The Dinami Force
by Mia Smile
Summary: dinami lankford came into the vampyre world unprepared for the things that awaited her. instantly adored by the schools most mysterious son of erebus, adopted by dragon range things are happening and dinami is simply one of those strange things
1. the mark

No one had ever expected I would be marked; I was too soft for that. Not soft but peaceful. Marked vampyres where normally strong independent people. No one ever expect I would be marked because they never liked the idea of me dead.

Technically I wouldn't be dead just because I had changed, but because I could die from being a fledgling. Just because I had been marked to turn into a vampyre didn't mean I would become one. My body could reject the change and I would die. The idea of death frightened me even more of the idea of drinking someone's blood.

The day the tracker came I was sitting at work giving my phone that glare I always gave it. "Jace hasn't texted you today?" Elvin asked walking past. I looked up from my phone that was lying on the table and nodded. "Jace always texts you the moment he wakes up, he is a guy remember that guys need there nine to ten a night" Elvin said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back otherwise ignoring Elvin. He may be my boss but he was a pain in the ass and he knew it. That never stopped him though. Everyone thought he was a pain in the ass and he just used it to his advantage.

The door opened and Dan walked through the door. "Hey Dan" I said smiling. I let out a cough, I had been getting sick and by night I knew I would be running a fever. He put my usual ice mocha down in front of me and handed me a pastry bag.

"I got you a little extra surprise this time" he said smiling. As I coughed again Dan smiled again "maybe I should have gotten you tea instead" he said raising his eyebrow at me. I smiled back and withdrew the blueberry muffin from within the bag. "Yummy first off, second off it's just a cold I will be fine." I said biting into it.

Dan laughed and went over to my side of the desk to push me from my chair. I hit the ground and laughed while I coughed my ass off getting back up. Dan I could always count on to make me giggle at least once. My phone went off and I leapt up instantly to get it.

"Told ya he texts you first thing when he wakes up" Elvin shouted from the café. "Ah lover boy is awake then? Should we expect him around to woe you?" Dan asked ruffling my hair. "Cut it out Dan I just got my hair done" I said swatting his hands away from my head. The door to the front opened again and a man came in.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I asked looking up. He was a six three well built man. "Um I have a delivery to the bar here?" he asked. "Right through those doors" I pointed smiling.

"Thank you little lady" he said walking through those doors. "Hey speaking of the bar I'm going to go get me some napkin and a coke want anything Anna?" Dan asked me. I laughed "no, how about you stay and do the job that I dislike while I go get napkins and a coke?" I offered standing up. "Sure go for it" Dan said as I walked out of the room and towards the bar.

I walked into the bar humming to myself and sending jace a text message. I looked up and saw the man from before messing with the cash register. "Excuse me step away from the register now" I said firmly. To my relief I didn't cough.

He turned in shock and then held up to my shock a gun. I felt my body go cold with fear. Then my cough bubbled out violently. "Your going to come over here nice and silently and open this register, then you're going to walk with me out to my car get in and drive away with me." He said pointing it right at me.

"You will never get out of the front door with me without them in the front asking questions" I replied. "Well then you're going to have to find another door out." He said. "Now move!" he commanded. I shakily walked forward and my phone went off making me jump.

Someone was calling me. "Answer it" he said holding the gun to my head. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked nervously.

Another round of chest throbbing coughs. "Hey Anna while you're in there get me a sandwich from the cooler Kay?" Elvin's voice came through. "I um, yea sure" I said breathing heavily in fear while I tried not to cough unsuccessfully. "What's wrong Anna? I'm coming" Elvin said. "NO!" I shouted.

Bad idea now a real gut wrenching cough burst out of my throat. "Now I'm definitely coming" Elvin replied. The phone was ripped from my hands and the guy pushed me back into the bar. Glasses and bottles of vodka and rum rained down on me.

I screamed as glass shattered around me. I felt like my lungs were about to come out of my throat from that scream and I tried to get up but stumbled from nausea. "WHAT THE FUCK? ANNA!" I heard Elvin yell. I heard running footsteps and people come to the bar.

I was roughly picked up by my hair and I felt a cold piece of metal touch my head. I stopped completely. I didn't even cough. I saw Dan and Elvin frozen half way into the room.

I noticed jace come in to. His whole face turned white when he saw what was going on. "She won't get killed if yall give me all the fucking money in this place including what yall got in yalls wallet. "The man said from behind me. The door to the bar opened and a man came in.

he pushed through everyone and stopped and looked curiously at us. "Get the fuck back and don't leave or I shoot her" the man snarled. The new man a vampyre to my surprise tilted his head and put his hand out palm towards us. He closed his palm and the gun ripped from his hand and flew to him.

He broke it effortlessly then strode up to us. "I am sorry sir but I have worked to do here" he said pulling me away from the man. "NO WAIT" Dan shouted. Dan ripped out and grabbed me and protectively held me.

"You can't mark her, she isn't vamp material" Dan said desperately. "She has been chosen and if you do not move aside I will be forced to use force on you" he said calmly. I eyed the tracker he was beautiful. He had beautiful green eyes and looked like he would make a killing as an model. His tattoos spanned around his face gorgeously.

I walked out from dans grip. I turned and looked at him. "If I do not allow him to mark me I will die you know that" I said. As if on cue my coughing started right back up again.

"I don't want you to leave though" he begged. "You can see me at the house of night, they do have visitor hours from what I hear" I said smiling. "That's the thing nobody knows much about the vampires, they are all secret and I don't want you to become a secret either" Dan pleaded with me. "I don't even know why you're trying to argue with her Dan, she has to or she will die, I don't know about you guys but the idea of Anna dying isn't a good one, I'd rather have a vampyre girlfriend then a dead girlfriend" jace said from behind everyone.

I turned and smiled at him. I turned to the tracker then and nodded. He smiled and nodded then he pressed his hand to my face. "Anna-"I didn't hear the rest because I was distracted by the blistering hot pain in my forehead.

I fell back and I felt someone grab a hold of me. Then I was completely gone from the room in all senses and I was standing before a beautiful woman. She was smiling. "Dinami it has been to long" she said sweetly.

I blinked; she had sapphire tattoos all over her face. "My name is Anna not dinami" I stuttered. "Your name was dinami when you were born into my realm of the otherworld. You chose to come to the mortal world and live one full life as a mortal not being marked, this was basic curiosity, but I am sorry dinami my child, we need your strength right now, we have had a crisis, Kalona is back" she said coming closer to me. "Um I don't know what and who you're talking about" I said blinking.

"I wish I could bring your memories back but I cannot until you have finished living this current life, when you go to the house of night I want you to go to the Tulsa house of night. After you arrive hunt out zoey redbird and befriend her and her circle, she will need you, stay away from the one claiming to be Erebus, his name is Kalona. His raven mockers are to be watched too. Keep an eye on nefret to she is someone you do not ever want to trust. I have told you all I can dinami and I expect you to follow my advice. I have not left you alone either though, a warrior whom you will not remember nor will he remember you will come to find you. Good bye my child and good luck" the beautiful woman said.


	2. facing my mother

I blinked from the over load of information and then felt my back on the cold floor of the bar. I got up and coughed violently.

"Oh thank god she is finally awake" I heard Dan say. "Told you she would wake up, fledglings never reject the change that quickly." Jace said smacking Dan in the back of his head.

I coughed again and laughed "wow that was freaky, I think I should like go find a house of night" I said blinking and trying to get up shakily. Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Your mark is beautiful" Elvin said finally. I turned to look in the mirror behind the shelves of liquor and I saw myself looking back. I was beautiful as if I suddenly had changed.

I had round ice blue eyes intensified more the before. My long black hair had a shine to it. I had the outline of a blue half-moon crescent on my forehead. Around it where words.

I leaned in closer and read the backwards letters. "Dinami the strong" I read. I blinked confused. "I didn't know fledglings had writings in there marks" I said.

Dinami that name was the one that beautiful woman had said to me. She had called me dinami. I blinked yet again trying to clear my confused thoughts. This woman had spoken to me like she knew me and knew me well.

I turned and I said goodbye to everyone "I have to go home and explain this to my mom pack some stuff and leave" I explained. "Why don't we come with you" jace said pulling Dan forward. "Um sure yea come on" I said leaving through the bar door.

When we got to my house my mom was back from church. She was obviously making something yummy for lunch. "Oh good Anna your home, hello boys want some lu-"my mom cut off when she turned around.

She saw my forehead and dropped a bowl she had just been pulling out of a cabinet. "You have sinned!" she gasped. "What no mom I haven't!" I said looking right at her.

"Yes you have, the devil has marked you as his own, you dared to sin while living under my roof? What did you do huh? Have sex with this one?" my mom said jerking her head towards jace.

I coughed in shock "MOM! No I did not I did not sin either, I don't believe in that religion crap you know that, you're crazy the devil hasn't marked me a vampyre tracker marked me" I said coughing.

"I can hear you coughing and act sickly. You are going to die from this sin, and when you die I will not pay for your funeral" my mom said storming out. I felt a searing pain go through my chest.

"Ouch" I said blinking after my mom. "Come let's pack something" Dan said making right to my room. We started packing up fiercely. My cat Megs jumped up and meowed curiously. "Hey I think cats are allowed at the house of night, do you want to take the cat with you?" jace asked. I nodded and we put Megs in her carrier. We were leaving when we found ourselves cornered.

My mom stood there with the priest from her people of faith church. He had a few men with him to. "Mom please let me through me have to go you know that" I said looking at her. "We have come here to cleanse you and force Satan from your soul, you may leave once that mark disappears" the priest said circling in.

"what no! Let me through" I said desprelty. "One of our children has already escaped us we will not allow another" Mr. John spoke. "What who?" I asked. "My step daughter zoey was marked she always was a bad child and we know that you where not a bad child Anna, we understand you made a stupid mistake, just accept our god back into your life and you will be free of being a vampyre fledgling" Mr. John spoke.

"Zoey?" I asked in shock. I remembered zoey she was this Cherokee girl whom had that cute boyfriend whom always followed her around. I knew Kayla her best friend better then zoey though. But I hadn't seen zoey in a few good months.

"Move aside boys" the priest said. I thought desprelty. That woman seemed like she knew me, she obviously was something from another world not ours. Maybe if I asked her she could help me, reappear and help me.

_Um miss? Whomever you are but you came to me earlier and I was wondering if you could like help me out of this?_ I felt warmth on my finger tips. The whole room seemed to buzz alive with an electric charge.

"_Collect your power my dinami and send it off, you should get the hang of it soon enough" _I heard a familiar voice whisper into my ear. I reached forward and touched the closest person's chest. It was one of the bigger guys.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell over shaking. "WHAT DID YOU DO BEAST OF SATUN!" my mom screamed. "SORRY MOM" I shouted. I lunged forward and felt a dangerous charge run through my fingertips and into the others. Jace and Dan watched me in total shock.

I was looking at my finger tips in shock they were actually sparking up. "Did you just shoot a bunch of people with electricity?" Dan asked. "I think it was lighting, like in the sky?" I tested my words.

"Ok I don't care If you started farting fire or not lets go before they wake up" jace said grabbing my arm and pulling me.


	3. Neferet and Kalona

Jace and Dan had driven me to the house of night and I waited in the office while they entered me as a student.

"Now it will take a time to adjust to the change between night and day Anna but don't worry; now we have a few more things to go over before you can go find your new mentor." The pleasant receptionist said. I nodded.

"Will you being using your emancipation or will you continue to stay under your parents care?" she asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's obvious I'm not wanted now so you might as well put me down as no longer having anything to do with my parents" I said. "Ok now would you like to change your name? You can change it to anything you would like" the receptionist said filing through some papers.

I thought for a minute and remembered dinami. "Yes I would love to change my first and last name" I said. "Ok what will your new name be? Make sure you spell it out for me" the receptionist said taking a pen up.

"Dinami Lydia. D-I-N-A-M-I L-Y-D-I-A" I spelled it out. "Oh how nice where did you get dinami Lydia from?" the receptionist asked. "oh I have that written into my marking, dinami so I thought why not, and Lydia is a name I always liked" I said smiling.

"Words in your mark? Come closer, yes I see them now, how odd I have never seen or heard of a fledgling with words in there tattoo even as a fledgling" she said. My smile disappeared from my face.

"Hold on let me go get nefret she needs to see this" she said. Then she disappeared. I nervously held Megs carrier to my body as I waited. Five minutes later the receptionist returned with a beautiful woman.

She had long auburn hair and beautiful mossy green eyes. She walked through. "My name is nefret I am the high priestess of this house of night merry meet dinami" she said offering her hand.

I was about to give her my hand to shake but she clasped my forearm instead to shake. I went along with it. Something about her creeped me out. Maybe it was that odd shadow that surrounded her.

"Yes I see she does have strength written on her mark" nefret said. "Strength?" I asked. "Dinami Is Greek for strength" nefret replied.

The door opened and I gasped. A man with black wings on his back entered the room. He was muscular and beautiful. He looked at me in shock.

Kalona

Kalona couldn't believe whom he was seeing, this wasn't possible, this particular girl couldn't be here right now, she was suppose to be in the otherworld with nyx, not a vampyre fledgling.

"Hello fledgling my name is Erebus" he said offering his hand to her. She nervously clasped his forearm. She wasn't nervous because of his immortal beauty she was nervous because she recognized him.

She did not realize she recognized him either. Nefret pretended to make friends with this girl while Kalona thought back to the last time he saw this female. It was in the otherworld right before nyx had casted him out.

"Kalona" a strong voice came. Kalona turned and saw dinami walking up to him. Her long white dress fluttering around her. Kalona smiled at her and saluted her. "Merry meet dinami what brings you to the warrior's area?" he asked her.

Dinami smiled. "You know why I'm here Kalona" she said smiling. "Oh yes of course I do, but I don't know why you always insist of doing this" Kalona said crossing his arms.

"Well my mother has allowed it so obviously I can do it" she said looking right at him. Kalona sighed; dinami was the third child of nyx and Erebus. She was a very strong independent creature.

She had been born into the otherworld but she had been to the human world many times already. She was preparing for another trip into the human world; she obviously wanted to be prepared. She was going to be marked as a fledgling at the Rome house of night and she was going to be of course taking her affinity and her consort with her like always.

Speaking of her consort aspis was just appearing now. "Dinami my love thank you for waiting, and hello Kalona" he said saluting Kalona. Dinami turned and smiled at aspis. "Hello aspis I am ready for our training in our new mission, shall we go ahead on now?" dinami asked. "Of course my dear dinami" aspis replied.

They walked off and Kalona look at the couple with longing. They had what Kalona wished he could have with nyx. They had love, they had each other. Out of all of nyx's daughter's dinami was the one whom was the most like Erebus. She was strong and she was brave. She would have made an excellent warrior if only she had been a male.

To make up for her gender though she and her consort had worked hand in hand to achieve god and goddess titles. "Kalona" someone said. Kalona snapped back into the present and saw nefret looking at him.

"Yes my love?" Kalona asked realizing they were alone now. "Why do you have that look on your face?" nefret asked him. Kalona noticed a slight flare of jealousy play across her face. "I know her, she is not a normal fledgling" Kalona said looking right to his love.

"Whom is she?" nefret asked. "Her name is dinami and she is the third daughter of nyx, not a daughter like you or zoey but an actual blood daughter whom was born into the otherworld from nyx's very womb" Kalona spoke.

Nefret turned white "how do you know this?" nefret asked. "I am an immortal I use to stay within the otherworld you know that, we need to keep an eye on her, she has no idea who she is because of the whole going into a mortal body. We must keep an eye out for a warrior named aspis as well that was her otherworld consort" Kalona replied.

"Ok we will keep an eye on her of course" nefret said nodding as they walked. "Make sure she also stays far away from zoey redbird and her circle" Kalona also added.


	4. aspis

**Hey, I would like to say thank you to everyone who is reading my story! I apologize if my grammar and spelling is off, English is my second language and I'm still getting the hang of writing it. i know everything seems to be going very fast but trust me it will all slow down soon, I already have almost the whole story pre-written so im splitting it all up into chapters and posting them. Thank you and keep reading!**

I followed professor Lankford through the halls. She had blonde hair and a sweet calm face, she was the spells professor. "Now as your first day here as a fledgling you must recognize some of our rules. This is your fledgling handbook I suggest you read it." She said handing me a small book.

I went to open it but found myself distracted as we paused. "Dragon, this is our newest fledgling dinami Lydia" professor Lankford said smiling at him. It wasn't the male vampyre professor Lankford was talking to I looked at it was the male vampyre beside him I stared at. "Welcome dinami, May I introduce myself as professor dragon Lankford and my two warriors whom have recently finished training with me, Draco and aspis" he said.

I nodded "hello" I said looking right at aspis. He had long blonde hair and he had beautiful green eyes, like a precious jewel was beaten into his eye. He looked at me and I could almost hear his heart skip a beat.

He was a big guy, almost as big as Kalona and definitely nicer looking then Kalona, well in my opinion anyway. Aspis stepped forward and eyed my tattoo. "Excuse me fledgling, if I may not be rude in asking, why is your name written within your mark?" he asked me in a soft voice.

"you're not being rude by asking me warrior, I haven't any idea why my name is within my mark, my name of birth was actually Anna Jennifer housings, but when I saw the name dinami in my tattoo I liked it so much I changed it" I replied looking right into his eyes.

He looked right into my eyes as well. "Well fledgling, do you know what dinami means in Greek?" he asked me moving closer. "I do not know but I can only guess" I replied. "Strength, your name is strength" he replied. "And I know your name in Greek, aspis such a nice name, your name meaning is shield" I replied.

I did not know where that information came from, I had no clue what it meant in Greek, and I couldn't read or speak Greek. I blushed and waited for him to blink at me and say "err no dude my name aint shield!" but instead I got a soft smile "correct fledgling" he replied.

I looked at him more and he looked at me more. "Well, um yes onward dinami!" professor Lankford said lunging forward and pulling me down the hall. I turned and caught one last glimpse of aspis as I disappeared around the corner.

Aspis.

Aspis's heart stopped beating as she left. He had the odd urge to go forth and protect that girl forever from the dangers flooding this house of night. "Whoa aspis wait" dragon's voice rang. Aspis found reality again and found dragon holding him back.

Aspis did not remember stepping forward. "You ok?" dragon asked blinking at aspis. Aspis opened his mouth to speak but couldn't summon the words to describe how he felt. "That girl" is all he managed to gasp. "What? Is she a danger?" dragon said instantly throwing his defensive up.

"NO!" aspis roared. The idea of anyone calling dinami a danger, that sweet face, the one that he could look at forever. "What then?" dragon demanded. There was a chuckle. "Dragon can it not be obvious? He has seemed to have fallen head over heels for that fledgling's beauty, aye she is beautiful aspis, but remember she is a fledgling and new one at that" Draco said turning to look at aspis.

Aspis blinked "its not her beauty, there is something more I swear it, like something in her eyes were trying to jump out and grab me and keep me forever, it was as if my heart was dying to fly to her for the taking, no not my heart, my very soul" aspis said stepping in the direction dinami had left in.

"Whoa now lover boy pay attention, I want you to know it's dangerous for a vampyre and fledgling to get involved" dragon said looking right at aspis. Aspis shook his head "I don't care what you say dragon I'm going off and I'm going to find out more about her" aspis said running off in the direction dinami had gone in.

Dragon

Dragon blinked as his favorite warrior aspis ran after that fledgling. "Is it possible for love at first sight Draco?" dragon asked. "I don't know, I haven't found myself a mate yet" Draco said shrugging. "It was different with Anastasia, she was amusement at first, it was too easy to get under her skin, my love for her grew on slowly, but he, wow he flew down that hall" dragon said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, that fledgling is one of a kind, we all know who sends the one of a kind fledglings" Draco pointed out. "Do you really think she was sent to help zoey?" dragon asked. "The words strength are tattooed right into her skin, isn't there a history about someone very close to nyx whom had the words strength tattooed into her mark?" Draco asked.

"What? I don't know I never paid attention in history" dragon snorted. "of course you didn't, there is this myth about a female vampyre by the name of dinami, she was born into the otherworld by none other than nyx, now nyx knew this child would be destined for greatness so she decided to name her third daughter something that would match up to her destiny, so the name dinami was born. Nyx sent the child to earth many times and throughout the ages she always was marked with the word dinami, she made ancient history and every time someone wanted to describe strength they used her name, dinami the creator and keeper of strength, this myth has long disappeared I was lucky enough to come across it though while reading for some sword skill" Draco said as the two men walked to the dining hall.

"How did you get from sword skill to a daughter of nyx?" dragon asked curiously. "She was within a very old book; apparently there are legends and stories dating as recently as the 1670's. A girl whom is born with an affinity for water and lighting whom also has a knack for blade skill, together these three make a very lethal combination. It is very rare and only a few vampyres have had it, I suggest you watch her carefully and see if maybe she has it, because the name of the gift is called the dinami force" Draco explained as they walked.

"Ok so what do I look for if she indeed dose have the dinami force?" dragon asked very curiously. This was of course rubbish but it at least gave him something to do. "watch out for when she gets mad, feel the air around you see if it feels suddenly alive, your skin should prickle, watch her fencing skill see how well she dose in your lessons today. Also keep an eye on her and aspis want to know what her consorts name was?" Draco asked.

"Let me guess, aspis the great shield?" dragon asked. "Actually that's the exact title" Draco said giving dragon a look. Dragon laughed and shook his head.


	5. shey

"And here will be your new roommate" professor Lankford finally said as we circled the dining hall. A small girl sat in a booth alone looked up to me and blinked. "Shey this is dinami Lydia, dinami this is shey" professor Lankford said.

She nodded "well shey your class schedule is the same as dinami's so I want you to show her around today and then make sure she knows where her dorm room is" professor Lankford said as she left. "Oh thank you professor" I called as she left.

I looked down at shey and smiled. "What the fuck is wrong with your tattoo?" she asked chewing something. I blinked in surprise. "I um, my name is worked into it, I don't know?" I said looking right at her. "Don't stand like a retard, either grab a plate and sit or just fucking sit" shey added looking up at me.

This Burnett girl had a lot of nerve as far as I could tell. I blinked "um sure but I don't know how to do this with the food and stuff" I said looking around with a confused look. "Allow me to guide you fledgling" a voice said. I watched shey's eyes go very round and very big, jealousy surged through her eyes and she flashed that right at me.

I turned around to see aspis looking right at me. "Oh hello aspis" I said smiling. "Allow me to show you" he said eagerly. "Um no aspis, my job to guide the lost stupid little fledgling, your job to protect the other lost and stupid fledglings" shey said getting up.

"I would like to help though" aspis insisted. "You want to help aspis? Fine then get your butt down there and watch our table while I go help little miss weirdo out" shey said glaring right at him. Aspis looked at me and I looked at shey.

She obviously liked him and didn't want him around me because of that. But shey obviously seemed to be a fighter so if I insisted she shut up I would get into a confrontation I did not need with someone I would be most likely sharing a room with her for the next three years or more.

"it's ok aspis, just sit here and wait, do you want anything?" I asked him sweetly. "No thank you dinami but I will sit here and wait if you want it" he said looking at me still. I nodded and allowed shey to lead me away towards the lunch line.

"um wow" shey said looking right at me. "What?" I asked her. "aspis whom never talks to anyone, whom ignores everything is suddenly open and ready to do anything for you, do you like have an affinity for guys or something?" she asked me.

"Um no, what is an affinity?" I asked. "A gift little fledgling, sometimes the goddess gives us gifts" she said. "What type of gifts? Do you have a gift?" I asked curiously as we stood in line. "Any type of gift really, and yes I have a gift if you must know, I can use my voice well" she said pointing her nose up in the air.

"Voice? Like you can sing?" I asked. "Yes and when I get mad my voice turns into a brain crippling defense" she said. I laughed and she just looked at me. "Ok ok whatever shey" I said reaching for a tray a vampyre lunch lady handed to me.

We walked back to the table and aspis sure enough was there guarding it. Litterly he was standing there looking around for any fledgling that dared cross his path. He smiled and nodded at me and moved aside so I could sit down with shey.

"So shey explain to me who that dude with the black wings is" I asked lifting my fork up. She looked at me "please don't tell me you're crushing on him to" she said her glare hardening. "Um no, he doesn't make me feel right" I replied. "He doesn't make me feel right either, I don't believe he is Erebus back in human form" she said rolling her eyes.

"Erebus who?" I asked. "He is our goddesses consort, he is believed to be her warrior and love" she explained, the name Erebus sounded familiar. "So he claims he is Erebus in human form?" I asked.

"yup but I don't believe it, wait until you see his so called warriors. Disgusting raven creatures that are half human half bird, the biggest one rephiam is a pain in the ass" shey said as she chewed through her salad.

"Ok wow that aint normal" I replied. "Yea but anyway anything else you want to know before I send you off into the world?" she asked. "Um yea, I want to know what is up with this schedule what is socialoligy." I asked pointing at my retarded looking schedule.

"It's vampyre history you need that" she said pushing her tray away. I nodded again and then got up. "Dinami may I escort you to class?" aspis asked jumping up from his post by the door. "Um sure?" I said eyeing him.

Shey rolled her eyes and she followed behind us silently. A bell chimed as I walked down the halls shey and aspis leading the way. First period was French and I was happy that at least I was continuing on with a language.

Aspis nodded at me and disappeared. "He was reading your schedule over your shoulder, you can expect him now to appear right outside all your classes" shey hissed into my ear. "I don't get why that's a problem" I said looking at shey.

"it is a problem because if you start having a little body guard those danm ravens will get interested in you. Meaning wing boy" she pointed out. "Ok I get it but I think I will be ok" I replied. I sat down in my first class and a slim vampyre walked in; he was hard faced and looked like he was tired of teaching.

Rephiam

Rephiam walked around the outskirts of the courtyard. It was now lunch time so the fledglings soon would be appearing to eat. Rephiam loved this time of night because it was the busiest. The bell rang and fledglings stepped out of their classes.

Rephiam walked through the crowd of fledglings and they all skirted around him obviously frightened. Rephiam watched as two fledglings and a son of Erebus warrior walked towards him.

One of the fledglings and the male warrior skirted out of his way but one girl walked right past him so close he could smell vanilla bean and cinnamon come from her. Rephiam turned around and hissed and the girl froze. Rephiam imagined her face in terror just like her two friends where.

She turned around and had a calm face on. "I'm sorry did I step to close?" she asked with apology spreading on her face. "Fledgling do you know who I am?" rephiam growled. "Um you're a raven creature? I'm sorry I do not understand what I have done to earn such distasteful behavior." The fledgling said blinking at him.

The male vampyre stepped close to her protectively. Rephiam bounded up to her over shadowing her. She raised her eye brow at him but did not step back. "I am an immortal here to serve my father and his consorts quest, you will learn to resssspect us at thisssss sssschool" rephiam hissed.

She giggled. "well I dinami first day fledgling and of course I will respect you if you show that you have earned it raven man" she said her eyes growing brighter. She was testing him this girl obviously had named herself right, she did have strength.

Rephiam hissed and stepped closer and raised his hand. She smiled "if you strike me then you lose any type of power around here. I know you're not here to help you're here to spy, if you want to keep a good rep then you will keep your hands to yourself" she said giving him a hard look.

Rephiam looked around and indeed did see fledglings looking at him in terror. His father's orders where to seem like protectors not harmers.

"very well fledgling, you won thisssssssss time, keep away from me in the dark cornersssssssss from now on though" he said hissing as he walked away.

Dinami

I smirked as he walked away and looked to see aspis and shey blinking at me. Shey walked forward and slammed a book on the back of my head. Aspis stepped in front of shey nervously. "Now hold on shey" aspis said shielding me from shey.

"Are you fucking trying to get killed dinami? Come on seriously! What goes on in that pea little fucking brain of yours!" she yelled. Aspis and I gave her that "you just lost our marbles look" while she screamed and yelled at me as we walked to the dining hall.

In the hallway stood professor dragon Lankford. He was glaring right at aspis. "I knew I would find you with dinami, aspis stop slurking your duties and get your butt to the male's dorm rooms for watch duty" dragon said fiercely.

Aspis went wide eyed and bowed to dragon then to me and flew from the scene like a scared little kitten. Dragon then changed his objectives to me. I flinched getting ready to be yelled at but instead he smiled warmly.

"Dinami I so look forward to seeing you in my fencing class next bell and shey thank you for taking such good care of our new fledgling" he said turning to walk away. Shey blinked and glared at me. "Who the fuck are you? Or should I say what the fuck are you?" she said in shock.

"Um my name is dinami and I'm a vampyre fledgling?" I asked more myself then answered shey. "You don't get why I'm glaring at you and pestering you do you?" she asked as we walked to the lunch line. "no not really, I just thought you were a grumpy bitch all the time considering none of your friends have come to say hi today, if you even have any" I said eyeing her.

She flared up "you come your first day and already have the hottest and most mysterious warrior following you around like a lost puppy and dragon Lankford the scariest man in this school besides wing boy smiled at you and was actually a real human being towards someone instead of huff and gruff" shey said.

"and I don't have any friends because I don't want any" she added. I smiled at her "I will be your friend" I said. She paused and her face twisted into shock. "Really? But I thought I was an annoying bitch" she said looking at me. I smiled "I like it actually, I will be your friend shey" I repeated.

She blinked "um, fine sure ok" she mumbled walking away from the lunch line. "Wait shey you forgot a tray!" I called out. She ignored me and kept walking. I blinked and picked my tray up and hers and ran after her.


	6. Dragon Lankford

Dragon

Dragon waited patiently for the bell to ring. He circled his gym many times straitening things and adjusting things. Dragon looked up at the clock and saw still only fifteen minutes left.

Dragon sighed and decided maybe if he practiced time would go by faster. He was deep into his practice when a voice called out. "Um excuse me professor Lankford?" the voice called.

Dragon drove his sword right into the training dummy as he turned to see dinami watching with pure curiosity in her eyes. "Oh hello dinami, you're a bit early for class" dragon said walking towards her carefully.

"I don't mean to be a bother sir, but I was walking by and realized this was my next class, will I really be using that thing?" she asked pointing to his sword. "not this one exactly fledgling but a different kind with a dull point so you or any other fledgling can't run each other through" dragon replied with a grin.

"Mind if I try?" she asked her eyes even more alight, dragon normally would have said to wait for class but what if she really was the reincarnation of the goddess dinami? What if she did something that couldn't be explained to the fledglings?

"sure" dragon said walking to the swords rack and taking down a simple foil. "now drop into a sort of squat like this and hold your sword like that, arm up chin up bottom down, good job" dragon said as he saw the fledgling take a perfect stance.

"That's good, your stances is amazing, now try this" dragon said lunging forward. The fledgling did the same perfectly and quite dangerous looking at the same time. "Ok now this" dragon said lunging. Dinami did the same just the way as the other.

"I'm curious. Wait here fledging" dragon said. He went to the back and grabbed two helmets and chest plates and brought them out. "Put this on" he instructed. She did as she was told and then he crossed his sword with hers.

"Do you think you can take me in a match?" he asked eyeing her. "Nope not at all but let's go" she said swinging her sword perfectly and lunging. Dragon moved fast to avoid the smack.

Their swords clanged as they both fenced. Dinami whom never had picked up a sword in her life was holding her ground with dragon Lankford swords master of the house of night. Dragon deflected a blow that would have won her the match and swung his blade around, it almost hit the top of her head but as if she had eyes on the top of her head she dropped down into a split and moved quite gracefully out of the way.

She sprung back up with an angry stance. She was becoming frustrated now. Dragon smiled knowing he would win, if the opponent got frustrated it could be used as a distraction. "now come on dinami your doing so well, come on I won't fail you if you beat me, but no your just an average fledgling, nothing special about you, I bet you any fledgling could do this if they put their mind to it" dragon said taunting her.

Dragon heard the bell ring and students flooding in to his class but did not stop his match. Dragon lunged forward again and students cheered as they both circled each other looking for openings. All they could tell was that dragon and another unknown person where dueling quite fiercely.

Shey

Shey blinked in shock when she recognized those pants on the other person fighting dragon. "Dinami?" she asked curiously blinking, dinami hadn't mentioned that she could fence. "What is happening?" a voice asked from behind Shey. Shey turned to see aspis had appeared.

"I think dinami and dragon are fencing, I'm not sure if it's her though" Shey said trying to see around a fledgling as the crowd erupted in cheers as dinami lunged and nearly caught dragon.

"Yes it is her, impressive" aspis muttered with admiration in his eyes. The fight got louder and more destructive. Soon fledglings where backing up. Things crashed down as dragon and dinami really got into it.

"Aspis go break it up! It's getting to destructive!" Shey said with anxiety. Aspis was too absorbed in the match though. "She will be ok Shey, it looks like she is holding her ground very well" aspis said without looking away from the duel.

Nobody felt the electric charge buzzing in the air at first. "Something is going on, someone go get nefret!" a fledgling cried. Hair stared standing up on everyone's necks and hair was frizzing up slightly.

"COME ON DINAMI ALLOW ME TO FINISH THIS" dragon roared. "I NEVER GIVE UP PROFESSOR SORRY" she roared back. Then something amazing yet terrifying happened. Lighting buzzed around the blade and around dinami and she slapped it right into professor Lankford's blade and he fell over compulsing.

Dinami then slammed the blade down into his chest and everyone watched in shock as lighting wrapped itself around dragon. Over the harsh buzz of the electricity you could hear a mixture of screams coming from dinami and the fledglings.

"NO! PROFESSOR IM SO SORRY" dinami screamed kneeling down. She nervously grabbed the lighting and absorbed it and sent it right out over her head where it burned itself out. The door ripped open and nefret and professor Anastasia Lankford ran in.

Anastasia knelt down on the other side. "What happened?" she demanded from dinami. "We where dueling and I think, I think I made lighting come out of the sword. I never have done that before, this is just my first day here" dinami stuttered nervously. Shey ran forward with aspis and flanked her.

"is he ok?" aspis asked bending down and lifting dinami up to her feet. "He is breathing he should be awake within the next four minutes" nefret said looking up at aspis. "What did she do?" Shey asked breaking through the crowd.

"You saw what she did" someone said from behind her. Shey turned around "well obviously we all fucking saw it, but what was it?" Shey growled. The fledgling who had spoken blinked and then disappeared whimpering. Dragon moaned and came around and everyone huddled around him to watch.

Dragon

Dragon slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Anastasia. His beautiful Anastasia. "Anastasia" he asked. His whole body felt like he had just shoved itself into an electrical socket.

His whole body tingling and buzzing around. Next thing he saw was dinami looking down on him terrified being supported by aspis. "Aspis, dinami what happened?" dragon asked trying to sit up.

"Careful dragon" nefret said who was kneeling over him. "Ok fine but what happened?" dragon repeated. "We are not sure, how do you feel?" nefret asked him. "Like my whole body is shaking inside" dragon replied grunting.

"what do you remember?" dinami asked. She was furiously wringing her hands. "you lunged at me and, yes your sword had lights coming from it, like, lighting, yes you shocked me with lighting, dinami did you know you had an affinity to lighting?" dragon asked pulling himself up.

She shook her head. Dragon somehow couldn't help but to feel proud for dinami, lightning was a powerful affinity to possess. "This is my first day remember, I had no clue, I'm sorry professor" she said still wringing her hands even harder. I noticed a few sparks fly from her hands as she wrung them

"no dinami don't fret, I am ok I promise it's ok you did not know" dragon said anxiously staring at the sparks. Dinami shook slightly but nodded. "I would like to be alone though and maybe rest, if everyone would excuse me, see you at dinner Anastasia" dragon said nodding.

He left the gym hoping nobody had noticed that he had wet himself when dinami had brought him down. He walked to his room he shared with Anastasia and changed clothing and sighed sitting down on their vast bed.

He laid back trying to mentally force the buzzing going around in his body out. "Dragon Lankford it had been to long" a voice said. Dragon leapt up and snarled looking around. When he found the source of the voice he fell to his knees.

"My goddess" he whispered. Before him stood nyx. She smiled "raise my son" she instructed. Dragon rose and looked at the beautiful face he had only seen once before. "I see you have had the chance to fence with my third daughter dinami?" nyx asked with a playful smirk.

"so it's true then? She is really your third daughter reborn?" dragon asked. Nyx smiled "yes of course she is, I want you to keep aspis close to her, aspis is her consort reborn, he insisted that he always be close to her while they made their humanly trips" nyx spoke. "Aspis yes of course I will keep them close" he said nodding. That would explain why aspis had been instantly attracted to dinami.

"now dragon you must wonder why I am about to do this, I am putting you in charge of dinami and I want you to keep her safe, she is your kin by blood, did you know that?" nyx asked. "Um no" dragon replied.

"your sister had a daughter and her daughter had a daughter, dinami is your great, great niece" nyx replied with a smile. "I had no clue my sister had even had a child let alone a daughter, my niece? But how? They are in Europe!" dragon said clearly confused.

"your great niece moved them to America and here in this town, she is your kin and I put you in charge of her, do not let her shake you off, make sure she knows whom you are to her so she doesn't get the wrong idea that you are trying to court her" nyx said.

"Of course my goddesses thank you so much for blessing me with family" dragon replied. "Troubling times are approaching my dear daughter and I hope you will be a father to her, for soon she will find herself rejected by her mother. She will need parental support" Nyx then smiled softly and then disappeared. dragon got up and went straight to find dinami.


	7. The sons of erebus defeated

Dinami

I nervously touched the metal part of my desk. "I didn't know I could do that I swear" I whispered. Shey smiled "when I first found out about my gift I was singing in the school musical and this big light came crashing down, I screamed so loudly when I opened my eyes I saw everyone on the ground twitching." Shey said smiling slightly.

I smiled back "well I hit dragon with at least a few hundred bolts, I had no clue I could even fence" I said biting my lower lip nervously. "Don't worry dinami your good dragon and Anastasia understand it was an accident" Shey replied. "Anastasia? Did I hit her to?" I asked blinking.

"No Anastasia and dragon are married" Shey pointed out. "Ah "I replied. "Girls in the back, Shey and dinami, what is so interesting that is bringing you away from your work?" our English professor asked glaring right at us. I blinked "um nothing professor" I said nervously. "I don't take that answer, what is so interesting? Huh girls?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I accidentally pumped 150 bolts of pure lighting through professor dragon Lankford today during fencing and we are wondering if he is mad at me" I replied bluntly. "Oh, you have an affinity dinami? This is your first day and already an affinity?" she asked curiously.

"I guess I do, I don't know how to use it yet, but yea I was just hoping out loud he wasn't you know be super pissed at me" I replied. Right before anyone else could say anything there was a knock at the door. "Come in" the professor instructed. Dragon poked his head into the room and I nervously sat right down.

"Chill dinami" Shey hissed at me. "Ah professor Lankford we were just speaking of you" the professor said smiling. "Ah most likely about today's accident, I would like to speak to Ms. Dinami about that actually if you don't mind my borrowing her" professor dragon said smiling. "Sure of course" the professor said waving her hand in dismissal.

Shey had to hit my rather hard in the arm to get me to budge. I nervously walked across the room and followed dragon down the hall. He paused in the middle of the court yard and smiled. "Listen professor I am very sorry about today, I don't even know how to do it again" I said shaking slightly. Professor dragon laughed and clapped me on the shoulder.

"dinami do not worry it was rather educational for myself, but yes I think that I should come to you honestly, I like you dinami your very bracing as far as I can tell, I think I should let you know who I am to you before you settle" he replied. Oh no he was going to yell at me now. I gulped nervously and flinched as he spoke.

"Your great, great grandmother Vivian was my sister" professor dragon replied. "What?" I asked shocked. "Yup, you're my niece child and since you're a vampyre you're my direct niece by vampyre blood" he replied.

"I have a vampyre uncle? Sweet!" I said laughing. I never knew I had any vampyre relations let alone in this town. "yes and dinami I would like you to know I am here to protect you and make sure your happy here, do not be afraid to treat me as family, remember Anastasia and I are here for you" he said.

"Um sure ok" I replied. Dragon hugged me and then kissed my forehead. "Now get back to class child" he said shooing. I was purely confused as I walked back to class.

Three days later.

"Come on dinami concentrate" dragon commanded. "I'm trying to I swear" I said still concentrating deeply. It was Saturday and I was using this free day to learn how to control my affinity. "Something is wrong" aspis said from behind me. I inhaled deeply and concentrated everything I had at a target.

"Maybe she needs some metal in her hand, cuz first time she had a sword" Shey suggested. "Good idea Shey, dinami my child take my sword" dragon said handing me his sword from around his waist. "I don't think this will help uncle but ok" I replied, I concentrated again and nothing happened.

The door to the gym opened and Kalona walked in followed by raven mockers. "Ok now dinami lunge don't be afraid" dragon said quickly. I got the drift and messily lunged forward purposely tripping and flying into the target. Shey cracked out in laughter and aspis was across the room already helping me up. Kalona raised his eyebrow.

Kalona

I watched as the vampyre warrior helped dinami up. She had done that on purpose, Kalona knew perfectly who she was. Kalona sighed knowing it was bad that the warrior aspis had found his consort even if they knew it or not. "Dragon hello" Kalona said nodding. "What brings you to the gym today?" dragon asked helping dinami up and hugging her lightly before releasing her.

"I see your teaching dinami some sword skill? Why such sudden enthusiasm for your fledglings grades?" Kalona asked. "Ah dinami is my niece I thought I would help her out, you know since we are family and all" dragon said nodding. They did have similar features. Kalona noted they had a similar smile and the same facial structure.

"Well it is so nice then for a fledgling who has no family to find family in the most unsettling times" Kalona said. Kalona watched as dinami eyed rephiam. Kalona noted to ask rephiam if he had bumped into this fledgling yet. Kalona opened his mouth to speak again when he heard something going on.

There where yells as the whole entire gym filled up with sons of Erebus. Kalona turned to see weapons pointed right at him. "We do not trust your presences here Kalona, we must ask that you leave this school" the leader said dangerously.

Kalona smiled and out of the corner of his eye he watched aspis stand in front of dinami and dragon stand in front of Shey. Kalona's son's entered the room and the battle started. Dinami let out a scream as aspis was ripped away from her by rephiam. She grabbed dragon's sword that she had been holding it and swung it down smashing it inches from rephiam.

He hissed as feathers ripped free from his wings. Kalona walked through the crowd of his sons fighting the warriors. Kalona watched as dinami fought rephiam fiercely. Suddenly the lights went out in the gym, Kalona quickly adjusted to the dark but it did not matter.

Lighting struck up from all around the light fixtures all of it going towards one person whom was dinami. As if she were a big strobe light flashing violently flashed on and off confusing everyone. She shot forward and rephiam fell.

Kalona shot out and slammed his fist into the back of dinami's head. She fell over and the lights flickered back on. Aspis and dragon ran to protected her instantly.

Dragon

Dragon crouched next to his niece protectively. "My sons take the warriors and dispose of them however you please, do not let the other fledglings see you though" Kalona said as he looked down on dinami. Dragon growled as he blocked Kalona's eyesight towards his niece.

Aspis roared as a mocker went for him. He was knocked out seconds later. Shey was sobbing. "Shey" dragon hissed. She looked right at him her eyes round and her mascara running. "Do something" dragon hissed.

"Fledging if you make a sound with that voice of yours and I will rip your tongue out" Kalona said kneeling over and putting his face inches from hers. "Speak of this to anyone and all your tongues will be ripped out, and I will maybe even have a little extra fun with dear dinami right there" Kalona threatened.

He turned and disappeared from the gym his sons dragging the warriors out. Dragon got up and picked dinami up right away. "Infirmary" he barked to Shey as he walked out of the gym.

When dinami woke up and realized aspis was gone tears came to her eyes. "But, no, aspis" she could only say. "I'm so sorry dinami" Shey whispered. "NO, WE CANNOT SIT HERE AND BE SORRY FOR EACH OTHER, WE NEED TO GO FIGHT, US TWO ALONE HAVE THE POWER TO DECAPITATE THEM" dinami yelled.

Shey looked down "they threatened to cut our tongues out and rape you, Kalona threatened that, we cannot act now, not if we don't know if we have a place to run if we fail" Shey said. "WE MUST SAVE ASPIS ATLEAST" dinami said breaking down. "NO WE CANT DINAMI, I KNOW YOU WANT TO BUT ITS TO LATE, WE NEED TO WORK OUT A PLAN FIRST" Shey yelled back.

Dinami covered her ears as an odd ringing filled them and dragon flinched. Shey broke out crying and sat down. "Dinami you're the only person whom hasn't ran from me yet. You promised you would be my friend, don't go and do anything stupid" Shey sobbed. Dinami's tears mixed with sheys as she hugged her. "Best friend ok you're my best friend and don't forget that ever" dinami cried.

Dragon got up and walked to the window and watched the outside. He watched as a big jeep he recognized pulled up through the grounds. The doors opened and slammed closed as to dragon's great shock and joy darius appeared. He went right to the back seat and flung it open and took a fledgling from within it.

At first dragon thought it was Stevie-rea the girl who had been shot but when dragon realized it was zoey redbird his heart stopped. Her head was limp and her friends where hysterically scrambling to get to the infirmary.

"SOMEONE GET HELP" dragon roared as he ran from the room. Dinami was up in a flash though. As they ran lighting buzzed from her fingertips. Shey followed them as they ran. They greeted darius at the door downstairs. "Oh my goddess zoey!" dragon said when he saw her damage.

She had a long nasty cut going down her chest and neck. Skin and muscle where missing and it looked like she was barely alive if not dead already. Darius stepped in front of dinami. "Don't worry she is safe darius stand down" dragon said. He looked at her and then dragon and nodded.

"Ok now that we are done all standing here like morons can we get to helping zoey out?" Stevie-rea asked. "Of course this way" dragon said stepping aside.


	8. Anastasia fallen, Aspis returns

I felt like crap. I know I had only known aspis for four days but we had connected so fast and so deeply it was as if they had known each other for life times. Life without aspis seemed unbearable now. Shey was good and non bitchy considering right away dragon insisted on us making friends with zoey's group. I watched Kalona walk into the dining hall with a death stare, he was going to die for killing aspis.

He was going to die for threatening my uncle and best friend. He might as well had his wings cut off and jumped off a cliff. Zoey and her group sat with Shey and I. "so dinami your tattoo is very interesting" the girl named shaunee said sweetly. "Yea I guess, it's not that special just my name in it that's all" I said poking at my noodles. I was shocked when zoey came and sat down with us.

"Nefret healed me because Kalona forced her to, I'm good" she said grunting in pain as she bent forward. "Are you sure?" Erin asked. "Yea if you're not go sleep" Stevie-rea said. I chewed thoroughly on my salad as darius the warrior from last night joined us. "As I thought there are no sons of Erebus around, any idea of what happened?" darius asked looking right at us.

I teared up and dropped my fork and leaned on Shey. "They were taken last night, we don't know what happened to them" Shey replied. "What? All of them?" darius asked. "T,t,t,they t.t.t. a.a. " I sobbed. Shey hugged me tight. "Aspis? I was unaware that you knew aspis" darius said. "I did" I sobbed. "it's really complicated" Shey whispered. Darius nodded with a confused look.

"I think maybe you need a nap dinami come on" Shey whispered pulling me up. I nodded and allowed her to lead me away. Zoey's group looked at us thoroughly confused.

Two days later.

I sat curled up in my room caressing Megs slowly and trying to read a book when to my shock professor lenobia busted into my room. "Your uncle and I must speak to you" she said breathing hard. She looked as if she ran the whole way. I nodded and popped up and followed her through the school and into her stables.

"Uncle what is going on?" I asked as I walked into the stables. "Wow, uncle? Oh my goddess" someone snickered. I turned to see Stevie-rea giggling next to zoey. "What he is my uncle?" I said questioning them. "Sorry it's just hard to imagine dragon as an uncle type person" Damien giggled. "Ok what was I called down here for?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Ah yes, we are about to set the stables on fire to create a diversion so we can escape, it would help a whole lot if you are with dragon when we do this" zoey said looking at me. I blinked a few times "um sure why not?" I found myself saying. Maybe during the confusion I could kill a raven mocker for killing my aspis.

"ok it won't be happening for another two hours so now let's leave in pairs or singles ok, you and I first dinami" dragon said taking my arm and pulling me out of the stables. Dragon put his arm over my shoulder as we walked out of the stables and we walked as about boring things.

The bell rang telling everyone lunch was over. "Come on lets go dinami class time" my uncle said pulling me through the halls. He took his hand from around my shoulder as we entered the flooded halls. Shey caught up with us bouncing on her toes. "Dinami! You will never believe what I found!" she squealed. "What?" I asked curiously.

"So in the basement, that's where I hide out if I'm trying to skip class" she started. She got a death glare from dragon and cut off. "Not that I would do that ever anyway" she said nervously. "Continue" I said smacking my uncle's arm. "Well I noticed that there is a false wall that wasn't there before" she said jumping on her toes.

"False wall?" I asked. "Yes and I checked it out, there is a big space in there, someone cut the whole basement in half" she said bouncing still on her toes. "That means someone is hiding something big in there then" I said. Maybe that's where they buried our warriors, maybe they didn't even bother burying them maybe they just tossed there dead bodies.

"We have to find out what's behind that wall" I said as hope of at least finding my aspis body returned to me. "Agreed but um ladies we have a bigger situation to focus on, dinami the fire" dragon said pulling me back as I automatically turned to run to the basement. "Danmit fine" I said allowing him to pull me into the fencing gym.

I got through class and right towards the end something happened. A fledging ran into the gym hysterically breathless. "FIRE! THE STABLES ARE ON FIRE PROFESSOR DRAGON!" she screamed. This was our time. "EVERYONE STAY HERE, DINAMI, SHEY FOLLOW ME YOU TO MS. BATES" dragon roared.

It was convincing indeed, very convincing. We followed dragon out and Erin was already calling her element to herself. "Dinami have you figure out how to use your lighting yet?" dragon asked as we ran. "Yea I think I finally am getting the hang of it, I just need to let it flow, ya know don't clench my thoughts release my thoughts" I called back. Raven mockers where all over and it was pure chaos.

Horses ran from the stables and lenobia was busy running to and from to help them out. I ran forward towards the nearest mocker but was held back. "No not now" shey hissed in my ear. Erin disappeared into the crowd and I found dragon gone, soon. "THIS IS A DIVERSION ZOEY AND HER GROUP ARE ESCAPING" someone shouted. I recognized a son of Erebus whom had gone sour.

Raven mockers flooded the whole entire courtyard and students ran screaming towards the dorm. Dragon lunged for rephiam whom had told the mockers to attack. As they battled I made my way towards them. I didn't have a sword but I had my lighting. It sparked to life in my finger tips. Anastasia ripped through the crowd to dragon and I lunged out and created a wall of lighting.

"Sorry aunt but you cannot go to help him you will be killed" I said as she angrily stepped back. "My dragon your uncle" she said tears running down her face. "It's the only thing we can do to help, he will be distracted by you" I yelled back. I shot lighting towards a raven mocker whom had lunged at Shey. "SHEY DO SOMETHING" I yelled. "IM TRYING IM SCARED" she screamed back. There was a painful stab into my ears. The raven mockers covered their ears as her scream ran through.

"SHEY SCREAM" I screamed at her. "IM TRYING" she screamed. This time the mockers fell to their knees and stumbled around. I shot through the crowd of fighters and right as I smacked her I heard rephiam. "KILL ANASTASIA LANKFORD THE BLONDE RIGHT THERE" he yelled. When I slapped Shey she let out such a scream everyone fell to their feet. It stabbed my ears and I whipped my lighting around "PROTECT MY EARS" I shouted.

The lighting created a sort of force field around me. I saw a raven mocker running towards Anastasia and a fledgling tackled him and wrestled him. "YES PROTECT ANASTASIA" I yelled as my lighting carried the sound forward to reach the remaining fledglings. Dragon heard my command to and realized they were getting closer to her. "DINAMI COVER HER" dragon yelled. I shot forward and stood in front of Anastasia and reached out and grabbed the nearest raven mocker.

He shuddered and fell to his knees and then passed out. I shot lighting out towards anything that moved. A raven mocker swooped in from above and tackled me. My lighting zapped into him and his whole body weight crumbled onto me. I pushed him off as fast as I could and sheys screaming stopped and I saw a mocker had knocked her out. I roared and an explosion erupted and fire set to the mocker as my lighting hit him the hardest I had ever thrown it.

While I was distracted by that someone had gotten Anastasia. I shot forward and right as he slit her throat my fingertips brushed his feathers shooting lighting into him. The mockers flew off as her scream, her dying screamed shot through the courtyard and school. Silence and dragon let out a roar and shot forward. He grabbed me and pulled me back as the raven mocker lashed out and sliced into my arm with his talons.

I let out a shout as dragons body crumbled onto mine and I felt the searing pain of the talons work into my body. The raven mocker was gone and there was dead silence. Dragon was sobbing on top of me unable to move. I wrapped my arms around his body and hugged him close crying as well. My only aunt had just been murdered before my eyes. The only aunt who had cared about me, now my only uncle my only father in the past week was broken.

I could feel him broken. I sobbed hard as Shey crawled to us. She ran her hand over dragons back and hugged the half of my body that was free of dragon. "Uncle please sit up your crushing me" I said through tears. He got up and pulled me to his chest. "I killed one of them, not rephiam but one of them, I swear I will kill rephiam the next time I see him" I sobbed as dragon pushed my face into his chest.

We sat there crying and crying. Finally professors started swarming and medical help had come for the injured fledglings. "There is nothing we can do for her" scarlet whispered. "We must take her" another woman whispered. Dragon roared and released me to protect Anastasia. "SHE WILL STAY WITH ME AS I SIT THROUGH VIGAL, SHE WILL BE RELEASED LIKE A REAL WARRIOR" dragon roared.

The vamp stepped back carefully. I got up wiping a tear from my eyes and felt my lighting running out through the whole entire school. I felt the fledglings and I felt the horses lenobia was trying to soothe as the barn burned out. I went right down to the basement and felt the false wall and what I felt next made me drop to my knees. I felt moving bodies smashing against the wall.

"I NEED STRONG MEN TO FOLLOW ME NOW" I screamed leaping up. Dragon ignored me and was protectively running his hands through Anastasia's blood soaked hair. I shot down the stairs as professors followed me and Shey did. We got to the basement. "That wall is false and there is something on the other side of it, I can feel it" I said glaring at everyone. "We must destroy the wall" professor Dillon said stepping through.

"Well how do we do that?" another professor asked. "I have an idea everyone step back, dinami step forward and send your lightning into the wall, make sure it spreads into the bricks" Shey said. "Everyone cover your ears" she added. I protected my ears from sheys scream. "one, two, THREE" she screamed the three and a long piercing scream came out and I felt the vibrations of my lighting as it madly tried to keep the pain away. I sent lighting into the wall and the wall started cracking.

Shey stopped and took another deep breath in and continued the scream. The wall broke apart and dust cleared as one professor with an affinity for air pushed the dust from the basement. Sons of Erebus looking beat up and dirty emerged. They all emerged alive and weary eyed squinting through the lights. "DINAMI" I heard a very familiar voice roar. I saw aspis running for me. He scooped me up off my feet and spun us around as we hugged.

"I THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD OH MY GODDESS" Shey screamed. Aspis dropped me and covered his ears. "Shey watch it" I warned. "Sorry" Shey replied. "What happened we heard battle above us" the massive form of ate the head of the Erebus warriors came. "The raven mockers attacked, the life of Anastasia Lankford was taken this night but the fledglings that remained to fight where scarce but we killed a few of them" I said.

"Fledglings killed the mockers?" ate asked in shock. "Not just any fledglings, dinami killed the mocker Shey helped" a professor said from somewhere behind us. Aspis hugged me tightly "please do not get yourself into anymore danger without myself beside you" aspis whispered. "Oh shit my uncle, I have to go upstairs and comfort my uncle" I said turning and running.

Aspis followed me and Shey did as well. My uncle was kneeling at the pyre now lit and flaming. I knelt down and he reached out and pulled me closer to him. "Dinami, thank you for trying, thank you" dragon sobbed. It felt weird having dragon crying he was obviously incredibly tough. But I guess there is a weak point for everyone. From what I noticed from them was deep love, they even called each other "my own." Dragon silently sobbed for a half hour more than he was dead silent.

"Uncle?" I asked after about five minutes of this silence. He released me suddenly and then leaned forward. His hair falling over his shoulders and hanging down brushing his chest. He just silently sat there. "Dinami, please go tend to aspis he must be very hungry and very tired" dragon finally said. His tone was so broken and so lost I hugged him. He stayed still as I hugged him. "Yes uncle" I finally replied standing up. I brought aspis to the girl's dorm where I made him sandwiches.

He ate about five then Shey came with a bag of blood and a bottle of wine. She laced the wine with blood and handed it to him. Another warrior by the name of Daniel came up soon. "Brother I see you have found yourself good hands to stay within" he commented. Shey smiled lightly "come sit and join us, I will make you a few sandwiches and I'm sure there is enough wine and blood left" Shey said standing up and offering her chair to the warrior. Daniel nodded at Shey and sat down.

I got up and pulled another chair up for Shey when she returned. After both warriors had eaten and drunken it was time for them to sleep. "Thank you for the food and wine fledgling, merry part" Daniel said leaving the room with one last glance at Shey. When he left I grinned widely to Shey. "What?" she asked. "He totally thinks your cute" I replied.

"What? Um no he probably was staring at me because he heard about my scream or something" Shey replied. "What do you mean? Why would people stare at you because of that?" I asked. "Because it's nothing insanely cool like your gift or having an elemental affinity, nobody takes me, the girl who sings for her enemies seriously"Shey replied. "um Shey I hate to break it to you, but that wasn't any singing out there, that really hurt, I can't hear right still" aspis piped in.

She looked at aspis and smiled "really?" she asked hopefully. "Really" aspis replied. "Seriously if I met you on the battle field I would be terrified" I said grinning at her. "I guess if I met myself on the battle field I would be pretty scared to, thanks dinami thanks aspis" she said smiling. Then I looked around at everyone's smiles and it hit me. Anastasia was dead.

My aunt was dead, even though I had known her for a week she was still my mentor and she was my aunt. I felt tears fall down my face slowly. "Dinami what is wrong?" aspis asked pushing his chair back and coming to hug me. I leaned into his chest and sobbed. "Anastasia is dead" I finally managed. "I was wondering when It would hit her" Shey said softly.

I cried and cried and cried before aspis finally whispered something to Shey and she nodded then disappeared without even a goodbye. Aspis then bent over and picked me up and held me to his chest. "Come, time to rest my love" he whispered to me. He carried me in his arms out of the fledgling dorm rooms and through the courtyard and to the warrior dorms.

I barely noticed when he had set me down on a nicely made bed. "Sleep dinami I can leave you be or I can comfort you" aspis said stepping back. I pulled him back to me and he probably smiled but I couldn't see his face. We laid down and kicked our shoes off and finally fell asleep


	9. meetings and fencing

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. Aspis was up already and he was busy running a comb through his hair. I watched as he looked at the door and then to me. He smiled when he saw I was awake. "aspis open up, I know dinami is in there with you, zoey redbirds circle is back and we must meet with them!" came the voice of lenobia. Aspis opened the door and I blushed deeply as lenobia came right in. it was a good thing I was still dressed in what I wore the day before because I knew she might jump to conclusions me being in his room and everything.

She seemed to barley notice anything besides talking to me. "her circle is back they say they have banished Kalona and his mockers, we must meet with them" she repeated. "um yea ok hold on let me change" I said getting up. "no time come on get your shoes" she said lunging out. "wait my hair! I still have blood on these clothing!" I said panicking.

Aspis was behind me instantly handing me a jacket. I put it on and I managed to slide my shoes on as we walked briskly towards the meeting room. I put my hair up as we walked knowing it probably looked like crap. We came into the council room and everyone watched in shock as we burst in. "ok I got her we can continue" lenobia said.

Zoey redbird.

Zoey watched curiously as lenobia released Dinami's arm. Her long black hair was pulled up and I could see it wasn't brushed. She had on an oversized jacket so obviously she wasn't warned. The warrior whom always overshadowed her came in close behind her. "professor did you take her right from her bed?" Damien asked. "yes I took her and her mate right from their bed get over it" lenobia replied sitting down.

Zoey watched as dinami blushed and sat next to her uncle. "how are you dragon?" she whispered. He nodded. "after this meeting I don't care what you say to stop me but you're going to eat and sleep" she said sternly. He gave her a warning look. "don't give me that look uncle, do not make me go get Shey" she warned. Dragon finally gave up and nodded slowly.

"ok now can this meeting start yall?" Stevie-rea asked. Everyone nodded. "last night we managed to banish Kalona, we don't know how long it will last or how strong it was so be prepared for him to return with nefret" zoey spoke. "what will we do without a high priestess?" professor dillian asked. "we will need to find a new one, that obvious" zoey replied. "well what about you zoey?" dragon suggested.

Zoey sank back into her chair "I'm just a fledgling I can't" she protested. "a fledgling with filled in and expanded marks, you have the power zoey" dragon said looking right at her. "but she doesn't have the wisdom" dinami finished. Everyone looked at dinami now and she ignored everyone's odd looks. "the age comes wisdom, zoey is only sixteen, we need to remember that she is still a child, I suggest we do put her as our high priestess but we allow her to continue with her classes and we leave most of the big stuff to a group of trusted professors. I for one vote lenobia and dragon" dinami said.

Everyone watched her for a moment then lenobia saved her. "I agree" she replied. Everyone muttered and nodded. "well zoey, do you agree to be the power of this school?" dinami asked looking right into zoey's eyes. Zoey felt a little uncomfortable from her odd icy stare. Dinami's intense strong look made her feel small and weak. But dinami had been marked only a week. "fine" zoey finally said sighing. Dinami smiled and something about her smile sparked her memory.

"um hey dinami what was your name before you where marked?" zoey asked. Dinami smiled "Anna" she replied. "Anna? Hey didn't we like go to the same elementary and middle school?" she asked. "yes zoey we did, thanks for finally recognizing me, how is heath?" dinami asked her eyes sparking with humor. "oh he is ok I guess" zoey replied. "good, now I don't know about everyone else but I think I could use a shower, I will meet you in the games arena uncle I need to brush up on some sword skill" dinami said leaving.

Zoey got up and looked around carefully before taking off after dinami. She didn't mean to sneak or anything she was just way to curious. The warrior whom had escorted her in followed behind her then stood right next to her. He put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. Zoey paused "spirit make me as silent and visible as the night" she whispered. She then followed dinami more closely so she could here there conversation. "dinami relax before I am the one to get Shey" the warrior said chuckling.

"you dare get Shey and I will drop your ass right now" she replied seriously. "dinami at least wait until we have gotten to the dorms to break down, it will look bad for your image if you are seen being dragged through the dorms crying by a son of Erebus" he said teasingly. "oh shut up aspis, I'm not breaking down or anything I'm just bummed out, I think I have every right to be bummed out right now" dinami replied.

"I know my love, I just wish you wouldn't act so strong, dinami the words for strength yes, but your just named after strength, it doesn't mean you have to be strength" aspis replied. "I like being strong, someone around here has to be" she said giving her hair a very aphroditeish flick. Aspis laughed deeply and pulled dinami closer. "you should get a few more hours of sleep" aspis whispered into her ear.

"you should go and let dragon stab you through with a dirk" she replied. They way they joked made zoey a little weirded out. Through every insult they obviously did not mean it. The sparkle in their eyes and the smiles on their face. This girl, this fledgling dinami Lydia obviously had it made out for her. She was going to be someone important, the way she talked and walked and acted, she screamed greatness.

Zoey pulled back and felt a tear slide down her face. Zoey may have the ability to be great but she sure didn't look it. She just acted and walked and talked like a teenage girl. But dinami whom was barely a year older then her was an adult in many ways. Zoey disappeared into the night as dinami turned with a frown on her face.

Dragon

Dragon paced around the games arena awaiting his niece. She appeared within five minutes later followed by aspis. Dragon nodded to aspis and dinami. She gracefully fluttered across the room and smiled softly. "uncle" she said nodding her head. Dragon nodded back at her and tossed a sword at her. She caught it instantly and lunged forward all in one move. Dragon couldn't help but to smile.

His niece really was a good swordswoman. Even if this was her first week messing with them. But no she had centuries of practice with the sword she just did not know it. Dragon knew he couldn't tell dinami about who she really was so he just stayed silent as he ran her through drills. Her graceful movements reminded him of himself when he saw videos of himself fencing. Dinami sprung forward with her sword and the tip of it made contact with dragon's chest.

He smiled "good job dinami" he said. "I guess, shame on you uncle, getting distracted by thoughts and such pay attention" dinami replied. Dragon nodded and he crossed swords with her again. While they fenced dragon sunk back into his depression. His sweet Anastasia was gone, gone forever. There was nothing that could bring her back, only his death would ensure he would be back with her. Dragon watched as dinami gracefully fought back as he thought of his sweet Anastasia.

The only thing he had left in this world to protect and love was this girl before him, dinami, his dinami. Dragon dropped his sword and dinami had to stop herself from slicing his forearm. "uncle?" dinami asked. "dinami call me father, I know I am your uncle but please allow me to be a father to you" dragon said looking right at her. Her beautiful long hair glimmered as she blinked and then nodded. "yes father" she replied.

The bell for the speakers chimed "fledglings whom are to participate in our monthly parent visitation will make their way to the front hall at this time" the announcement said. Dinami carefully put her sword up and sighed. "I know there will be a few people to see me, wish to come along father?" dinami asked looking right at dragon. He nodded and watched as aspis followed them out of the arena.


	10. facing my mother again

Dinami

I was nervous. I hadn't seen my friends nor my family since I made the change a week ago. Things would be different now. I hoped that jace wasn't there; he would have heartbreak when he saw aspis. Aspis whom was the only male I could think of. It's as if all my wants for jace had disappeared the moment I met aspis's eyes. I knew my parent's wouldn't be there but I knew that Dan and Elvin would be there though.

Sons of Erebus waited outside of the doors and a few walked forward. "fledgling allow us to come with you" one of them said after saluting us. "why?" I asked curiously. "in the recent events ate has requested that those whom are an asset must be protected" the son of Erebus replied. I sighed and dragon nodded "only two" he added as we walked through the door and into the great hall.

I sighed as I looked around trying to spot out Dan and Elvin. I knew they would be here but what I saw instead was a shock. My mother and my sister stood rather uncomfortably in the mass of parents and vampyres and fledglings alike. "oh no" I whispered stepping back. "what?" dragon asked from behind me. "my mother and sister are here" I whispered back terrified.

"dinami come on move forward" dragon replied pushing me forward. I trudged over to them knowing I had to see them. "hey mom, hey Lisa" I said softly. They turned and looked at me and my escort with wide eyes. "Anna" my mother said stepping forward. "hey mom, um I guess I should introduce you, dragon this is my mom, and aspis this is my mom, mom this is dragon and aspis" I said pointing from person to person. My mom watched how close aspis and dragon where and then gasped.

"do not tell me you have gone to polygamy, I know vampyres are messed up but never that messed up" she gasped her whole face going white. I could almost feel dragon's whole face turn red with anger and I could hear aspis hide a laugh with a cough. I had the urge to smack them both. "mom no I-"my words where cut off. "ma'm may I be so kind to further introduce myself, I am your great uncle dragon Lankford" dragon said sternly moving in front of me.

"Lankford? That's my maiden name" she said eyeing dragon. "yes because I am related to you by blood" dragon repeated. "but, vampyres don't live that long, nobody can live that long, only god can live that long" she said nervously. "vampyres live centuries, just for your knowledge" dragon replied. I felt my whole body sink when my mother's face changed. "and that one beside you, is this a cousin?" she asked glaring aspis down. "um no, this is my err" I looked at aspis with a confused look.

"I am simply a very good friend" he replied offering his hand. She took it expecting a shake but instead he kissed the top of her hand. She made an odd noise as if his lips had burned her hand and pulled it away as fast as she could. "very good friend? Wow you're already here for a week and your acting like vampyres. Like a slut" my mother said looking cross. "mom!" I gasped. "mom cut it out, there is nothing wrong with vampyres" Lisa snapped.

"thank you Lisa" I replied. "no problem Anna" she said back smiling softly. Good old Lisa I could always count on her. "dinami I hate to be rude but is that another friend over there?" aspis asked. I turned and watched as two new faces popped up. "dinami?" my mom asked. "oh yea when you become a fledgling your allowed to change your name, my name is dinami now" I replied as Elvin and Dan met us.

"ANNA!" Dan boomed hugging me tightly. "hey guys" I said grinning widely. "meet my uncle dragon and my very good friend aspis" I said as they had their turn hugging me. "oh and my name is dinami now just a heads up, and looks like my mom is going to explode in about 3,2" before I could say one my mother did explode. "YOUNG LADY HOW DARE YOU, CHANGE YOUR BIRTH NAME TO SOMETHING SO OUTRAGEOUS, STENGTH? WOMAN ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO HAVE STRENGTH, WE ARE SUPPOSE TO ALLOW OUR MEN THE STRENGTH, LISA GRAB YOUR STUFF WE ARE LEAVING AND NEVER RETURNING" my mother shrieked.

Jace

Jace was busy staring at the hottest girl he had ever laid eyes on. Yea Anna was majorly hot but danmit this girl. He barely noticed when the screaming started. "MOM CALM DOWN" someone yelled. Jace turned to see Anna standing nose to nose with her mother. Ok now that statement could go back, Anna was officially the hottest girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was longer and thicker and her eyes had intensified in color. She looked more graceful and she looked smaller.

Maybe she was smaller or it didn't help that there were four massive vampyre males standing around her. Jace stepped forward through the crowd. "what is going on? Anna are you ok?" jace asked. His brown eyes shone with confusion as Anna's face twisted. Guilt, her face had guilt on it, pain and guilt. Everyone was silent. "NOW ANOTHER MALE COMES FORTH, YOUR DISGUST ME WHORE" her mother screamed striking her.

Jace was real fast to step between them but found himself bouncing back as the four male vampyre around her all suddenly appeared defensively around her. A blonde male with massive muscles held her to his chest while another shorter blonde male stood in front of her snarling. The other two where flanking the blonde one. Elvin and Dan watched in horror as a small female vampyre stepped into the chaos.

"MOM I CANT BELIVE YOU DID THAT" Lisa sobbed. She pushed forward to her sister and ran her hands over her hair. "what is going on here" a cold stern voice asked. "ask my whore of a daughter, you see how the males surround her" her mother replied. "dinami? A whore, I think not, in my week of knowing her the only male I have seen her as much as look at was her own uncle dragon Lankford and her warrior protector aspis" the small vampyre replied. "he is no longer my uncle, he is my father and I bet you he will be a better parent then you and dad together" Anna hissed.

She looked danm scary and jace could have sworn he saw sparks flying around her. "she is a useless creature of darkness now, she has nothing to be proud of, she should be dead" her mother hissed back. "dead? Dinami should be getting hero worship, she saved the life of many fledglings just last night, your daughter has been uniquely gifted by our goddess" she replied. "she has been touched by darkness!" her mother insisted.

Another vampyre broke through the circle and by now everyone was watching in shock. This girl had brown hair and a nasty look on her face. "listen woman I don't know who you think you are, but nobody fucking slaps my friend like that" she said seizing her mother up. "I am her mother get the hell out of my face you demon" Anna's mother spat. "you think I'm a demon? Wait till you piss off dinami, no mother should ever hit or talk to their daughter that way" the girl replied.

"I am done here, Lisa come now, we shall no longer stick around such blasphemy" her mother hissed. "no mom" Lisa said crossing her arms over her chest. "what did you just say?" she hissed back. Lisa stepped forward "I am nineteen you don't control me, don't expect me home anytime soon either, bye" Lisa said in her face. Anna's mother turned red faced and left the room. Jace turned to Anna whom was in utter shock. He pushed through the people in his way and hugged Anna.

"hey Anna I missed you" he whispered into her ear. She pulled away. "jace my name is dinami now and I think I should tell you something" she replied. "what's that baby?" jace asked. "i.i.i I think we should end our relationship, I'm sorry" she replied chewing her bottom lip. Jace blinked for a moment and then nodded "yea I know you need to be with your own kind, I still love ya though, you will always be my friend dinami" jace replied. Dinami nodded and then leaned back into the arms of the same male vampyre.

"well I think we should cut this visiting session short for dinami, dinami due to last night's events I think you should go back to sleep" the short vampyre said. Dinami nodded "yes lenobia" she replied. Then she disappeared. Melvin and Dan had sick looks on their faces. "we need to do something about her mother" Dan finally said. "no we just need to make sure my mom doesn't get near her again" Lisa said glaring at them.

"what's wrong with your mother anyway?" jace asked. "she was brainwashed seriously when she was a kid" Lisa replied. "I'm glad dinami is here, hey what's the big issue with dinami as a name? I like it! It fits her way better then Anna" Dan said. Lisa sighed "dinami means strength in Greek, my mother thinks that woman should never be strong" Lisa replied. "but that is so her, dinami, I like it because she is strong" Melvin replied.

"I agree, oh well now that my mom is totally against her it means I will have to send her some money" Lisa said shaking her head. "well wait, what if we open a bank account and each put fifty bucks in it a month? I think the three of us can afford that" Melvin suggested. "yea we can good idea Mel" Lisa said. They nodded and then all left together.


	11. calm down and heat up

Dragon

Dragon walked into the game arena to see dinami not asleep like she should have been but fiercely over coming Christophe and Shaw in a duel. Shaw was an old friend of dragons whom had come down for the tougher times. Aspis was nervously pacing the fight shooting dinami frightened and crossed looks. "child what are you doing?" dragon boomed. Dinami swung around and ripped both Shaw and Christophe's swords from there grips and fell on her knee as they both fell back and hit the ground.

Her head was down and her long hair brushed down her shoulders and to the sandy ground. She looked up and got up tossing the swords down. "father" dinami said firmly nodding. "psht of course a swordswoman like that would be the offspring of the one and only dragon Lankford" Shaw said getting up and helping Christophe up. "I see you have met Shaw and Christophe, dinami Shaw was the one who marked me" dragon said putting his hand over her shoulder firmly.

Dinami nodded "nice to meet you" she replied. Aspis walked forward "dragon I tried to stop them I swear, but they insisted" aspis said nervously. Dragon glared at aspis and he shrunk back. "remember aspis, that you can never stop Dinami's actions but you can stand around her to guard the negative outcomes" dragon said. Aspis nodded "well now that that is taken care of, who cares to go get some lunch off campus?" dragon asked.

"really?" dinami asked her whole face lighting up. "of course my daughter, as long as your with us your safe" dragon replied hugging her close. "I see no issues with that" Shaw replied, "if dinami goes I go" aspis replied. Christophe just shrugged. "good, come on, my jeep is parked in the parking garage" dragon said walking forward. The whole group walked towards the jeep. Once they were off campus everyone was chatting softly. Dragon couldn't help but to fall back into his depression.

His daughter was beginning to act dangerously, what to do? What to do? Maybe yes, maybe Shaw could watch her, yes Shaw and aspis would be the two perfect people to watch her, to make sure she doesn't become harmed. They pulled into a steakhouse and as everyone got out of the car dragon paused. "So dinami, Christophe why don't you two go ahead and see how long the wait is" dragon called.

Dinami nodded and disappeared inside. Dragon then turned to aspis and Shaw. "men, I need to ask a big favor of you two" dragon said. "what would that be my friend?" Shaw asked. "dinami, she is reckless right now, the pain of losing a mother and an aunt all within 24 hours isn't awakening sadness but anger" dragon said. "her aunt died to?" Shaw asked. "actually in reality dinami is my niece and I took her as my daughter because her mother abandoned her earlier in a very disgusting way" dragon replied.

"ah, because I was trying to figure out how something with that color hair could come from you and Anastasia" Shaw replied. "Shaw pay attention, so I'm asking you two if you can follow her as her guards and make sure she is protected, don't force her to stop anything but make sure she is protected from any of the negative affects" dragon said seriously. Shaw nodded "anything for you friend, it has been many years since I have had something to protect" Shaw replied. "of course I will watch dinami, I love her, I know I have only known her like a week, but I love her" aspis replied.

"good, your suppose to love her, I can feel it's the right thing" dragon replied. "the wait isn't that long guys come on" dinami said poking her head from around the car. Dragon smiled and then they walked to the restaurant. Humans watched with utter shock as the four massive warriors walked in all following the tiniest little vampyre fledgling they had ever seen.

Waitress

I was hanging around the hostess podium waiting for this slow shift to be over with. The door opened and in came a small petite girl. Her long black hair and piercing eyes made me freeze for a moment. I noticed she had a crescent moon tattooed into her forehead. She was a vampyre fledgling. Wait a fledgling? I thought they were not allowed outside of the house of night. A slim vampyre male followed her as she walked over to us. The male was pretty damn cute like all vampyres seemed to be.

human chicks normally didn't get the male vampyres, only the girl vampyres could date humans and it be considered ok. "hey how long is the wait for a group of five?" she asked smiling. "oh um no wait we only have ya know like couples and groups of three, we have a table ready" I replied back without thinking. She beamed at me then looked at the slim vampyre "come on Christophe lets go get my father and the others" she said disappearing out of the door.

I sighed as I got table six ready for them. When I returned to the podium the little girl looked even tinier. She was standing between four male vampyres. All of them massive and mountains. Not to mention incredibly sexy. I blinked a few times who the fuck was this girl and why did she have so many damn guys with her? I was curious to see which one might be her father but they all looked so young it was hard to fucking tell. "um right this way" I muttered as I walked. They followed me through the restaurant.

"watch out dinami there is a ledge" a voice said. I looked over my shoulder to see the blonde haired shorter male taking her hand as she stepped down from the high ledge. "father I'm perfectly capable of doing things by myself" she said crossly. "I know child I just am watching out for you that's all" the male replied. I showed them the table and they all sat I noticed that the other blonde haired male and possibly the biggest of them all pulled the chair out for the girl.

"thanks aspis" she said smiling at him. I watched utterly baffled as they sat gracefully and softly chatted with each other. I disappeared into the kitchens. "you will never believe what is outside in the dining hall right now" I couldn't help but gasp. Everyone turned to me and I inhaled. "the smallest girl I have ever seen with these four massive ass vampyre men" I replied. "is the girl a vampyre to?" someone asked. "no she is a fledgling and it's so odd, I think that like some vampyre princess is here or something" I replied fast.

"vampyre princess? I don't think they have those" the chef said poking his head out from his little cubby. "well you go look out and tell me she doesn't look like some sort of princess with her damn guard" I replied. Sure enough everyone pressed against the kitchen windows that showed into the dining halls. "that girl dose look like a princess, how old do you think she is?" the chef asked. "I would say she looks around thirteen fourteen, and since she is a vampyre she must be at least sixteen, seventeen" Louise replied. "ok now what about them, her little entourage?" I asked.

"two of them are pretty damn old, that one has a slightly browning tint to his roots so he has to be at least a century. That one has actual grey hair so possibly longer, that one is about the same age as the first but that one right there, he is young, very young possibly in his twenties. And I can see that he is her warrior" Louise added. We all turned to look at Louise. "what? My sister is a vampyre" he said shrugging. "so she taught you all this?" I asked. "um duh. She told me how to guess ages within vamps and how to tell how they are associated with one another, that one is the girl's warrior" Louise said pointing to the youngest looking male.

"how can you tell?" one asked. "well he is sitting rather close to her and is always keeping her within his eyesight." Louise replied. I shook my head and sighed. I walked out of the kitchens.

Dinami

After we finished eating and got back to the house of night everyone was in a slightly better mood. "ok now what shall we do?" dragon asked. "I don't know maybe just walk around there isn't too much we can do around here" I replied. "how about we go riding? I'm sure lenobia wouldn't mind borrowing a few horses" dragon suggested. "riding, I like that idea" dinami said her gaze distant. "what are you thinking about so hard?" dragon asked. "the way everyone at the restaurant was watching us, I guess vampyres get gawked at a lot" I replied looking up at him. "they do because we are bigger and faster than them, we are stronger and all around better than them" aspis replied.

"they looked at me the most though. Like pity and disgust, disgusted that such a young looking girl could be as they think of it "cursed" and pitied because I am turning into something disgusting and I could end up dying" I explained. Dragon and aspis gave me blank looks. "she is definitely yours all right" Shaw saw clapping dragon on the back."none of that's true though" dragon replied. "I know it isn't, but they don't know anything about us, maybe the general public wouldn't fear us so much if they knew more about us as people and not as vampyre" I replied.

Dragon sighed "there was a time when we were completely open with humans and that ended with the burning times" dragon said with a sigh. I shook my head and walked forward dragon had to hurry to keep up with me. "dinami what is wrong for real?" aspis asked. I turned around fiercely and faced them both. "I don't want to be looked down upon by anyone, even if it is misunderstanding human beings" I replied. Everyone watched as I turned around again and everyone followed me silently.

As we rode in the woods next to the school, as we put the horses back into their stalls, and as we walked our own separate ways, silence. When I got upstairs I noticed zoey in the corner instantly and I walked right towards her. I saw Shey had already joined there group. "hey zoey" I said as I walked closer. She looked up and smiled softly. "come join us dinami" she said. I blankly joined her and Shey and her little group of friends. "what did you do today?" Shey asked curiously. "spent some time with dragon, he is more like my father then my uncle so it makes me happy" I replied.

"hey dinami is it true you can like, spit lighting from your finger tips?" shaunee suddenly asked. "twin! We were going to wait!" Erin said giving shaunee a deathly look. "sorry couldn't help it" shaunee said. Everyone turned and looked at me and Shey patted my hand reassuringly. "yes I do have an affinity for lighting" I sighed. "that's cool" Stevie-rea said after a long moment of silence. "I guess" I replied. "can you show us?" zoey asked curiously. I nodded and raised my hand up and within a few moments lighting buzzed to life on my finger tips.

It became easier to control now that I had figured out how to use it. I had been concentrating too hard before, I just had to relax, lighting was free flowing it needed relaxation. Fledglings turned to watch me as lighting shot from my fingertips. "see nothing that impressive" I replied. "if you think that's not impressive then you got brain damage" Erin said smiling. I grinned "I don't think it's impressive, so what she can shoot lighting from her fingertips?" a nasty voice said from behind us. I stiffened up and turned to see a fledgling girl glaring right at us.

"Becca what do you want?" Aphrodite asked with an equally nasty voice. "nothing just to drive some sense into yalls head, yall think you are so cool because you have cool gifts and such, looking down on everyone whom isn't powerful, just remember the more power you have the more people will try and end you" becca said coldly. I turned around and glared right at her with my coldest glare. "Becca you're just jealous that your nothing special" I shot back at her. She gave me a very nasty glare back "I am everything special, I am the prettiest girl around here and everyone knows it, but no everyone doesn't notice me anymore because you and your little dorks can shoot things from your brains" she replied.

"Becca that's outrageous, you must be delusional" Aphrodite snapped back. "I wasn't asking you whore" becca glared. I was up and facing her entirely now. "take that back becca, if anyone is a whore around here it's you, or should I say wanna-be-whore, guys run from you, your repulsive and don't ever forget that, so unless you have something nice to say then get the fuck out of our faces" I said.

I felt sparks rip to life around me as I said this. The power of my voice frightened me a little bit but I ignored it and stood my ground. Shey and Aphrodite got up. "trust me, us three are the very three you don't want to mess with" Aphrodite said. "you think I'm scared? Yes your dad might be the mayor of this city Aphrodite but you know he doesn't care about you, and you dinami, you may call dragon your dad but he won't do anything to me, and Shey, if I remember correctly your parents said they would rather have you dead then a vampyre" becca replied.

"And from what I heard your parents were so disgusted they killed themselves from shame" Aphrodite replied venomously. I froze, we all did. I turned and looked at Aphrodite. "Not cool Aphrodite, your sinking to her level there" I said giving her an appalled look. She looked from me to becca "if she wants to talk about our parents then we can talk about hers" Aphrodite replied. "No we can't, now becca we don't want to talk to you so please get the fuck" I said dismissing her. She gave us one last glaring look and disappeared out of the dorm lounge. "That girl needs some serious help" Erin said gazing after her. "ditto" shaunee echoed the gaze.

I felt dizzy and tired. "Um guys I'm going to go find aspis" I muttered leaving. "don't tell me she got to you dinami" Shey said. "no she didn't but I really need to find aspis anyway, see yall at dinner I guess" I replied disappearing.


	12. Her sweet revenge

Aspis

Aspis sat on his bed trying to repair a massive hole in one of his favorite pair of pants. It was incredibly tricky because he had massive hands. Aspis swore silently as he messed up and dropped the needle again. There was a sharp rapping on his door and aspis was up. He opened the door to see dinami standing before him. She looked seriously pissed and aspis could see sparks threatening to turn into lighting around her. "Dinami? What is wrong?" aspis asked instantly dropping his attempt at sewing.

"Nothing it's just some girl named becca bitching" she replied walking in. she closed the door behind her and her eyes went to the crumbled sewing mess on the bed. She laughed and then rolled her eyes. "I could do that for you if you want" she said her gaze fixing to him. Aspis smiled sheepishly. "Yea sure I guess" he replied sitting back on his bed. Dinami shook her head smiling and sat down as the last of the sparks disappeared from around her. She picked the needle and thread up and pulled the mess apart.

"Seriously there some things guys shouldn't attempt when they have fingers like that" she said jerking her head towards aspis's hands. Aspis laughed deeply pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. Dinami quickly had the thread and needle ready to go, something that had taken aspis about an hour to accomplish. "So do you want to talk about becca?" aspis asked studying her face carefully. "Nope, not really" she replied as she picked the pair of pants up and examined them. "How on earth did you do that aspis?" she asked. "I'm a bit clumsy sometimes and I guess I tripped and crashed into a swords rack" he replied.

"Ouch" she replied. "Hm, it did kind of stung a bit, but that's beside the point dinami, what's bothering you?" aspis asked again. She smiled and looked right at him. Her icy blue eyes reached out to him. Her eyes where the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. "Nothing but girl drama, something you shouldn't worry yourself with warrior" she replied. She was already half way done with his pants. "I think I was put here on this earth just to protect you, just to be yours for the keeping" aspis said. Dinami looked up again and had a playful smile. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"You know the moment we saw each other something clicked dinami, I haven't been able to keep away from you, and I know you enjoy having me around" aspis replied. "Yes I agree, but why would the goddess put you here just to protect me?" she asked. "maybe because your meant to stay alive and your meant to do something for the greater good, and I'm not talking about the messed up greater good where vamps rule the world, I'm talking about keeping the peace between vamps and humans." He replied. "Nah I think that's zoey's job, my job is probably just to give her a helping hand" dinami replied.

"I think zoey has the bigger job yes, but I know your something more than just a simple fledgling, I think your something greater" he replied. "Um ok whatever aspis, here all done" she said handing him his pants. He looked and sure enough double stitched and perfectly in line, you could barely notice the rip and repair. "Thanks dinami" he replied hugging her. His massive arms felt nice around her small body. "Would you like to go walk?" dinami asked. Aspis nodded and they together left the dorms.

As they walked through downtown Tulsa they held hands. It was close to dinner time but they didn't care. Aspis thought maybe dinami would let him take her out to eat just him and her. Maybe they can laugh and act like humans. Though humans were not as big as aspis nor where they as beautiful as dinami. "Hey wait I know those people" dinami said pausing. Aspis followed her gaze and saw a group of teenagers all laughing at the star bucks across the street. "Want to go say hi?" he asked.

"Nah not unless they notice me, come on lets go get something though" she replied going across the street. Nobody noticed them entering and aspis noticed dinami couldn't help but crane her neck to watch the giggling teenagers. The guy who took their order was a little bit to kind to dinami but aspis refused to let something like that bother him. They left and found a table outside. Dinami had a tea of sorts and aspis got a coffee piled high with whipping crème and a bunch of syrups and powdery sugar. "You're going to end up having a seizure from all that caffeine and sugar" she said raising her eyebrow.

Aspis laughed and took a big lick of whipping crème. "What you don't like sugar?" he asked. "Um yea I like sugar but not that much" she said her eyes widening. She cracked up laughed "what?" aspis asked. "You have a lot of whipped crème on your face" she managed through her laughs. "Oh you mean like this?" aspis asked picking up a spoon full of whipping crème and flung it right on her face. She froze for a moment then her eyes filled with humor and she laughed. "You're going to pay for that" she said getting up.

"uh oh" aspis said playfully. But when dinami actually came hurtling into his chest he actually said uh oh for real. He picked her up and held her in his arms as she laughed. "NO! ASPIS PUT ME DOWN PLEASE!" she yelled laughing. Everyone watched as they played. "Oh you want to hang upside down? Ok!" aspis said loudly enough for her to hear. He released her shoulders and she hung upside down for a few seconds. "no aspis come on stop" she said giggling hard. Aspis pulled her up "oh so you want to spin in a circle?" he asked. He spun her around and she laughed very hard. "Put me down seriously" she laughed.

"Ok fine" he replied. He gently put her down and she popped up and hid behind her chair. "Oh come on dinami!" aspis said smiling. "Anna? Is that you?" a voice came. Dinami froze and her eyes met someone else's. "Um yea I guess but I changed my name, you know it's like dinami now" she said nervously. She circled the table and came back to stand beside aspis. "And who is this?" the blonde girl asked. "Um Elisa meet aspis. Aspis an old friend Elisa" dinami replied. "So wait your name is dinami now?" she asked. "mhm" dinami replied nodding. "Come on you guys have to come say hi to everyone" she said pulling Dinami's hand.

"We were wondering where you went, we heard you where marked and I can see that you where! That's so awesome come on!" Elisa said as she dragged dinami over to their table. Aspis blinked and caught up with them. "Guys it was her, and oh her name is dinami now! She was marked and look she even has a friend" Elisa said pushing dinami forward. The girls in the group blinked when they saw aspis and he uneasily ignored them and paid attention to dinami whom was looking agitated. "So wow you like really turned into a vamp?" a girl asked. "Not a vamp, I'm going to become a vamp one day, like aspis right here he is a full grown vamp" dinami said looking right at the girl.

"Or die right? I thought fledglings can reject the change and like die" the girl said. "Right amber, they can but I doubt I'm going to die" she said shrugging. "Did it hurt when you got that mark?" a red headed girl asked genuinely curious. "Not really hale, well it felt like a wasp stung me but I was good after a little bit." Dinami replied. The girls watched curiously and a few of the guys where chuckling. It was too late before aspis could stop anything. They were here to taunt her and make fun of her, these where never friends they where bullies and harsh ones to. "Dinami it's getting late we should go" aspis said. Dinami looked right up at aspis and smiled

"No we can wait a few more minutes before we leave" she replied. This wasn't going to end out well. "Hmm the boyfriend seems eager to get going, what's wrong? Afraid that you're going to see something that you like?" one of the girls asked. The boys laughed as aspis felt the familiar buzz in the air. "So how have you guys been?" dinami asked. "We have been good, it has been kind of boring without you around though, no body to make us laugh" Elisa said getting up. "That's kind of sick Elisa, just thought you should know" dinami replied. "Oh please dinami, you knew that you liked it, at least you where getting attention from the popular kids" she replied.

She took a cigarette out and lit it. "Elisa please don't smoke" dinami said as her eyes turned ice cold. "What you don't like smoke? I thought that since you became a vamp you would have turned into a badass like they all do, let me guess everyone at the house of night has rejected you to and this insanely hot creature here is feeling pity. You know Hun you don't have to hang around her, you should stay here and hang with us" Elisa said exhaling right into Dinami's face. "Excuse me, I don't think that's a good idea, please put that out" aspis said. The girl laughed and then a truly scary voice came "put, it out, now, or I will hurt you" dinami said.

Everyone turned and the boys went "ooohhhhhhhh" the girls burst out laughed. "You think you can fight us? Come bring it" Elisa said striking her. Dinami smiled and then sparks flew up from around her and lighting shot up around her. The guys got up "what the fuck is this shit?" one of them asked. "That freak is doing something" another girl screamed, "this shit doesn't scare me" Elisa said. Dinami smiled sweetly and then cupped her cheek. Elisa went wide eyed and shook slightly. "Oh if it doesn't scare you then I must applaud you, I think you even deserve a kiss" dinami said. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Elisa's and Elisa's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell down.

Aspis laughed when he saw she wet herself. "Dinami come let's go" aspis said laughing. The lighting disappeared and aspis and dinami ran laughing. "That was so fun, I'm sorry but that was amazing" dinami said still laughing. "I get it, harmless revenge it was funny but be more careful next time" aspis said. Dinami smiled brightly "come on I'm hungry" she said leading him to a restaurant at random. They ate and walked down Tulsa Main Street. "Dawn is coming soon we should get back" dinami said looking at the sky. "Yea come on lets go to the car" he replied pulling her towards dragons jeep that they had borrowed.

When they got back to the house of night dragon was waiting for them. "Good your back, I was starting to get worried" he said as we walked out of the garage. "Don't worry we went had something warm to drink and then ate some dinner" dinami replied. "Well good to know that you're safe and had fun, you two should get to bed soon" dragon suggested. "Yea it's been a long night" dinami replied. "I will walk you to your dorm" aspis said. They walked and paused outside of the girl's dorm. Aspis looked at her and without thinking he bent down and kissed her. She returned the kiss with enthusiasm that made aspis pick her up off her feet. When they broke apart dinami was chuckling. "What?" aspis asked curiously. "Nothing I was thinking about what Elisa said, about you being my boyfriend" she replied. "What about it?" he asked. "Well I like the idea of calling you my boyfriend" she replied looking right at him.

Aspis grinned "dinami would you be my girlfriend?" he asked her hopefully. "Of course I would love to" she said smiling. "Ok then girlfriend, get to bed and I will see you in the morning" he said pecking her lips. She smiled and disappeared into the girl's dorm. Aspis turned to see dragon standing there. "Oh dragon hello" aspis said nervously. Had dragon seen that? Dragon called her daughter, would he not like the idea of her having someone in her life so young. "Aspis I think we should talk" dragon said sternly. "Um sureee" aspis said slowly. "You're not in trouble boy come on" dragon said waving him over. Aspis followed dragon still a little nervous.

"I don't mind if you and dinami are together, at least I know I can really count on someone to keep her safe, just promise me you will not go overboard with protecting her, it has happened to the best of us when we protect someone we love. She needs to be free" dragon started as they walked. "Of course I understand that dragon, you really don't mind if dinami is my girlfriend?" aspis asked. "not at all, I know you two are meant to be, just keep her safe and remember I am her father so I will act like one" dragon replied. Then dragon turned and disappeared leaving aspis nervous about dragons last statement.


	13. A mission

I sat with aspis watching the news when my phone rang. It was a text from dragon. _Meeting in council room about zoey come quick. _ I reread the text then got up. "Something is up with zoey and there is a meeting we need to go" I said looking at him. "Oh is something wrong? We saw her right before she left for Italy" aspis said. "I don't know come on" dinami said getting up. They went to the council room and everyone was silent. "What happened?" I asked. "Dinami we have bad news, it seems that something happened to zoey" dragon said. He looked like crap. "What happened father?" I asked sitting down beside him. "Her soul has shattered" dragon replied faintly. "Her soul shattered?" I asked confused. "When a high priestess is deeply hurt their soul shatters sometimes, within a week they die" dragon replied. It looked like he had been crying again.

"No! Zoey cant die we need her!" I said in shock. "Well its happening" dragon said. "No it's not going to happen, zoey will make it I know it" I said fiercely. "Think, no one has ever recovered from there soul shattering, it has not been done!" dragon insisted. "Father have you given up?" I asked. "What?" he asked me in surprise. "Father have you already given up on hope? Have you already lost your strength" I asked again. "No I would never" he said looking right at me. "Then have hope that zoey will make it, because if you give up on zoey then you're giving up on the only hope we have" I replied. "No we have people who can do this, you, Stevie-rea. Obviously the goddess had backup plans incase anything happened to zoey" dragon replied.

"You're making me sick father, Stevie-rea and I where never back up plans we where assistance, we are here to assist zoey. And I will do what I was put here to do, I will assist zoey by not giving up on her, I suggest you do the same because I know Stevie-rea will never give up on zoey" I said fiercely. Everyone was silent and I sat back down and watched everyone. Aspis whom was behind me put his hands on my shoulders and I could feel his proud smile. "She has a point dragon, your daughter has a point" lenobia said finally. "I agree" another professor replied.

Erik nodded slowly in agreement. Finally dragon spoke "yes you have a point daughter, we will not give up on zoey, and we need to find someone to take her place while she is gone though" dragon replied. "Stevie-rea" I said instantly. "Speaking of Stevie-rea where is she?" aspis asked. "She disappeared right before we called this meeting" dragon replied. "Where?" I asked. "She said something about needing to commune with the earth" lenobia answered. I sighed knowing it was a damn lie, recently Stevie-rea had been disappearing a lot, she even had come back burned to a crisp.

Now she was gone again. Wonderful. "Call me when Stevie-rea arrives and we will finish this" I said leaving the council room with aspis.

Dragon

Dragon watched as his daughter disappeared from the room. "It is kind of sad when such young fledglings show more wisdom then we do" lenobia said finally. Everyone looked at her. "It means that there is great hope for this generation of vampyres, I feel with these fledglings we will have an era of peace, I can already feel that dinami will become involved in the head council and zoey will as well" dragon replied. "Do you think they actually know this themselves or this is the goddess whispering through them?" lenobia asked. "No I think it is them, they all came from tough situations they never had it easy, all pretty much left by their parents, expect Stevie-rea though. "Dragon replied. "they are in safe hands now and I can see they will be a major asset, we can no longer treat them as fledglings but we must give them respect, they have earned it, especially dinami now" lenobia replied.

Dragon sighed, the hole In his heart from Anastasia's death still hurt. The idea of putting dinami up into a difficult situation hurt as well. "But what if dinami and the others end up dead? I don't think I can live with another one I love dying, especially my daughter" dragon said. "We know how strongly you feel for dinami she is an amazing creature, she is on her own made up level of living, she will become something very great" lenobia insisted. "But if she dies then I have nothing left to hold onto" dragon said slowly. Dragon was losing it again, by the time dragon left he would be crying and his head would plague itself with visions of Anastasia's death and of possible deaths for dinami. Dragon couldn't take it.

"Dragon you know that you would get your ear chewed clean off if you let dinami hear you speak like that" lenobia said. "Dinami is my only strength left to be honest" dragon admitted. "then let her do what she needs to do, that way you won't have to rely on her" lenobia said exiting the council room.

Dinami

I was in aspis's room wrapped into his chest and tangled into him. It was relaxing just having someone to hold you. There was a rapping on the door and it sounded fast. "Oh for fuck sakes" I growled. Every time I tried to relax with aspis someone always had to come knocking. "I'm serious if this continues we are going to the basement or attic" I said getting up. I opened the door to see four professors standing there. "Um hello" I said blinking. Lenobia was amongst them. "Dinami we must ask a favor of you, sorry to disrupt your relaxation" she said. "Um sure no problem we were just talking" I said.

"Good now you might want to come with us and I suggest you come as well aspis" lenobia said. I nodded and we followed them out of the room. "we have a feeling soon we will need the allegiance of the house of nights, we have chosen four house of nights in this country that are very powerful and have a wide selection of fledglings whom have been showing increasingly powerful skill, we need someone to go and represent our school and make agreements for those fledglings to join us and for the schools to be on our side if things go wrong" lenobia explained. "And you want me to go with aspis" I replied.

"Yes, Shaw will escort you along with Christophe and Draco, I would invite Shey along but it might not be the best idea, we need her here" lenobia explained. "Fine when do I leave?" I asked. "As soon as we can get the jet ready, go pack for a month and report down to nefret's old office we have everything waiting" lenobia said. I nodded and turned and kissed aspis "go pack I will meet you there" I said disappearing into the girl's dorm. I ripped through my room packing fiercely. Megs meowed very loudly and leapt up onto of my suitcase. I giggled "of course you're coming to megs" I replied. After dispensing her into the awesome basket with a door I had gotten for her a few days ago at pet co I was ready to go. Right before I left I blanked out totally and remembered that I needed my bathroom stuff.

I growled impatiently and shot across the room to the bathroom. After I was good and ready for the third time I was able to leave. Everybody watched as I came out. "Where are you going?" becca sneered. "Somewhere thankfully you're not" I replied. I got to nefret's office to see lenobia and aspis already waiting. The warriors where there to. "Does my father know?" I asked. "Nope he won't know till you're safely out of his reach" lenobia replied. "Ok so what am I suppose to be doing?" I asked. "First we are sending you to tower grove, your father went to school there so they are eager to accept your visit. We haven't told them you're a fledgling just that you represent our school and we are interested in doing some trading. Your job is to however way you feel necessary convince them to give you there most talented" lenobia replied.

"Yea ok I can do that" I nodded. "When you're done with them we will send you instructions on where you're going next, good luck "lenobia said hugging me tightly.

The next day.

The sun had just set when I exited the plane. We had flown all day and I oddly felt refreshed. "I was passed out the whole time wasn't I?" I asked aspis. He smirked and nodded while I stretched making noises as my back popped. Waiting for us where two sons of Erebus and a woman. "Hello my name is Sara and welcome" she said smiling softly. "Hello my name is dinami I am the Tulsa house of night representative" I said offering her my hand. She looked at me in shock "oh well they did not tell me they were sending a fledgling, I think there must be a mistake" she said.

"None at all ma'm" I insisted. She looked at me "I'm sure that you wouldn't have been sent, I insist that there has been a mistake" she replied. I smiled kindly "of course you must be confused by my fledgling status, as you know a bunch of weird things have been happening at our house of night, I am as you would say one of those unusual things, now can we get going I must talk to your high priestess" I said. She blinked and nodded. After our bags where loaded into the car we drove. Silence as I sat between all of the warriors. I turned my phone on just long enough to check for texts or voicemails from dragon. Nothing yet but I knew that when he woke up my phone would blast to pieces. We arrived at the tower grove and found a grand welcoming. Sons of Erebus awaited us and the whole school was lined up.

Jules

Jules paced and looked at sandy "she is late, they are late! What if that dammed woman got lost?" Jules said irritably. "Don't worry Jules I'm sure they will be here momentarily my priestess" sandy replied. I nodded dinami Lankford would be coming, she was the daughter of dragon Lankford and Anastasia Lankford both of them where the best professors and in dragons case an interschool celebrity they had ever had. Now there only daughter was coming. "They are here" sandy announced. Jules jolted and turned to see indeed the Lexus was pulling up. The doors opened and four massive sons of Erebus came from the car. "Now everyone remember this woman is to be respected" Jules shouted one last time.

This was Jules first year of being high priestess and she couldn't fail. Jules had to impress the Lankford's. A small fledgling was helped from the car by one of the blonde warriors. Her eyes scanned the crowd with amusement. She had long waist length black hair and icy eyes. She caught Jules eye and then moved aside. Yes this was it the Lankford daughter was emerging, it was a little odd that they had brought a fledgling with them but oh well Jules was sure they had a reason. But no the doors closed. Jules stepped forward and approached the fledgling and the warriors carefully. "Hello my name is Jules I am the high priestess of this house of night" Jules said slowly offering her hand. "Priestess merry meet, my name is dinami Lydia Lankford" she said clasping Jules forearm.

"You're the Lankford daughter?" Jules asked. She smiled sweetly "I indeed am the one and only Lankford daughter, I know your surprised by my being only a fledgling but as I explain to your wonderful professor Sara, there have been a lot of unusual things happening at our house of night and I simply am one of those things" she replied. The maturity of her voice frightened Jules. The way she held herself so strongly also frightened Jules. This girl had to be taken seriously no matter what her age. "Students of Pennsylvania house of night, may I introduce our honored guest and her guard dinami Lydia Lankford" Jules said turning around. The students clapped eagerly and dinami smiled lightly. "Well shall I show you to your rooms so maybe you can rest and then tomorrow we can have our meeting?" Jules asked.

"actually no, we are all quite well rested but maybe to unpack and freshen up, we shall have our meeting after lunch if that's ok with you" dinami said looking right at Jules. Her eyes where another thing that frightened Jules. The way she held eye contact and how they pierced into your soul. "Of course, now we were not sure how to arrange things, are your warriors to all stay in our dorms or maybe you want them closer?"Jules asked. She smiled at the blonde warrior standing closest to her. "the men will be happy in the bunks but aspis I do like to keep close to me, he will do fine sharing a room with me" she replied.

Jules nodded, so this girl had a warrior as well? One of the biggest Jules had ever seen as well. He looked kind hearted and loving when he looked to his beloved fledgling but when his eyes left her, danger flashed through them. Was dinami even aware of that? "Of course now please allow me to show you to your rooms" Jules said forcing herself forward. Jules first year as head priestess and she was dealing with something she thought nobody would ever see. A fledgling acting as a high priestess.

After lunch

Jules sat in the council room awaiting dinami. She arrived perfectly on time with her guard. She wore an elegant black dress that moved down her body as if a black rose had hugged her and stayed. Her long black hair perfect not a strand out of place. Her gaurds followed behind her and her consort and warrior aspis was next to her. She gracefully saluted Jules and sat down. Jules noticed her warrior aspis pulled the chair out for her. Jules eyed sandy behind her; he never pulled any danm chairs out for her. Jules sat down in suit and dinami smiled "first off I would like to say thank you for welcoming me and my escort into your beautiful school. I would also like to say I do not intend to stay to long, the moment my buisness is done I will be leaving" she said

. Jules smiled "you must have very urgent buisness back at your house of night" Jules commented. "oh no I have other house of nights to visit, so with this urgency and the current situations coming from our school I will get straight to the point" dinami said standing up. She took a laptop out of her bag and she set it before Jules. Dinami clicked on the keypad and it loaded. Jules was seeing a picture of a man. It looked like it was taken without his permission. he had no shirt on and by all goddesses he was beautiful. Then Jules noticed something, he had big black wings. "What is he?" Jules asked unsure of herself.

"that is kalona, he was trapped within the earth in Tulsa centuries ago by cheerokeek woman, he fell from the sky according to their legends and now he is back to cause trouble, recently he was banished from Tulsa but now has reappeared in Italy the same place our old high priestess is and our current fledgling priestess is" she said as she switched to another picture. "Fledgling high priestess?" Jules couldn't help to ask. "Our current high priestess zoey redbird is a fledgling but she has fully colored in marks and expanded to her shoulders, back and waist according to some sources. But yes now look at kalona" she said. Jules turned to look at it and saw he was in the court yard pressing a female fledgling up against a tree.

"he is a rapist and a thief and a liar of all kinds, we have rid him of our school but his consort nefret whom claims to be the earthly incarnation of our very goddess nyx seems to be up to something and we fear that soon we will fall into difficult times, so I have a proposition, we are in need of talented fledglings and warriors. We are willing to trade our best academic fledglings in exchange for the most talented fledglings with affinities or gifts we could possibly use, you will get them back if they choose to come back , but it is a dire situation and we really need help" dinami finished.

Jules blinked, dinami wanted them to give there fledglings and put them in a dangerous situation. "Our house of night would owe you and think you should think of the goddess before you send me off, think have there been any odd things going on around here, anything like strong impressive affinities showing up very early? Maybe differences in tattoos?" dinami asked.

Jules froze, "strong impressive affinities?" Jules asked. She smiled and got up "yes kind of like I have" she said looking at Jules with her icy blue eyes. Jules noticed that her fingertips had started sparking. Then as if something ripped to life lighting came from her finger tips. She turned and pointed her fingers out of an open window and it shot out and into the sky where it cracked very loudly. Jules heard a few shrill female screams coming through the grounds of the shock. Dinami sat down still with perfect hair even though she must have been controlling hundreds of bolts of energy.

"Anything like that?" she asked. "we will meet tonight after dinner and I will bring to you ten fledglings and four warriors for you inspect, if you find anything you could use you take them, it's up to them if they go or not, I have never seen that in my damn life" Jules couldn't help gasping. Jules had never seen anything so beautiful and amazing. The way she had turned. She could only be something nyx had sent. Dinami beamed a smile at jules and then got up and left with her guard.

Dinami

"Dinami you didn't have to go doing that" aspis whispered into my ear. I giggled "but it was so fun, this is why they need mature high priestess, she was able to be impressed with something so silly" dinami replied. "most people are afraid of that type of power or to ignorant to be afraid of that power, we are used to your display of lighting and have seen it in action but others and outsiders haven't" Shaw said from beside me. I sighed and switched my phone on. Sure enough there were a bunch of voicemails and texts all from dragon.

_Young lady where the hell are you?_

_DINAMI! ANSWER!_

_Dinami! lenobia just told me what you where up to! Get your ass back home now!_

_Lenobia just told me you have Shaw and some gaurds, I still want you home though._

_DINAMI!_

There were also three texts from lenobia

_Your father realized you where gone, going to explain._

_He exploded, hunting him down to explain you have gaurds_

_Your father just broke his phone._

I sighed and then dialed my dad's number. It went straight to voicemail so I called lenobia next. "Hey how did my dad break his phone?" I asked curiously. "He crushed it while trying to text" lenobia said in an exhausted tone. "ah well this trip should be very short, I'm meeting with priestess Jules after dinner and she is going to let me pick the fledglings I think would be best for this mission, can you be on Skype to help?" I asked. "Yes of course I can be on Skype" lenobia replied. "_Lenobia is that dinami? Let me talk to her!" _I heard on lenobia's end. "Dragon calm down we are talking buisness, if you want to talk to her then go repair your phone!" lenobia snapped.

"_How dare you! Lenobia please!"_ I heard dragon plead. I sighed "speaker, put me on speaker lenobia" I sighed. "Ok your on speaker" lenobia said. "Dad calm down I'm safe and ok, I have Shaw and aspis and the two other nerds with me" I said. "It's not safe without me dinami! You should have waited for me I could have come!" my father insisted. "No you couldn't have because I don't need protecting the fledglings of the house of night do" I replied. The phone went silent "lenobia be on Skype at 5 am and I will call you, bye lenobia bye dad" I said slamming my phone shut to the shout. "Your father is insane did you know that?" Shaw asked. I sighed yet again. "Yes I know he is insane but he has all the right reasoning" I replied.

Yea he does" Shaw replied. As we walked through the grove house of night fledglings scattered all looking at us like we where a plague. Some just stayed still and stared. I went right for the training arena. "Excuse me where can I find the schools swords master?" I asked the nearest fledgling. "Oh that would be me" he said smiling. I couldn't help but to blink. Then I grinned widely. "Oh my father will love this indeed" I said circling him. "What?" he asked with a confused look. "My name is dinami Lydia Lankford, do you know that name? Lankford?" I asked. His eyes froze and he smiled excitedly. "Yes, why yes I do know the name Lankford! Your father is dragon Lankford!" he said now starting to bounce on his toes. "Yes little warrior my father is dragon Lankford" I replied. "Shaw hand me a sword I want to test this fledgling" I said as I circled him.

"What? Oh no I couldn't cross swords with a girl, not ever" he replied. I couldn't help but to grin. Shaw handed me a sword and I spun around and slammed it towards him. With instinct he raised his sword wide eyed. "Come on fledgling do not be frightened. I am harmless" I said. "That's a bad lie dinami" aspis said from behind me. The fledgling nodded and shot forward. He indeed was amazingly graceful in his work and it reminded me of my father's foot work a lot. "Who have you trained with fledgling?" I asked as I lunged forward. "Are old swords master who learned from your father directly" he replied. "How would you like to come and train under my father personally fledgling?" I asked as our swords smashed and clanked together. The fledgling dropped his sword and knelt down on one knee. "Yes I would do anything" he replied. I smiled and dropped my sword. "Merry part fledgling" I said turning to leave.

I was sitting in front of the laptop swearing as I tried to turn the damn Skype on. "Aspis help me!" I complained. "Ok calm down dinami" he said reassuringly as he clicked a few buttons. The funny little Skype ringing noise sounded and everyone was silent. "Hey dinami" lenobia said from her end. My father dragon sat beside her. "Hey lenobia, hey dad" I said smiling. "Sorry about your dad being here, he threatened to break the laptop if I didn't let him" lenobia said rolling her eyes. I laughed and someone behind me cleared there throat. "Oh yea so here we are at the fledgling trials I guess you would call it. We are about to call in the first two fledglings." I said filling them in.

"Ok then call our first two in" the high priestess Jules spoke getting up. Two girls came in nervously clutching each other's hands. They were identical. "Oh twins, this should be interesting" lenobia said. The girls both looked right at lenobia on the computer screen then at each other. "Hello girls, so can you show me any special gifts you may have?" I asked kindly. The girls looked at each other nervously. "Well, we will show you, if you show us" they said together. I smiled "ok" I replied getting up. I did my lighting thing again and the girls clapped. "Ok we will show you now" the girls both chimed together. They both pulled their hands up. "NO WAIT MAYBE WE SHOULD GO OUT-!" Jules yelled getting up. But by the time they smacked their hands together there was a big explosion.

Lighting shot out from all around protecting everyone. When the rubble cleared both girls stood unharmed smiling. "And what are your names?" I asked blinking spots from my vision. "May" the first girl said. "Cee" she replied smiling. "Maycee? Oh my" Shaw said laughing. "Shaw shut up" I said. "Girls would you like to come on an adventure?" I asked kindly. "Oh we love adventure" they both said together. "Then why don't you come along with me to Oklahoma Tulsa where we can have a lot of adventure" I replied. "Oh yes please we would love to" then both of the girls disappeared. "That was beyond weird" my father finally said.

"I know but they seem weird enough for us" I replied. The trials continued and in the end we left with four fledglings, Daniel the fledgling from before who could use swords, Katherine who actually controlled animals, and then those two twins may and cee. They boarded one plane while I boarded another the next day. Everyone in the school had come to see us off. Our five new warriors where going to escort the four fledglings back to our house of night so we did not have to worry. I got my message from lenobia

_You need to go to the Chicago house of night now; we recently took one of their students so they may not be to open to giving anything else up good luck_

I nodded to myself as I turned my phone off. We arrive at the Chicago house of night and I got the same reaction. Everyone shocked to find out I was a fledgling. I had to find a way to make them take me seriously. I noticed the high priestess was very hard looking, maybe I would simply have to be harder than her. I straightened my back up as I walked and I made my look cold. Her eyes shone with curiosity as I stopped in front of her. "Merry meet" I said saluting her very respectfully. "Merry meet dinami Lankford, what do I owe this honor to?" she asked. "As you may or may not have heard a lot of odd things are happening at the Tulsa house of night, we are recruiting gifted fledglings that could possibly help us through these hard times. Do you have any fledglings that are very different?" I asked.

"Nope not at all" she replied. I heard a giggle come from somewhere. I paused and looked around. "Priestess why would you lie like that, there are off fledglings around here" a male voice came. "By goddess boy get from here now!" the high priestess shouted. I looked carefully at the carpet and saw it slightly crunch. I snapped my fingers and lighting sparked to life and I threw it around there. "Shield and show me the shape of whom lays there" I commanded. The lighting followed the form of a boy. "No way" I whispered. "Oh come on she gets lighting and I only can disappear? That's so not fair" a sandy blonde boy said as he reappeared.

"Nathan I told you to cut that out!" the high priestess said coldly. "actually no it is good he has done it, you may or may not have noticed but fledglings with never before seen gifts and never before seen intensity of gifts are popping up, the house of night in Tulsa is the very heart of these problems, with new gifts we need new learning, I am saying this for the well being of students like this sneaky Nathan you allow them to come with us to Tulsa" I said fiercely. The high priestess blinked and then sighed. "Nathan would you go pack up your stuff, your moving to the house of night in Tulsa" the high priestess finally said. "Ok now can you tell me anything else weird around here?" I asked.

"There is a girl named crystal she can move metal with her mind. She shapes it and molds it actually." She replied. "Anything else weird?" I asked. "Well yes, one girl who was marked her tattoo came out red" the high priestess replied. "a red fledgling, we have a lot of those back in Tulsa a house of night is being built specifically for the red fledglings we must take this girl with us to so she can be around her own" I said quickly. "Take her to then" she said shaking her head. She looked wearier now then hard. I texted lenobia instantly

_Was shockingly fast I convinced her right away! We are bringing three fledglings one of them might be a surprise. Where to next?_

After that I snapped the phone close


	14. Knowledge after falling

I was exhausted. I had been flying from house of night to house of night. Since my trips had been so successful they sent me on at least ten houses. Finally I was coming home. Apparently nefret was back with some mystical creature. Zoey of course did pull through but jack one of her friends mysteriously fell off a ladder and pierced himself through the chest with one of my father's swords. Now I would be arriving the same day the fledglings where going to zoey's grandma's lavender farm to do some type of ritual. The fledglings I had gotten from this last California house of night all hated each other so we were having one hell of a flight of arguing. Finally I shut everybody up. "EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted. Lighting sparked from my body and everyone watched me in shock.

One girl who seemed to be able to block things sparked her shield up. "now I know you all don't like each other but you might as well fucking trying, the situation your about to enter at the house of night is a dangerous dark one, our enemy is very close and is thought to be the consort of darkness, yes darkness is a person, more like a bull, a white bull, but yes, we cannot tell you who it is just not to trust anybody besides myself aspis, professor lenobia and professor dragon, those are the adults you can trust, the fledglings you can trust would be zoey redbird and her circle. But as far as that goes everyone must watch themselves and each other" I said.

Everyone blinked and annalisee hand rose into the air. "Yes annalisee?" I asked. "How come you're a fledgling but you sound like an adult and act like an adult?" she asked. I smiled "odd things have been taking place at my house of night and I simply am one of them, you guys soon will be one of them to" I replied. Aspis smiled, he loved that line I always gave, and it was turning out to be my explanatory motto. My catch phrase actually. Everyone whispered and the rest of the flight was in silence.

When we arrived everything was silent, dead silent. Something felt wrong, very wrong. As I walked through the courtyard with the new fledglings everybody backed up from me. "Wow everyone is afraid of you" someone whispered from behind me. "I don't know why, normally they don't act like this" I whispered back. Aspis clutched my arm reassuringly as we walked. Then I saw it, there was a funeral pyre in the center of the school. "Oh no someone else has died" I said. "Died? People have been dying!" someone asked. "Unfourtantly" I replied. Lenobia was leaning on a human male and she had silent tears running down her face. "Lenobia! Who died" I said walking forward. She looked at me and her tears ran more.

"I'm sorry dinami" she whispered. Then my whole body froze. I felt it start to buzz as the realization hit me. "No, no wait that, cant no!" I cried. "Yes I'm so sorry" lenobia replied. I looked around and saw zoey and her circle all of them puffy eyed and sad. Lighting ripped to life around me and I let out a scream that would have made Shey proud.

Zoey

Zoey was in total shock when she saw what dinami really could do. Lighting buzzed around her violently and she screamed falling on her knees. Lighting shot out dangerously. Everyone backed up and zoey shot forward but stark held her back. "Not now zoey" he hissed. Dinami let out another scream then she shot up. She appeared suddenly in front of zoey. She had appeared way to fast. Like she had become lighting herself. "What happened" she asked. Lighting shot around them making an orb to block everyone out. Stark roared and punched the lighting shield and was shot backwards. Zoey blinked in fright. "I'm not going to hurt you zoey just tell me what happened" dinami said. Her hair was moving wildly like it was lighting as well. "He died protecting Stevie-rea's mate rephiam, he was protecting us from aorux" zoey whispered.

The lighting stopped and stark flew through the barrier so fast he tripped. "Where is this aorux creature" she said darkly. "He disappeared" Stevie-rea replied. "When I find him, he will die" dinami hissed before turning to leave. Zoey froze, zoey had looked at aorux through the seer stone and she had seen heath. Zoey knew it wasn't possible but she still saw it, dinami couldn't kill aorux until zoey knew for sure it wasn't heath. The thought of dinami harming aorux now made zoey feel sick.

Aspis

Aspis watched terrorized as Dinami's lighting threatened to strike. Everybody ducked out of the way as it came tearing through. "DINAMI CAREFUL!" aspis shouted running forward. Dinami was going to hurt somebody and if she hurt somebody she liked she would regret it. But no her temper was thinning. She was no longer the one controlling her body, it was the whole new side of her, the side aspis had somehow seen very same image before. "Nyx please help me goddess how can I save dinami from self destruction?" aspis asked the sky. Aspis sighed and watched as lighting shot into the air. "My son you need to balance her out" a musical voice whispered to aspis. Aspis looked around and saw nothing. "She can't let her lighting overrule her, she has the touch of aqua, she can balance out" the voice whispered.

Aspis looked down to see a bucket of water that was placed by the burning pyre incase it got out of hand. Touch of aqua? Did dinami have a water affinity? Only one way to find out. Aspis picked the bucket up and cleared his throat. "DINAMI IM SORRY" aspis shouted. She turned and looked at aspis with a confused face. Aspis threw the bucket of water on her and it all stopped. It floated around her then slowly started mixing with the lighting. "ERIN HELP HER!" came zoey's voice. aspis heard Erin calling water to her. The water sunk in faster and then dinami fell to her knees. She held her hand up to see water floating through her finger tips. She looked at me in shock.

Aspis walked to her and knelt down. "You have an affinity to water" he said beaming at her. She blinked a few times then stood up and silently walked away dripping wet. Everyone was silent as she walked away. Aspis followed her closely. "Aspis, how did you know I had an affinity to water?" she asked without turning around. "I don't know, lucky guess I think" he replied. She turned around and aspis saw her crying. Aspis automatically stepped forward and hugged her. She cried into his chest. "Nefret took him from me, nefret took my father from me" she sobbed. "He died an honorable man dinami" a voice said. We turned around to see kalona stepping through the shadows. Aspis stepped in front of dinami instantly and lighting shot from around her.

"Do not strike me, I am a friend now" kalona said stepping back. "It is true fledglings" another voice said. A vampyre female aspis recognized as thantos stepped into the group. "Thantos?" aspis asked. "Merry meet aspis" she said looking right at him. "Thantos is on the vampyre council" aspis whispered to dinami. Her lighting died down a little. "What happened?" she asked. "I use to protect nyx, I was her oath bound warrior but I was sent from the otherworld because I failed to do my duty to her. I became obsessed with her and I mistook it for love, I am now thantos oath bound warrior and I'm here to tell you something you should have been the moment you where marked" kalona said. "What?" dinami said with a confused expression. "Please follow us to the library" kalona said. Dinami looked at aspis then nodded.

Kalona

When we got to the library aspis held a chair out for dinami and she sat down glaring right at kalona. Kalona pulled the books he had dug up and laid them in front of her. "Read this passage" thantos said pointing to the book. Dinami pulled the book to herself and then read out loud.

"_throughout history ancient to recent there was a rare gift named the dinami force, nyx knowing that her sons and daughters needed a beacon of strength, sent her own third daughter down to the earth to give the vampyres this strength. Throughout the ages a human would be born and marked when the child was marked the words dinami the strong would appear in that fledglings markings, only one being could exist like this at a time for it was the same demigoddess dinami reborn and reborn, throughout the times vampyres just thought it to be a very rare gift. As rare as true sight if not more so, the dinami force was the name for the gift, sword, water, and lighting all into one amongst the life times of strength and hardship this vampyre whom always was in the end known as dinami became famous, in the recent times of peace she has been long forgotten but we can hope that when the time comes she will appear and she will become again once known as dinami the demigoddess of strength" _

"Whoa wait, you're not saying that I am a demigoddess are you?" dinami snapped. Kalona smiled at her "look at the pictures young one" he said flipping the pages. All of the pictures had the same face, the same hair, and the same eyes. All of them where different variations of dinami. Some had longer hair then others, others the specific blue eye color was darker or lighter, maybe one had fuller lips then the other but mostly all of them looked the same. "That's insane" aspis whispered. "Oh not so fast aspis" kalona said pulling another book forward. "Read that dinami" he instructed.

"_Now that we have covered dinami the demigoddess of strength we move onto another long lost myth. The myth of aspis the great protector. The warrior aspis could create a shield around himself and those whom he chooses to protect. He is mostly famous for his association to dinami the demigoddess. They are described and known as eternal consorts to one another. Throughout their rebirths they always would find each other and instantly they would click into place as if they never had lost one another. Sometimes they would sepretly take trips into the mortal worlds and only could there true power be unleashed when the other was a marked vampyre along with the other. The rules are odd but simple. If they were both marked they both would become there true demigod and goddess form and power would reach them, if one had decided to stay human then the other would find them only through being a human consort. No matter how whenever they both went to the mortal world together they would find one another." _Dinami finished.

"Kalona why are you telling us this?" dinami asked. "Because I know it is you, I recognized you the moment I saw you. Aspis as well. I told nefret about you though. "How do you know for sure I'm dinami?" dinami asked. "Um wow, denial much? Dinami you have an affinity to lighting and water and sword skill, you have the dinami force, your tattoo proves it and aspis's presences proves it" kalona said blinking at her. "Aspis has never used a shield before like that" dinami said crossing her arms. "Actually dinami my love" aspis spoke. Dinami turned and looked right at aspis. He put his hand out and a ball of gooey substance rose from his hand. It molded into a circular shield and he held it up. "What the" dinami whispered. "all of the warriors knew I could do it just never bothered telling anyone" aspis said shrugging. Dinami blinked "come on lets go I need to think" dinami said leaving the room.

Dinami

I walked out of the courtyard and went straight for the exit from the school grounds. "Where are you going?" aspis called. "Come on I need to think, I can't function to much in one night" I said as tears leaked down my face. Dragon was dead, I was some demigoddess who was reborn, my whole life had been a lie and now the truth was coming in and it was coming in to fast. I stopped and then allowed lighting to buzz through my body. "Come on aspis" I said holding my hand out. He took it and I sped forward. We instantly stopped a few blocks away from the steakhouse we had visited a few weeks before. "How did you do that?" aspis asked gasping.

"I found out I could travel as fast as lighting if I chose to" I replied. I had figured it out a while back but decided to keep it to myself. "Let's just go get some dinner and go back home" I sighed as we walked.


	15. Chloe

Another boring ass shift playing out. Chloe heard a crash in the kitchen then shouting. Curiously Chloe walked to the kitchen just as everyone was running out of it. "What the?" Chloe asked. "COME ON MOVE FIRE" Louise yelled. Chloe turned to leave with them but then she remembered. "WAIT NO SAMMIE IS IN THE BACK!" Chloe screamed. Ginger and Louise followed Chloe back in and indeed a big fire had started. To everyone's shock four men stepped out dressed in head to toe in black. "The fire was an excuse to get everyone out they are robbers" Louise hissed pulling Chloe back. They all fled to a table and Louise pushed the girls under. Then he disappeared across the kitchen and hid between the oven and the stoves.

The smoke filled up the kitchen as the men passed the girls and ginger ripped out a massive cough. The men stopped and turned. One of them lunged out and grabbed ginger and Chloe screamed. Another hand came for Chloe this time. The men laughed and started pushing them around to each other as if they where balls. "Look what we found, yummy" a cold hard voice said. "NO LET ME GO" ginger yelled. "Cute" another said. The fire exploded out more and everyone laughed and Chloe found herself being pushed towards the flames. "Let's watch them burn up" one of them said.

Ginger was pushed forward to. She let out a scream and clung to the man tightly. The other one tossed Chloe forward. Chloe felt the blistering heat of the fire but then bounced back suddenly and she fell back. "What the fuck?" one of them asked. "What is that?" another asked. Chloe looked up to see that a long tightly woven web of some sorts was spreading around the fire and around them. The faucets in the whole entire kitchen sprung to life and water came from them and floated around. Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing. The water started breaking up and sprinkling onto the fire in thick showers. It kept coming until finally only smoke was left in the kitchen.

"Now I suggest you let those two girls go and you get down" a voice said. Chloe turned and blinked through the smoke that was stinging her eyes. Through the smoke and the flickering lights stepped a familiar figure. Her finger tips where actually sparking like lighting was coming from them. "What the fuck" one of them men said. "Kill her she is a vamp!" another said. The man took a gun out and shot it at her. She did not flinch or even move. A web like from before sprung up around her and the bullet bounced back and hit a wall. Through the dark Chloe saw the web disappear as a male vampyre whom was also familiar appeared.

The web was turning into an orb and disappearing into his hands. The girl put her hands up. "Would you like to be drowned or electrocuted to death?" the girl asked tilting her head. "What the fuck, what the fuck!" one of the men shouted. The girl shot forward grabbing a blade from the knife rack on the wall and shoved it right into his arm and into the wall. The man screamed as she shot around at an amazing speed and the other three men where down. Lighting shot all around and Louise shouted out in shock and fell to the ground. "Leave the men, take the girls, and that one" the girl said to the male next to her.

He nodded and then bent over and picked ginger and Chloe up and then the girl knelt down and to their surprise actually picked Louise up right off his feet. They ran through the restaurant and outside to the parking lot as fire trucks and paramedics pulled up. As they broke through the doors people cheered when they saw they were safe. The girl lowered Louise and the male lowered the girls. "What's going on over there aspis?" she called. "These two could use some oxygen and this one has a nasty burn" the male said deeply from in front of us. Chloe moved over to ginger and clung on tightly to her friend.

Dinami

I watched the guy coughed a little then smiled. "Princess you have returned and saved us" he said as he coughed. "No I'm not a princess" I said in shock. "You must be something though, a goddess maybe that was impressive" he said. "I was just doing my job and protecting those whom I can protect" I said slowly. Fireman started surrounding us. I got up "the fire is out and inside you will find four men whom are very securely put down whom were attempting to rob this place and you can find them responsible for starting the fire, so attempted robbery and arson, oh and they were about to throw these two in the fire so you can say that to be attempted murder as well" I said as I stepped back. "Thank you fledgling for your services to our community it was very brave of you" the fire chief said nodding.

I smiled back "oh and the one who has a knife holding him against the wall, I can go and get the knife out of the wall if you want" I said. "Um, I'm sure we can handle it" the fireman said as they hurried inside now. Aspis came up behind me and held me softly to his chest. We ignored the firemen and police swarming the area. "Um excuse me" a voice said. I turned to see the girl I had just helped save standing there. "thank you for saving our lives, really thank you, I always through that vampyres where these scary beautiful creatures but now I see, I see that you guys are just more evolved then us, you are simply better, looks like humans aren't as dominant species as we thought we were" she said nervously. I smiled "humans are strong to, if you remember without humans vampyres would die. So thank you for being a human" I said smiling.

She smiled to "my name is Chloe" she said offering her hand out. I took it and shook it the way humans where use to. "My name is dinami and this is my boyfriend aspis" I replied. She smiled and then I noticed out of the corner of my eye a tracker come through the crowd. "Uh oh" I said. "What?" Chloe asked. As she turned around the tracker stood right in front of her. "Chloe macanhold night has chosen thee" the tracker started. Aspis's arms clenched around mine then the girl fell back. I looked up at the familiar tracker and he nodded. "Dinami" he nodded. "Erik" I nodded back. This wasn't the tracker who had marked me but it was Erik night our professor of drama at school. "See you in class" he said as he disappeared through the crowd.

"I guess she is our responsibility" I said as she got up slowly coughing. "I did not expect that" she said rubbing her new mark "neither did we, come on we should get you to the house of night" I said as we walked forward. "wait we should like go to my house first, I have to talk to my mom" she said. "do you think she will freak?" I asked. "Nah she is cool, I'm still nervous though" she replied. I nodded and we left.

When we pulled up in Chloe's car to a small house. She got out and was shaky in her footsteps. "Careful" I said lunging out to grab her. "Sorry just nervous" she replied as I steadied her. When we got inside the small but pleasant house she called out. "Mom" she called. "In here sweetheart, your home early did they close early?" a nice voice came out. "Momma there was a fire, I need help" she said sounding like a little girl. The girl led us into the kitchen and we stood face to face with a tall woman with short red hair. Auburn hair just like Chloe and brown eyes.

Her face twisted in shock. "Oh" she said. "Yea" Chloe replied. "Would those be the people from the house of night to collect you?" she asked. "No they were at the restaurant when the fire happened then I was marked. They um saved my life" Chloe said. The woman looked at us then hugged us both. "Thank you" she whispered. "Momma are you mad at me?" Chloe asked. Her mother chuckled. "Why on earth would I be mad at you for becoming marked? I know it can't be helped, now come on lets pack and let's get something into you three to eat before you run off" her mother said shuffling down the hall.

"Come on" Chloe whispered. We followed them into the hall and her mother disappeared into a closet as Chloe entered a nice clean room. She went to the small closet and started taking things out. Her mother came back in with three suitcases and aspis walked forward to take them from her. "I'm guessing you're a fledgling young girl and this one here would be a professor?" she asked. "Um no he is a warrior, my body guard kind of you would say. I am a fledgling but I'm in charge of a program that involves gifted fledglings, I train them to use their gifts for good" I replied.

"I'm also the house of night spokesperson" I added. "Well is my Chloe gifted?" she asked as Chloe started folding things. "It's too soon to tell but if she is gifted enough to enter our program it will show soon" I replied. "And your warrior is he gifted?" she asked. "Yes I am ma'm" he replied. "By gifts what do you mean? Like super smart?" Chloe asked. "Not exactly like this" I said holding my hands up. Lighting sparked to life and they both gasped. "I knew I saw lighting" Chloe said as she dropped a pair of shoes into a suitcase. "That I have never seen in all my years" her mother replied. "Aspis show them yours" I said looking over at him. He nodded and his shield sprung to life. "That's what stopped me from falling into the fire" Chloe said suddenly. "So you have supernatural powers?" her mother asked.

"Some of us have elemental affinities, gifts like I can control water" I replied. "Like avatar the last air bender?" Chloe asked. I chuckled "yes kind of like that" I replied. Chloe nervously looked at her own hands then continued packing. "Your names by the way?" her mother asked. "Oh my name is dinami and this is aspis" I replied. "Interesting names" her mother replied. "Yes we are named after the ancient demigoddess and demigod aspis the great protector and dinami the strong" I replied. "You're not simply named after them are you?" Chloe asked. I sighed "everybody seems to think we are them in earthly form" aspis replied for me.

"I knew you two where special when you first came into the restaurant last month, the way everyone including your father I think treated you differently" Chloe said looking right at me. My heart twisted. "My father" I said softly. "What was that short blonde male not your father" Chloe asked. "He was and he is dead, a lot of bad things have been happening, first Anastasia my mother died then dragon my father died" I replied tears running down my face. "Oh my god child I am sorry for you" her mother replied. I kept back the tears and then Chloe spoke. "It must be hard but I'm done packing. Is there anything I'm going to need?" Chloe asked. "Um just your stuff and if you have a cat you can bring it with you" aspis answered.

"I don't have a cat my mom is allergic" she replied. "there is a chance that a cat will find you at the house of night, at the house of night we have cats that live in our campus they are everywhere, if one finds you then you can't get rid of it" I replied. "Do you have a cat?" Chloe asked me curiously. "Yes she found me before I was marked though, her name is Megs" I replied. I sighed thinking of Megs, I missed her. "Oh wait before you guys leave I want to feed you" her mother said disappearing. "Come on we have to or she won't let us leave" Chloe said as she led us to a small kitchen. It was already alive with smells and clattering. "I had a feeling I should make a little extra tonight so I'm prepared" she said pulling plates from the cabinets.

We were pretty much forced to sit down and bowls where put down and plates. After a nice meal of honey baked ham and mashed potatoes we were sent off but before we left her mother stopped her. "Here this is for you my daughter" her mother said handing her an envelope. "Do not open it until you're at the house of night" she added. Chloe nodded and pocketed the envelope. "Thank you again for saving my daughter" she added as we left.

When we got back to the house of night and Chloe was situated she gasped. Shey had appeared followed by Daniel and our cats. I turned to see what Chloe had gasped about. The envelope her mother had given her had money in it, a lot of it to. "Oh my god this was our savings to get a new house" she said throwing it down. "I have to call my mom and make her take it back" Chloe said lunging for her phone. She grabbed it and disappeared out of the room. "Danm talk about a cool mom" Shey said. When my eyes and sheys eyes met we ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. "The pyre is still burning" she whispered. I nodded and then left to go stand next to my father's pyre.

When it smoldered out lenobia approached me. "You should know that you're not alone dinami" she said softly. "Yea dinami you're not alone" aspis said. I blinked "through this hard time when death is around us it's time we stop segregating and stand together, now that the time has come where kalona stands with us against nefret we must make sure she does not gain control over this school. Where is nefret anyway?" I asked. "She fled when zoey returned and told everyone who killed her mother. People are starting to believe zoey" lenobia replied. "So we have control of the school again?" I asked. "Yes we do" lenobia replied. "Zoey" I called. Zoey turned her head and walked over to me. "I want to call a meeting with the fledglings and professors who could be on our side, we need to gather forces together, from those students we need to pick out the most talented affinity wise, leave them to me I can train them with the warriors, from this day on I'm taking my father's place as swords master, have this meeting ready by tomorrow night" I said.

She looked at me then nodded with a heavy head. I turned to aspis "come my love we shall rest together" I said taking his hand. Everyone watched as we left. We went to aspis room where he stopped me. "Dinami things are becoming difficult now and I was meaning to ask you sooner but we were so busy I never got the chance" aspis said looking into my eyes. Then he got down to his knees and took my hand. "Dinami Lydia Lankford will you accept my warriors pledge to protect you until my last breath?" he asked. I blinked then I laughed "of course I will aspis" I said flinging myself at him. We fell over and he was up and laid me on his bed then he snuggled down next to me.


	16. A gift from Nyx

I was lying on a fresh patch of grass. I knew it was grass because it smelled like freshly cut grass. The breeze was nice and I could feel the sun on my body. That's when I realized something was off. The sun? Not possible. I opened my eyes and sat up. I found myself in a beautiful place. It was familiar I had seen this place before. I got up and found myself shocked to see myself wearing a golden dress made of the oddest lightest material I had ever felt. It felt as if I were walking around naked. I was barefoot and a scary looking sword hung on my hip. I looked around and saw aspis and gasped. He was wearing nothing but a pair of beautiful pants and he had wings of white. Pure white wings like Kalona's. He was watching me so happily. Behind him appeared another man with massive white wings. Then beside me appeared a beautiful woman. I recognized her as nyx right away.

Erebus was the man standing behind aspis. "My children I am glad to have you both back here with me for this short time." Nyx said. She kissed my forehead then kissed aspis's. "Hard times have fallen and a secret has been revealed so now dinami I will keep you within the loop best I can, come there is someone waiting for you" nyx said holding her hand out. I took it and we walked across the meadow and I turned awaiting aspis. "Do not worry about your consort he is following behind to watch over us do not worry" nyx said drawing my attention back to her.

"Now dinami in the week to come it will be hard you will find yourself with a lot of fledglings to control and to train, that will probably be the hardest thing you must do in this lifetime. You also must guide them, when you return from this vision I will have something awaiting you to help out with this task that will make them more keen to pay attention, you must be very careful of a few fledglings though whom will rise against you, and watch out for aorux, he is not what he seems and he has the ability to make the right from wrong choice as long as he is pushed in the right direction." Nyx said. "Nyx I have a question" I said finally. "Yes my daughter?" she asked. "Why did I decide to come back to the mortal world as a human instead of a vampyre?" I asked.

"You where curious that was all but I do apologize daughter we really need you, maybe another time you can experiment" nyx said. I nodded and then I heard a familiar clashing of swords. We were by a training arena I knew was deeply familiar. In the center of the arena was to my utter shock was dragon. I saw Anastasia sighing as she watched him in the arena. "FATHER!" I shouted running down into the arena. Dragon stopped his fight with another and he opened his arms to me. We smashed into each other and he lifted me off of my feet. "There is my beautiful daughter, nyx warned me you might be visiting soon" dragon said smiling as he put me down. I smiled back "Anastasia!" I cried as she ran to us. I embraced her as well. "It is so good for you to come visit us dinami" she said sweetly looping her arm into dragons. They looked so happy here.

"Yes I'm happy I was allowed to come visit to, don't worry father I will keep strong and when my time is up and I return here I will train with you everyday" I said. He smiled and then looked over my shoulder. "Aspis the demigod, wow I never could imagine that little goof could be a demigod" dragon said shaking his head. "Hey I heard that" aspis yelled. I giggled and then nyx stepped forward. "I'm afraid we must say good bye to dinami it is time for her to return to the human world with her consort" nyx said. I nodded and hugged dragon and Anastasia and then gave a big hug to nyx. "Thank you for being there" I whispered. "No problem child" she whispered. "Aspis you know what to do" nyx said stepping out of the way. "Yup" aspis replied. He stood right in front of me. "My lady if I may" he said. "What oh sure?" I said. He bent over and lifted me right from my feet and I felt his strong wings beat to life. "Oh my goddess are you about t-" I was cut off as we shot upwards.

I shot up and looked around blinking. Aspis shot up as well and when our eyes met he laughed. "Did we just go to the otherworld?" I asked breathlessly. "Yes! I think I flew!" he replied even more breathless. "Oh my goddess that was amazing! It was so beautiful there and dragon and Anastasia" I said tears falling to my cheeks. "They are so happy though remember that" aspis whispered into my ear. I nodded and then wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He froze and stopped "dinami your mark!" he said excitedly. "What?" I asked. He pulled me up and showed me to a mirror and there I saw I had a filled in mark with lighting streaking in and out of it and flowing designs like water as well. Dinami the strong was now in golden ink not blue sapphire. I was now a changed vampyre.

Chloe

Chloe was walking through the courtyard when an announcement came over the speakers. "Would everybody in the house of night vampyre, fledging, and human alike please report to the auditorium now, I repeat everybody in this house of night report to the auditorium now. Chloe followed a massive flow of fledglings to a massive auditorium and sat down near the front. Everybody was whispering. Everyone was silent instantly as a vampyre walked onto stage. She had beautiful sapphire markings all over her face and I noticed she had them on her hands and shoulders. "hey guys, I um called this school meeting today because we have announcements to take care of and we have a new program coming into play, you all may know me as zoey redbird and I am now the official high priestess of this school" she said nervously.

Everyone was silent then someone laughed. "UM THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE YOU'RE A FLEDGLING" a girl laughed. Everyone laughed and then a small woman came on the stage and grabbed the microphone. "SILANCE" she shouted. Everyone was quite instantly. "Zoey redbird is our high priestess you will treat her with respect our you will face the consequences now we are not here to listen to her, everybody may I welcome our newest professor to the stage, dinami Lydia Lankford" she said. Everyone watched silently in shock as dinami came on the stage, her mark was filled in now and she was a fully changed vampyre. "Everybody here should know me so I am not giving any introductions. I will be teaching a gifted class, to be a part of it you must have an affinity of sorts and you must apply to join this class, we already have a pretty nice sized class but it has no limit I am willing to accept anyone whom proves themselves worthy of this honor, anybody who wants to sign up must be here after lunch to sign up" dinami said.

Then she turned off the stage. "Your dismissed" the other female said. Everyone got up and Chloe walked through the crowd towards the backstage. "Psht she thinks she is so fucking special just because she changed so danm early, now teaching us a class? Gifted fledglings? What are they now trying to prove themselves bad asses?" Chloe heard a nasty voice said. Chloe stopped and turned to see a blonde girl standing there with a group of fledglings. "I don't know dinami seems pretty powerful" another girl said nervously. "Whatever, fuck all these talented fledglings like I care" she said. "Actually I think you do care, your just jealous you don't have any cool gift" Chloe piped up. Everybody turned and looked at Chloe.

The blonde girl snorted "and you are?" she asked. "Chloe" Chloe replied. "Well Chloe, I suggest you keep the fuck away from me if you're on zoey and Dinami's side" she sneered. "You don't scare me" Chloe said standing her ground. "Well you better fucking change your mind about that" she said rushing forward. She swung her hand at Chloe and Chloe let out a shriek and hit the ground hard. The whole entire ground vibrated around them. People all around where thrown off their feet. Everybody looked around in shock. Chloe got up in shock as well. "Was that an earthquake?" Chloe asked. "I don't give a fuck what it is" she said throwing another slap at Chloe. Chloe jumped back and the ground vibrated around my feet again.

"What the fuck!" the girl screamed falling over. Professors where flooding the area now. Dinami appeared. "Becca what are you doing?" dinami asked. "What the fuck do you care?" becca spat. "You will not speak to me like that, I am a professor now remember that, I saw you try and hit Chloe twice I will not stand for that" dinami said advancing on her. Becca was silent. "Whatever" she said getting up and flipping her hair. She turned to go but dinami spoke again "stop becca I'm not done with you" dinami said. Becca turned and rolled her eyes. "Detention, I want you in my new class room every day after dinner for a week, roll your eyes again and I'm going to double it" dinami said.

Becca snorted "whatever" she said turning to leave. Chloe looked at dinami and she turned and watched Chloe silently. "Come with me" she said. Chloe nodded and followed dinami. Dinami led Chloe to a stadium of sorts. Dinami turned around and Chloe saw her finger tips buzzing with lighting. "Sorry I have to do this" she whispered. Then she shot lighting at Chloe. Chloe screamed and hit the ground. It missed Chloe by inches and she got up and dinami shot right for Chloe's feet. Chloe jumped up and when her feet hit the ground another earth quake seemed to rumble through throwing dinami off her feet. She laughed and Chloe swore. "What the fuck was that about?" Chloe nearly screamed.

"You're gifted" she replied. "What?" Chloe asked. "You're the one making the ground shake, your gifted!" she replied. "I did that?" Chloe asked. "Yes you should have noticed you're the only one who didn't fall when those supposed earth quakes struck" she said getting up. "Ok but that doesn't explain why you attacked me" Chloe said blinking and flinching as she walked back to Chloe. "I have noticed that with the gifted fledglings I'm looking for, when under stressful situations like say being attacked, there gifts came out the most, that's how it happened with me, and my friend Shey and a few others I know of" she replied. "Oh so you attacked me to see if you could get anything from me" Chloe said now understanding. "Try it again" dinami said nodding. Chloe looked down and then took a big deep breath in and slammed my foot against the ground.

Pain shot up her leg and sand flew up. "FUCK!" Chloe screamed falling over. Dinami laughed "get up and try again this time don't concentrate on stomping more of protecting yourself" she replied. Chloe forced herself up and stomped lighter this time and a small vibration ran through the arena. "Good keep working on it, see you in class" she said turning and leaving


	17. Dinami discovered

I stood in the courtyard with my eyes closed, thinking of how I felt when I woke up this morning, how I still felt now. Anna was now gone, and it was dinami. Sometime through the night all my knowledge from my past life returned, I was able to pass the test lenobia gave me for a speedy graduation, I passed it perfectly. It was weird like all my knowledge from my otherworld self was returned to me, but her memories where not.

I laughed to myself; I was treating myself like two different people! I was the same person, just with no memories. Like I had fallen down and hit my head, lost my memory. Know math and science but not my own name! Aspis as well changed, he became less brooding and more valiant, always watching me, always brushing my skin whenever he could, kisses in dark corners.

As I thought this aspis silently moved behind me, sensing I was thinking of him, sensing I urged for his company. Ever since aspis and sworn the warrior oath I always sensed him, but only with really strong emotions in play. Now I sensed everything, everything he did, thought, saw, and felt. I felt an odd sense of peace swoop over me and I jerked my head up.

Zoey redbird was approaching us. I felt a cool familiar sense of water join the peace. "I'm sorry, it bothered me, your jumbled confusion" zoey said when she could see my face. "Bothered you?" I asked curiously. "I sense weird things sometimes, it's just my full potential as a vampyre high priestess plating with me, you where confused right?" zoey asked. "Yes, everyone is confused" I said sighing.

"so I know we have had nothing but adventure and such the past few weeks, but one more meeting, lenobia promised" zoey said wearily. I sighed and hung my head. "Zoey did everything slam into you or did you have time to expect it?" I asked her. "Some of it slammed, some of it built up, I know how you feel! Imp not even a full vampyre yet!" zoey said.

"I wish we could just go ahead and be kids again for once, ya know lets watch some Annie or something!" zoey added. "I love Annie man! She is such a little con artist at heart!" I said laughing. "How so?" zoey asked. "When man whatever his name is, tells his assistant to bring her back, she starts guilt tripping the fuck out of them! Then again when she wants him to go to the movies with him!" I explained. Zoey was busting up laughing as I said this.

"Feel better to zoey?" I asked as her laughter died down. I felt better, less of a strong Demi-goddess and more of a teenager. "Yea, better enough to act brave during this meeting" zoey whispered. "Don't worry I'm here for you zoey, no matter what the council ends up thinking, I am nyx's daughter born of the otherworld, and you are special to, I feel it. Whenever you speak just wave me up and I will stand there and scare anyone into submission" I said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

Zoey laughed again and nodded. We walked out of the courtyard and stopped by a destroyed tree, it looked burnt. "Let's purify this area later, so much bad has happened, kalona rose up, Steve-rea almost died, Aphrodite lost her humanity" zoey sighed. "Didn't nefret's poet die here?" I asked curiously. "I don't want to talk about that" zoey whispered. "Ok" I replied.

The rest of the walk was silent; when we entered the council room it was empty except for Aphrodite. "Come on nerds, meeting has been moved to nyx's temple" Aphrodite said as she grabbed her bag. I heard a few bottles clink together. "Aphrodite do you have alcohol in your bag?" I asked sniffing the air. I smelled a little bit of alcohol. "I had a drink, don't mind me just coping with humanity" Aphrodite muttered. I sighed, everyone was having problems, after all of this we would need a big relaxing vacation, and I know the house of nights have vacation destinations, maybe see if there is a private island to spare for a year of play.

When I entered nyx's temple aspis was stopped. "Woman only from this point forward" thantos said as she waited by the door. All the guys waited under a close by tree, trying to trust the council elder. As we walked in Aphrodite fell back. "Can't be in there, I'm human" she explained when I looked at her. The smell then hit me.

The whole temple had thick smoke drifting close to the ground. A mass of woman, maybe about 20 of them stood in a circle with hoods of silvery purple. A circle was set to cast, but none of the element candles sat in the candle holders. They were all spirit candles, each held by old looking woman, old for a vampyre.

"State your name, the one who claims to be the goddess of strength" came a voice hidden in the shadows. "Dinami Lydia Lankford" I stated as I walked to the center of the circle. "We the council of spirit, beckon our goddess, will her to give us enlightenment, who is this girl dinami Lydia Lankford?" the woman holding the spirit candles chanted. "I light the spirit candles, silent peaceful spirit, patient, warm spirit" the whole room echoed with chants as the spirit candles where lit.

A bright strand of light threaded out amongst the candles, connecting them all in a pentagram. "Goddess nyx show us the truth! Dinami goddess of strength speak now if this is not you!" the final line was yelled. The whole room lit up and nyx appeared beside me. "Our goddess!" everyone in the room bowed except for me and zoey. "Dinami the strong stands before you in human form! Dinami Lydia Lankford speaks the truth" nyx said calmly. Gasps filled the room and zoey locked me in a strong stare. "Zoey, you my daughter as well, I'm glad you have found a liking to her, let her guide you well. Aspis is also with dinami also! So leave him be as well" nyx then filtered away with the smoke, sinking into it and becoming it.

Cries broke out and the women all were moving away and bowing. "Goddess, what is it we must do?" the eldest lady of them all. "We fight; we don't let nefret get away with what she is doing! Allow zoey to lead with me standing behind her, and we will survive!" I yelled. Fires flared up throughout the grounds as we emerged from the temple. Someone was ringing a bell and tired fledglings started to appear."Tulsa house of night, we have been blessed, nyx's third daughter the demi-goddess has come to us! With her is demi-god aspis the protector!" the head of the council announced. Everyone cheered and a few dropped to their knees.

I gulped as I continued to keep eye contact with zoey. It was clear, we needed to regroup and discuss how to take this? I was famous now, beyond famous. I felt wiser, I felt like I had lived since the start of time. My lighting sparked to life and I breathed in. a new power swirled to me, one I knew was only a goddess talent.

"I dinami the strong, protect this land!" I shouted as a big shield of lighting engulfed the whole school. A canopy of lighting molded around the grounds then faded away. A sweep of peace made everyone cheer. Aspis lifted his hand and added a shield to the school; silently it wafted over the grounds like a fine sheet.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I know I'm horrible! Next chapter will be a fat one if you are patient enough!**


	18. Dinami the wishful

Whenever I walked into a room silence swept across it like no one could speak. When I left a room I felt eyes staring, staring in awe, fright, and curiosity. The council elders followed me around silently all watching me with hungry eyes. Hungry to know of the otherworld they had worshipped all their lives. This is the first time the goddess had come to speak on another's behalf in centuries. Whispers floated around the school, rumors and truths all mixing into each other. "She can't be the goddess dinami, they used a projector!" "Shush, nyx could be listening!" "You do believe in the goddess nyx don't you?" with my appearance and the news spread, many fledglings questioned one another about if they truly did believe in the goddess nyx. The whole school had been present when nyx appeared only days before dragon's death at jack's funeral, but for some reason it was still questioned.

A newer development, warriors of Erebus approached me and knelt to one knee and pledged to protect me. I couldn't refuse it, for it was common for a woman of power to have many warriors bound to her, aspis didn't seem jealous in the least bit, but I felt it was too much. I was stronger than all of my new warriors combined, but it seemed to soothe everyone knowing that there sacred dinami was well protected. No one spoke to me, not even becca to sneer at me; no she kept a vast distance from me now. My students all acted as if they were not worthy of their own lives when they got questions wrong. I didn't like this, this whole being a goddess thing. Being a goddess thing? This was not new, I was a goddess and would always be a goddess, even if I knew it or not.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. If my otherworld self had known this would come would she had still ventured into the mortal world? Probably she would, I was the essence of strength after all, and this would seem like a challenge. Again I was talking about myself as two different people, I felt like two different people. Well I felt like I was; now I was 100% different.

Vampyres from around the world came to catch a glimpse of me. Every morning I would get stuck in council with the best of the best, all giving me blessings and asking for advice. I couldn't say no, I was now a bright floodlight shinning over a dark nightmare, they looked at me as if my light would brush across the scene and change the monsters to oddly shaped trees, to assure them there imaginations where making the world seem scary. "Dinami, there is someone here to see me, I don't know what to do" zoey yelled franticly as she skidded across the court yard to where I sat on the bench. The rain pelted my umbrella that a warrior silently held. "Geezer zoey calm down and get under an umbrella" I said as I grabbed her arm to support her in the mud. As if by magic another umbrella opened over zoey and we both stood in the courtyard, in the rain, in the night, talking.

"Who is here?" I asked as I pulled myself away from the dangerous threat of water. "People from the human government, asking if we know anything about the mass of vampyres flooding in. the humans are noticing us now more!" zoey said breathlessly. "How? I thought even adult vampyres hid their marks!" I asked. "Now that you're here I guess they are getting balls! No one has hid their mark since word got around! Look!" zoey said shoving her phone in my face. The house of night worldwide twitter page was on and I noticed the posts. "Show your mark and stay proud? For the goddess dinami we all show our strength?" I read as I scrolled down. Pictures posted of adult vampyres and fledglings alike just out in public in broad daylight, there marks sitting uncovered.

"Oh my goddess has the internet made everyone stupid?" Thanatos asked as she joined us. "You saw it to then huh?" Zoey asked. "Yes, and I just heard of the humans coming with their governments, what should we do dinami?" Thanatos asked. I was not even surprised when everyone looked at me. Zoey and Thanatos, and all of our combined warriors. "I think we should tell them to bug off" Kalona suggested. "I think you should bug off" I shot at Kalona. Kalona became silent and I sighed and then stretched. "Well I thought I was going to get some peace today, but I guess I was incorrect, come on zoey" I said waving her forward. "Thanatos make sure no one disrupts our meeting, and someone go get lenobia" I added as we made our way to the front office.

"so what are you going to tell them?" zoey asked. "What you're going to tell them zoey is that we don't mix into their matters so they have no rights to mix into ours, if they try to demand for information you let me speak" I said emphasizing the you. "Me? They won't listen to me I'm a fledgling!" zoey said as her voice cracked nervously. "They don't know that! You don't look like a fledgling, your mark is filled in and you have different markings, act as a high priestess and they will not know any better" I replied. We entered the front office and the warriors fell back, zoey and I approached the small group of government officials. "Hello, welcome to the house of night, May we help you?" zoey bravely asked. "Yes we want to speak to whoever is in charge here" a man in a business suit said. "Your speaking to her" zoey replied. "You? I'm sorry don't be offended, but I would think someone a little older would be running this show" the man replied. "Vampyres age differently than humans I hope you know that, yes me, now what is your business?" zoey asked.

I smirked approvingly. "well firstly can we speak in private?" the man asked. "Of course this way" zoey replied. Zoey led the group into the council room where everyone sat, the warriors waited at the door and still the man waited. "I'm not leaving if that's what you're waiting on" I said as I glued my eyes to his. Caught in the eye contact the man nodded and then cleared his throat. "We have noticed a high traffic of vampyres around the world, we have also noted that it's even higher here of all places, can we be made aware of whatever is going on please?" the man asked. "May we know who we are speaking to first?" I asked as lenobia entered the room. The man choked up as he watched lenobia make her seat next to me. "She stays as well" zoey broke the silence.

"My name is Andrew frendel, I am the secretary to the mayor of Tulsa, and these are employees of the capitol up in Washington" the man replied. "Well Mr. Frendel, the vampyres do not really mix into your democracy too often, why is it I should tell you guys anything?" zoey asked. "Because we are men of the law and you must speak unless you want-""I beg your pardon sir? It has been long agreed that we leave one another alone. You have no power on our properties, unless there are strings of human killings we owe no information to you, now to be the pleasant ones we will let you in on a little secret. There has been a big change in the vampyre world, one that draws the attention of the whole of it" I cut Mr. Frendel off before anyone noticed zoey easing off of the strong demeanor.

"Who are you again?" Mr. Frendel asked. "My name is dinami Lankford, I am our high priestess second" I replied calmly. "Why is it not you running this school? You look fit for the job" Mr. Frendel commented. "Keep your comments to yourself; because they will not affect us, I know what you're trying to do. A big scary man in a suit in a meeting run by three meager females, ha what a laugh you will have when you leave. Let me fill you in on something if I may, woman run the show around here, you will not get into our heads, we invented the game of mind play, so do not make us play" I lashed him. Mr. Frendel went silent and I could hear lenobia crack up and try not to laugh. Zoey nervously cleared her throat. "I can see we will go nowhere with this, you ladies will have to come with us" Mr. Frendel then replied.

A few of the men got up and took cuffs from their belts. No sooner had the men moved, the doors opened and our warriors came in. stark and aspis stood right between us and the men. "You will have to arrest the warriors who stand between you and us, if you have enough handcuffs we shall see you in about thirty minutes, and then speak again in about a week, what you think we will talk? No we are vampyres sir, with wealth like you wouldn't know it. Lawyers would come to the aid instantly, we fear none of your justice as you put it. Now you may choose to take this information, we are at a cross roads us vampyres and things are changing for us, will it affect the human world? We don't know but when we do find out we will be sure to let you know. Keep in mind humans play important roles in our society, we will not let any of you perish, but we also won't let you meddle in our business" I responded.

Before Mr. Frendel could speak the front office attendant busted in. "dinami we have a problem!" she yelled. I spun around "what is it?" I asked. "People of faith, they are trying to break through our gates!" she said franticly. "Mr. Frendel I must say, your kind seems to be bothering us a lot more then we are bothering you. Stark, aspis, make sure our guests are safely escorted off the grounds, Christophe round up every single son of Erebus on this campus and have them sent to the gates, orders are to stand by but do not engage" I commanded as I left the room. Zoey ran behind me and I felt vibrations of chaos run through the school. "All students are to return to their dorms ASAP" I told the front desk attendant. "People of faith? Shit dinami what do we do? My step father is probably out there!" zoey was almost hysterical. "And my own mother of course, come on zoey don't be afraid we will handle this" I assured her as we swept across the courtyard.

The rain was driving down hard now, yells echoed and fledglings screamed in terror as the gates screeched to protect us from the mass crowd outside. Signs held high with crosses and words all proclaiming me the anti-Christ. "The anti Christ?" Mr. Frendel yelled. "I am dinami the goddess of strength, third daughter of nyx sent to the human realm to protect you all from the shit one bitch decided to call, if you have any problems with it then please go find our complaint box nailed to the front office door" I said as I pushed him aside. "Wait! My uncle is a vampyre!" Mr. Frendel yelled. I did not pause as I walked but I did note the anxiety that filled his face. I thought of dragon and sadness knotted in my gut "then please return to the safety of your human offices and I shall get in contact with you once this blows over, good day Mr. frendel" I barked as we made it to the front gates.

Fledglings where being herded far away from the gate and into their dorms. Erebus warriors encircled us as we walked. A megaphone was handed to me but I simply poked shey as she walked up to us. Shey nodded and I put my hand up. My lot looked at me "cover your ears" I said through the microphone. The mobbing people of faith heard nothing of my order. As soon as everyone's ears where covered shey hid her head under her hood and let out a scream so loud everyone was silent instantly. The mob covered their ears and I grabbed a hold of the gate. I climbed it effortlessly and balanced myself on the top of it.

Aspis joined me and I took the megaphone and put the siren on until the groans of pain died down. "PEOPLE OF FAITH, WE ASK YOU LEAVE IN PEACE. YOU ARE PUTTING A GREAT DEAL OF CHILDREN AT RISK AND YOURSELVES AT RISK AS WELL, THE VAMPYRES HAVE DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS ATTENTION" my voice echoed into the megaphone and into the night. Even through the microphone my voice had caused many to cower, the power of a goddess had echoed into my words. "ANNA YOU VILE FILTHY CREATURE! YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER!" I heard my mother shout. I ignored her and spoke "YOUR AUTHORATIES HAVE BEEN ALERTED YOUR PRESENCES AT THE GATES OF OUR SACRED PROPERTY, REMOVE YOURSELVES OR SUFFER THE CONSQUENCES OF THE LAW" I spoke.

I heard shouts again, I was the anti Christ to them, the law mattered none to them because in the eyes of their god, they made no sin. I knew if nyx was at danger I to would ignore authority. I made no point to continue talking; I turned around to jump from the wall. Something flew through the air and Christophe leapt up and caught something in flames. I knowingly leapt from the gate as Christophe sent it right back into the air, far above anyone and the flames exploded. The people of faith screamed and scattered. In the chaos I heard my mother scream. The scream was a scream of pain. I instantly twirled around and let my lighting scatter through the crowd, it located my mother being trampled. I was in the crowd and chaos with warriors following behind me. They did not attack but they did scatter the crowd even thinner. My arms where under my mother's armpits and I was pulling her up. Speed I never knew I had caused me to shoot forward to the gate again.

Agility and strength allowed me to jump high enough for Christophe to catch my hand and pull us both up. No one noticed this; they all were running with their backs turned. Right as my feet touched the grass on the side of safety police showed up. Swat team came and dropped tear gas. By the time it cleared the gate was deserted of vampyres and my mother. Inside in the infirmary my mother was still out cold. I was called away to talk to the head of the swat team. After being questioned he left me be to go finish speaking to zoey. Zoey then came into the infirmary room. "Well everything is calm; classes are ended for the day because of all the chaos. The human police are gone" zoey said wearily as she sat down. "No rumors of my mother's rescue?" I asked. "One person saw something but the officers just took it as a bad reaction to the tear gas" zoey said cheerfully. "This is good" I said nodding. I sat and waited for my mother to wake.

I ignored everyone and they respectfully fell back. I didn't know if it was because I was a goddess or if I was in a hard situation. Finally my mother woke up and her eyes went from sleepy innocence's to terror. "Mother if I was out to hurt you I wouldn't have saved you" I attempted. "The devil is trying to win my soul! He doesn't want yours only he wants mine to! What a prize it would be, a woman of the lord" my mother started rambling on. I sighed "call the nearest human hospital, warn them we are coming to drop a human off from the riots" I sighed. It did not hurt much what my mother had said. I was after all the goddess of strength. Strength seemed to be seeping out of me overwhelmingly. I noticed it and knew to others it must be intimidating if not scary. I had gone from a sweet social butterfly to an intimidating entity of strength in less than a year.

I wished I could sink back into that part of me but it was gone, gone until we could get peace again anyway. Aspis drove my mother to the hospital with me, for the first time since I had been proven as the goddess dinami we sat almost alone. We dropped my mother off and then we where alone. "Aspis, have you thought about us getting married ever?" I found myself asking. Aspis chuckled and without taking his eyes off the road he took my hand. "Since the day I knew your name marriage has been in my head, always in the back at least" he replied as he squeezed my hand. "I guess I haven't thought about it really. Since we are counterparts in the otherworld I guess I never thought of having to be married to be official" I explained to him my thinking. "I know that, dinami I am not strength, I am protection. I observe and let others speak, I don't brood I observe. I am a pawn of yours as well dinami. Protection is one but it is driven best by strength, you motivate me and lead me to protect the best I can" I listened to aspis voice.

The slight proper southern tang of his voice, how it softly filled me. Aspis never talked too much; when it was just us I did dominate the conversation mostly. "Aspis" I said closing my eyes. "Yes doll?" he asked as he pulled into the garage. "Let's sneak up to our room, unseen not known by a soul" I whispered. Aspis caught on quick and jumped from the car. He opened my door and took my hand and instantly we were at his room door. The sons of Erebus had the knowledge of teleportation so we indeed where unnoticed. The door was closed and the lights where off. I was in his arms, sinking back to being plain old Anna. The innocent girl who liked to socialize.


	19. Defeated

Chapter two

"Your stance is awful shey" "no its not, your awful" "let's make this bet" "don't you da-"shey fell to the ground as I kicked her feet from under her. She snarled as she popped back up, she swung at me and I deflected it effortlessly. "Fucking goddess strength" she growled as she massaged her fist. "Love you shey" I cooed at her. Shey jumped on me and tried to smother me. "I love you to!" she laughed as we tumbled around.

"Uh dinami?" I popped my head up and noticed the class looking at me. I rose from the stadium floor and straightened my shirt. "Sorry guys" I said chuckling. "No problem goddess" someone said as they bowed before me. "Guys come on stop that, I'm still your professor, don't address me like that" I almost pleaded. "Sorry goddess, wait hold on! Let me try that again goddess!" one of the boys struggled. "Shut up" I snapped. Everyone went silent.

"What a way to talk to students" my heart sank and I turned around to see becca's sneer. "Can I help you becca?" I asked. "Not at all, I don't need a goddess for help" then she turned away and walked off. "She is just jealous she can't be in your class" Chloe assured me. "She is just jealous she isn't anything at all" shey said nastily. "Shey" I warned. "It's true! She is Mondo jealous that everyone is talented except her!" Nicole chimed in.

"hey if Nicole says that it means something, last time I checked she wasn't exactly high on the list of likeable people" Aphrodite agreed. "Guys back off" Zoey demanded. Everyone went silent. "Thank you Zoey" I managed to smile. The stadium doors opened and I groaned as robed elders came forth with them. "What the hell do yall want from me now?" I was biting my tongue to control the urge to use profanity. "We must begin your spiritual training" Thanatos replied as she stepped from the mix of vampyres.

"Spiritual training? First off when was this set up? Second off what about affinity training? I have students who are depending on me" I said as I firmly planted my feet to let them know who had authority. "This is more important dinami" one of the old cows whispered. "What's more important than creating a fledgling army of mass destruction?" I asked almost sarcastically. "_Be nice child"_ I heard Nyx's warning. "_My bad"_ was my instant response. "We must try and see if you have goddess abilities such as healing, animal bonding, and miracles" Thanatos ignored my sarcasm.

"Miracles? Like walk on water?" shey chimed in. "she wishes" Aphrodite snickered. "I wish those annoying flies in the room would shut up" I said without breaking eye contact with Thanatos. "Can't we start when I dismiss my class?" I loosened my stance up hoping the vampyres would take it as getting control back. "No it must be now, come" I groaned and turned to aspis "teach them" I said as I touched his hand. "No problem with that, hey professor aspis" shey waggled her eyebrows.

Aspis laughed and I frizzed shey's hair up as I walked away. "Hey-!" the doors shut before she had a chance to finish her complaint. "So how do we do this?" I asked as we walked down the hallways. "You can openly communicate with the goddess correct?" Thanatos asked. "Uh yea" I replied. "Well we just cast you in a circle and wait" Thanatos explained in short. "Uh, so yall are all here because?" "We just wanted to escort you" Thanatos waved me off as we came up to the temple. "Show offs, ooo I walk around surrounded in a cult like group" I muttered under my breath. The moment my foot stepped into Nyx's temple the world changed. I recognized the otherworld instantly. "Uuuhhhhhh" I was confused, I turned around but found I was alone. A door led to the human world, but I was sure I was the only one who could do this. "You start your training with me" I turned quick on my heels to see Erebus standing before me.

I put my fist over my heart and bowed. "As the goddess of strength we train your body first, since we have done this before I simply am to remind you" then his sword was drawn. "Can I use my gifts?" I asked as I accepted the sword. "Of course, remember that neither of us will die, so the blows will be very real" Erebus warned me.

"Cool!" then I slammed my sword down with every ounce of lighting I could muster into Erebus. He deflected the blow with speed and skill then turned my own energy against me. I fell to the ground and looked up in shock. I heard amused laughter and turned to see dragon watching on. "You find this amusing?" I asked as I swiped my sword at Erebus's feet. "Of course my child! Finally one who could best you" the ground vibrated as my sense told me Erebus had slid a foot forward in order to lunge. I moved but not fast enough.

My skin embraced the edge of the sword and slippery heat evaded my touch. Searing fiery pain told me that it was a bad wound to. As I stepped back I slowly drew my sword over through the earth. Using the blade I made the fine dirt fly up. As the dirt flew into Erebus's eyes I leaned forth and grabbed his sword with my hands. Blood poured from my new wounds but lighting bolted up his sword. Erebus yelled and fell to his knees. My sword flew around and caught him in the back, the blade made enough contact. I had bloodied Erebus and I was feeling very proud of it.

Except my own hand was fucked up now. I forced back the sense of retardation as I shuffled myself back. I needed something in order to shock him enough. My mind raced rapidly as I tried to come up with something. Lighting, water, more dirt, feign true hurt, release sword and fight with hands, make a grab for his sword. I dropped my own sword and then crouched low. "Are you crazy dinami?" I heard dragon angrily. Erebus raised his eyebrow bemused "your being risky" I laughed then I lunged at him.

I faked to the left and then dove under his sword to the right. I tackled Erebus and he hit the ground. I flipped myself off of him and shot out lighting. It molded into his body shape and hovered over him keeping him down. "HA!" "Not so soon child" Erebus put his hand up and the lighting rebounded and shot me back and launched me a few feet in the air. I fell to the ground in a heap and it felt like a bone snapped. "FUCK!" I screamed as I grabbed my leg and cradled it.

"Don't get so cocky child" Erebus his hand over my leg and the pain went away instantly. I felt the bone snap back into place. He pulled me up and held my arm while I tested my leg. "That was painful" I complained. "You need to embrace the pain" Erebus told me. "No cool goddess gift to avoid pain?" I asked hopefully. "Nope but as an immortal it will be harder for a mortal to harm you. It's possible though because you're in human form" Erebus bent over and grabbed his sword.

"That's enough for today, I think you did an excellent job" I smiled and flaunted around in a circle for a moment. "Uh how do I get home?" I asked as I brushed myself off. "The same way you got here" Erebus pointed to the door way. I nodded then I stepped back into the human world. "WATCH OUT!" I heard a scream. I turned around and was shocked to find neared standing before me. I jolted out of the way quickly as strands of darkness flew out to me. The elders where nowhere to be seen and Chloe was being held down by strands of darkness. "The elders!" I shouted.

"Safe in the temple!" Chloe managed before the strands of darkness covered her mouth. "NEFRET BE GONE!" I put my palm out and shot lighting. The lighting went right through her though. I was shocked "like my new tricks?" she laughed as she moved forward. "FUCK YOU!" I dodged more strands of darkness. Water spilled out from the fountain and mixed with the lighting.

It splashed on her and she screamed as she fell to the ground. More dark strands ran to her rescue. One of them grabbed my wrist and it burned me. I screamed as I felt the worse burn I had ever felt in my life. A blade smashed down cutting the darkness and aspis was breathing heavily. "Perfect now I have both of you!" a cage of darkness started forming around us.

Aspis shot his shield out around us the darkness stopped. Nefret howled and she was in the cage with us. "HOW!" I screamed as her fingers went around my throat. Black then I was in her grasps and aspis was stuck in the cage of darkness and the shield. Before aspis could break out I saw the blow coming. The world disappeared.


	20. Return

My bed felt so nice, the covers brushing against my smooth legs. The mattress soft and perfectly curving to my shape. The pillow that gently held my head at the perfect angle. I stretched out and sighed, this bed was absolutely perfect. As I stopped stretching I reached for aspis. I panicked as I searched the bed, unable to find him. I sat straight up looking around, aspis was not in my bed, but my mother was standing at the foot of my bed. "Mother! Where is aspis?" I asked her as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "You have just woken up from a mission in the human world, aspis has not returned yet." my mother sat next to me and pushed a lock of my hair back.

"I thought that it was just a pleasure visit!" I looked at my mother. "A situation arose and I had to mark your mortal self, her name was Anna" my mother explained. "Was the mission accomplished?" I asked. "No it was not, aspis remained back to finish it. Unless you want to go back that is" my mother suggested. "Of course I want to go back!" who knows that I left aspis in! "Ok you need to go to the Oklahoma Tulsa house of night. They know you're a goddess and aspis is a god so you don't have to hide it. You have many friends as well" my mother helped me up from bed.

I was just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I called to the door. My room was big and a large window was open, a warm breeze filled the room making the room smell fresh. A man with blonde hair walked in, he was short but looked menacing. "How can I help you" I asked him as he walked in. "dinami!" he opened his arms for a hug. I didn't hug him and he put his arms down slowly. "You don't remember me do you?" he asked me. The man's face looked a little hurt and sorrow. "I'm sorry no I don't" I replied as I put my hands on my hips.

"Nyx warned me, how long until you get your memory of your past life back?" the man asked. "It takes hours or days at the most, did I know you in my past life?" I asked as I tracked the man's smallest movements. The man looked like he longed to embrace me, that he longed for me to tell him I was ok. "Yes you did, but it doesn't matter right now. Take care of the fledglings for me please. Remember you are loved by many" with that the man bowed and left. I looked around and realized something was missing. I went out into the courtyard and found my mother sitting down by a fountain. "Mother where is jade?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Ah yes, she is in the form of a cat named Megs. She has followed your human form faithfully in different forms throughout her life. She has remained with aspis and your new friends" I nodded and sighed. "What is the problem? You never told me what the threat was" I looked into my mother's eyes. "Kalona was released by a powerful vamprye, in fact she is so strong she has become immortal on her own. She is the consort to darkness and she is trying to create a war between humans and vampyres. Now Kalona has taken a twist in this. He is helping our people get rid of neferet and has teamed up with Thanatos" my mother explained.

"What? Kalona is helping our cause?" I couldn't believe it. "Yes, it seems like he is finally starting to realize himself. He has begged for my mercy already" my mother rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this" I really couldn't. "It's hard to believe it, you will see for yourself, now go before they lose all hope" my mother waved me away. I got up and kissed my mother on the cheek before I focused on my location. "Bye mother" then I disappeared into blackness.

Zoey

I was sitting in the courtyard with shey while she cried. While I didn't know shey well at all, I was someone she could relate to. I had lost people who meant a lot to me, dinami meant a lot to shey. "I can't believe she is gone! I never thought of it because she was so strong and had so much power" shey bawled her eyes out in Megs fur. "She is in the otherworld with nyx, I have seen people leave and join her, they were all happy to be in the otherworld. She is a goddess and that was shell for her" I reminded shey. Shey cried even harder and her voice made me dizzy.

Shey had a powerful gift and she wasn't even aware of it. Any emotion she had her voice influenced you somehow. I heard a rustle in the bushes and a short muscular girl walked from the bushes. Everything about her intimidated me instantly, she stood tall and walked with a fluid grace. She was wearing a thick deep purple dress that was tied at the waist with a thick leather band. Her feet covered in sandals that looked really comfortable. Her eyes where piercing blue, almost glowing with light. Megs jumped up and ran right to the young woman.

As Megs purred in her arms I looked at her forehead. Her tattoo was golden and it had dinami the strong written in small letters around the crescent. Lighting designs covered her forehead. She had stripes and markings tattooed all over her face and arms. They were gold and made her look like a warrior about to enter battle. On her waist she had a very sharp golden sword, she also had throwing stars and daggers. "I am looking for the leader of this school" the woman spoke evenly. "That's me" I said in a small and dazed voice.

The woman fisted and bowed "I am Dinami Goddess of strength, I have returned to complete my mission" shock spread through me in a rush. Shey screamed and then fainted. Dinami didn't flinch like I did when the pain of the shrieked echoed through my head. Dinami just looked at shey with a hard stare. "What on earth?" dinami knelt down. "Dinami! What happened! How are you back!" I gasped. "I am a goddess I do what I please. I wanted to come back to finish my mission, I have never failed a mission and I'm not starting to either" she replied as she swept her hair back before leaning over.

"Your body is still in the schools morgue though! How?" I didn't fully understand what was going on. "I have traveled straight through the other world in physical form. There is no time for me to rebirth in a mortal" dinami put her hands on shey's head and breathed in. "Zoey who are you talking to?" stark walked up and his eyes widened as he took dinami in. "wait you look familiar…dinami?" stark was surprised. "This is dinami in goddess form, she came directly from the otherworld to finish helping us" I explained.

"No way!" stark exclaimed as he opened his arms to hug dinami. Dinami looked at him with a cold stare. "Dinami? Come on a hug? I'm happy to see you alive" stark was confused. "You knew me as the human dinami, I am now in my goddess form, I won't remember anything my human self-did for a little while. I have no idea who any of you are except that aspis is still with you guys in human form and Kalona is for whatever reason actually helping my mother and you guys" dinami was now massaging a spot on shey's shoulder.

"We have to bring her to lenobia!" I pulled my phone out and scrolled through the contacts. Shey came to and she hugged dinami tightly "I'm so glad your back" Zoey heard shey whisper. Dinami did not hug shey back but just stayed still. "Hello?" lenobia's voice came over the phone. "It's me! I'm on the way to the stables, someone is here that you have to see" I said into the phone quickly. "Ok, see you there" lenobia hung up and we went to the stables.

Dinami

The fledgling with all of the goddess tattoos lead the way. I thought it was interesting she had goddess tattoos when she was simply a mere mortal. My mother must have loaned them to her to help this fledgling, she was very important it was obvious. Zoey didn't even seem like she was aware of her importance. I definitely looked at her has an equal without a single thought against it. I entered the stables, a short woman sat down on the fence of the track. Kalona was standing with them as well. Kalona stared right at me, almost as if in fear.

Kalona hadn't changed a bit since I saw him many years ago. Even with the tension Kalona instantly bowed to dinami as he would before he was casted out of the otherworld. "Good to see you have remembered your formality over your sanity" I commented. Kalona glared at me. "You guys know each other? Wait you look very familiar….dinami?" the woman asked. "I have returned to your world in order to complete the mission my human vessel failed to complete, I do not have any memory of anything she did but I will remember in a few days at the latest. Merry meet" I clasped her forearm in respect.

I could tell this woman was well spoken and confident. A true female vamprye from a more formal time. I knew she wouldn't take any shit. "Wait! You don't remember me?" the one named shey asked in shock. "No" I replied. "I'm your best friend and your old roommate when you were a fledgling" shey announced. "Ah wonderful, but I don't remember you, so that means I don't know you" I wondered briefly if I was being to blunt with her. Shey looked down and I confirmed. "Dinami!" I turned knowing that voice. "Aspis!" I allowed aspis to run to me and embrace me. He kissed me deeply and he released me to bow formally.

"You are more superior then me my love, I still am in human form meaning I am weaker. Forgive me for this my love" aspis hung his head. "I also failed to protect you, your mortal vessel perished when it was my responsibility to protect you" aspis looked close to tears. I took his face in my hands and smiled "you are forgiven my consort, I am glad your mortal vessel did not parish like mine. You did not risk failing the mission like I have" I replied. Aspis kissed me and when he released me he continued to hold me, he whispered in my ear "you have not risked the mission, you have given it a better success rate with returning with your true power" I released aspis and kissed him again.

Someone cleared there throat and I refocused. "So you don't remember any of us and who you where to us?" stark asked. I nodded and pushed my hair over my shoulder. "Well, that sucks but at least you're here, we must announce your return to the school and continue on. We will burn your mortal body at midnight out of respect for its purpose, then maybe you can help us better protect us" lenobia was straight and to the point, I liked that. "How did my mortal self-die?" I looked at the group before me, I needed to know how I had died.

"Well you were in the temple of nyx, you were going through spiritual training, neferet our enemy managed to sneak up on you when you're where leaving. We lost another fledgling, her name was Chloe" Zoey explained slowly. "Chloe?" I asked as I felt my eyebrow raise. "Yes you were with her when she was marked. She was a fledgling in your special affinity training class" Zoey explained. "I teach a special class?" "Yes you teach a group of fledglings you personally selected yourself. You teach them how to use there affinity's" shey spoke this time. "How interesting, am I to continue teaching this class?" I was very interested now. "Yes you can if you like" Zoey nodded. "What is going on? Dinami is that you?" a new vamprye walked in.

This was the vamprye my mother insisted on reincarnating endlessly. She was the guardian of death. I fisted my hand to my heart and bowed. "Guardian of death, it is good to see you again" I bowed deeply. "What? Guardian of death?" shey whispered to Zoey, Zoey shrugged and shushed shey as Thanatos nodded. "You are back in your true form. I must say you are very different like this" Thanatos noted. "Yes, my vessels tend to have different features" I replied smoothly. "Well we must go and announce your return to the school" Thanatos nodded. "Yes, we can do it during the burning of my vessel" I suggested. "That's perfect, come we must get to doing things" Thanatos waved me forward.

Zoey

We all sat around the conference room table silently. It was awkward the silence echoing through the room. "Well things are different now that dinami has returned in her true form" shey finally broke the silence. "How?" lenobia asked. "Well she is a true goddess now, the chain of command has to change now" shey replied. "I agree" Stevie-rea rose her hand. "What? She is in a world that is not her own though! I must remain in charge while Zoey backs me up!" Thanatos disagreed strongly. "I think it is only respectful for dinami to lead us!" Kalona was the one who spoke on my side. Thanatos gave Kalona and angry look and I smirked. "Who says the chain of command has to shift because of my return" dinami rose an eyebrow.

She was sitting back totally relaxed, her foot was on the table and she was leaning back. "It's only right you take power dinami" Damien squeaked. Dinami gazed at Damien and his face turned deep red. "Fledgling of air, what makes you think its right?" dinami put her foot down and leaned forward with a deeply curious look on her face. "Well, you are the oldest of us all. You are a true being from the otherworld. You have the most age, wisdom, power, and knowledge" Damien's face turned a deep red and he looked like he was about to start hyperventilating. 

"What was my role before I left?" dinami asked without breaking eye contact with Damien. "You where our advisor" lenobia answered. "Then I shall continue where I left off at. I am the advisor" with that dinami returned to putting her foot up on the table. "I'm glad to see she has some sense in her" Thanatos crossed her arms. Dinami laughed and stretched as she leaned back further. "Why are you laughing?" Thanatos demanded. "Uh I don't think it's a good idea to find out why" Kalona warned. "No, if she insists" dinami smirked. The tension in the room built and Thanatos repeated her question "why are you laughing" Thanatos demanded.

"Because you are use to being the big deal, you are use to being the special one. Now you are dealing with a true formed goddess. Thanatos don't worry about your position, you are special you just haven't realized how special" with that dinami put her feet down and left the room. Stevie-rea laughed "ouch" Aphrodite commented. "I think I like this dinami" shey was looking after her. "Sorry guys, she doesn't get along with people very well" aspis mumbled as he left the room after her.

Dinami

The whole school stood in the courtyard, a few of them had blank faces. Many of them fully didn't understand what this meant, my vessel being dead. Many fledglings looked at me and showed no signs of recognizing me. I did look different then my vessel. I viewed her body before they wrapped her in purple silk. Her hair was wavy, mine was perfectly straight. Her hair was the perfect shade of black just like mine. I pulled her eye lid back and saw they were a piercing blue. Mine was almost neon ice blue, an otherworld property to them no human could have.

She had my crescent tattoo but none of my goddess tattoos. I observed from where I stood, next to aspis and the fledgling called shey. I scanned the crowd and my eyes stopped on one fledgling. "Who is that?" I asked shey. Shey looked at me as if she was shocked I had spoken to her. "Um her name is lily" shey replied. "Remind me later to speak to her privately" I replied. "Dinami" shey asked as I continued scanning the crowd. "Yes?" I replied without looking at her. "I still consider you my best friend, if that's ok" I looked at shey. "I don't know you, nor do you know me" I replied.

"But I do know you, your vessel reflected you well, she was softer then you. She showed you well when the time came though" shey sunk back a little now that my eyes were on her. "We will see" shey looked down as if she was hurt. A son of Erebus shot a look at me and then came and stood between us and put his arm around her shoulder. Thanatos stood before the school and put her arms up for silence. The student obediently fell silent and gave Thanatos there full attention. She stood in front of the two purple wrapped bodies.

"Fledglings, a horrible thing has happened, we have lost two of our own, one a very talented fledgling who just recently joined us. Another was a vamprye professor known as dinami Lankford. She was a goddess acting through a vamprye vessel. She lost her life for us, protecting us. She taught many of you, she guided everyone who asked for it. Now we say good bye to her vessel, how obediently she served the goddess dinami of strength" Thanatos spoke and the courtyard was filled with a morbid silence. "Now before we set the bodies alight and say good bye to our two faithful vampyres friends, I must add something amazing has happened. We have been blessed by Dinami once again, she has returned to us straight from the otherworld! Dinami the goddess of strength is with us!" Thanatos beckoned me and I walked to her.

"Why don't you say a few words?" Thanatos asked. "Now is not the time for my words, I must find out what your bravery is before I know the right words for you" then I went back over to the trees. Everyone was dead silent now, I saw there confused and shocked faces. Shey was trying to stop herself from laughed and Aphrodite was smirking. Damien looked stricken, apsis and Zoey where shaking their heads. "What?" I asked as the pyres where set.

"They are not use to you my love, your vessel was very toned down. She was nicer and not so blunt" aspis sighed. "Ha! Shock value!" I laughed. Aphrodite clapped her hands "oh my god I love this dinami so much more than the old dinami!" everyone threw her a look as she clapped. Slowly fledglings disappeared and by dawn it was just myself and the ones who had known my vessel and loved her.


	21. observations

I awoke early so I could be the first, if I was first I would have time to study everyone. Aspis followed me to the entrance of the wing where all of the classrooms where in, he yawned as I sat on the bench that gave me a good view of everything. My warriors who I found out had pledged themselves to my vessel, all lingered, none of them stood at my side except aspis. No one walked the same pace as I except aspis. I had my hair braided and all of it running down my right shoulder. I wore my warrior's tunic, I had thick tall leather boots on, I had forearm guards.

My guardian sword hung on my side, I purposely did this to provoke reactions. Shockingly the first person to emerge was the girl named shey. She looked around then walked right up to me. She ignored the sons of Erebus, she ignored how I was dressed. Not one bit of fear or intimidation. She looked me straight in the eyes "hey dinami, what are you doing here this early?" she asked. I smiled and leaned back carelessly "I'm observing the school" I replied in a bored voice. "Ha, you won't observe much from these cowards. Your whole affinity class has brave people in them" shey replied as she rolled her eyes.

"How do you know I'm judging bravery?" I laughed at her. "because you pretty much said last night that you didn't know if anyone was worthy enough for your war speech, you don't like to waste your breath on potential cowards" shey shrugged. "Do you also get offended of my bluntness?" I asked her as I crossed my legs. "Nah, I was always mean to you, you handled it and threw it right back. We wrestled around, we fought and bickered, we laughed, we insulted each other" shey sighed as she sat down on the grass and leaned against the bench by my legs.

"We worked well as a team, she would use her lightning and water to create a shield around her ears. When we fought Kalona's raven mockers we worked together well" shey reminisced. "I see you two where really close" I noted out loud. "Yea we were, before she came I had no friends. When she first came she was very sweet and gentle. Even when she was sweet and gentle, she still handled me well. I watched her change to a strong fierce vamprye, the whole time she always had a spot in her heart to handle me. She is my only friend, and she is my best friend" shey was hugging her knees.

"Did you guys do anything dorky like cut your palms and tie them together to become blood sisters?" I poked at shey. Shey laughed "no but me and her have lost blood together, we have wrestled so roughly that we accidently drew blood" shey sounded deep. We sat in silence for a moment then shey got up and wiped the grass from her jeans. "Ok I'm going to go get ready for class, see you in affinity training professor" she then fisted her heart and bowed deeply. I watched the fledgling go and looked at aspis.

"You two where very close, she was your best friend and you guys have saved each other in battle. She helped you free me from a prison Kalona threw us in" aspis answered my silent question. Aspis was the only one who could read me, he always knew what I was thinking and how I was feeling. "Shey could read you to, that's why she left, she knew you were thinking hard" aspis added. "Maybe in time we will be friends again" I replied. This girl spoke truth, she approached me without looking at me, but looking into me. Not matter what I did, or what I looked like I was her friend. She would die for me, she would fight for me.

I had seen her sobbing about my vessel when I arrived. She fainted and had recognized me on her own. The bell rang and the court yard filled with fledglings and warriors on watch duty. Students stared at us as they passed. Many put their heads down when they got close, then stared when they got further away. A few watched me with excitement, curiosity, and respect. I watched the fledgling lily again, she walked around as if the whole world didn't exists. She had short brown hair and freckles. She wore combat boots and walked with a slight limp. Her hazel eyes always observing while her mind was able to stay in deep thought. She was walking with headphones in her phone which was sticking out of her back pocket. I listened and heard the music she was listening to. It was surprisingly an uplifting beat, a smooth male voice sung about remaining calm. I noticed a blonde boy approach her, he had short spikey blonde hair and looked like he hadn't shaved for a few days.

He hugged her and yanked her headphones out. "Loki!" she complained as he kissed her face. "Aw you're being mean!" the boy said in a mocking voice. "Stop mocking me" she giggled as he tried to bite her ear. "Stop mocking me" he said in a high pitch voice. The bell rang and lily tried to squirm out of his grip. "No! Come on lets skip class" he whispered into her ear. "No let me go Loki! I'm not skipping class!" she got a serious tone and really started wrestling him. "Come on I miss you! I need you" he cooed at her. "Let me go!" lily sounded very agitated and she was close to crossing the line into being straight out pissed.

"Ok! Come on lets go" Loki let her go and grabbed her hand as they walked to class. "Ha you're going to be late for class now!" Loki continued to pester her. "SHUT UP LOKI!" lily yelled angrily as she ran for her class. "That was cute" I commented. "That guy was such an ass" aspis commented. "That girl was so badass" I countered. "She let him push her around" aspis snorted. "The guy was teasing her because she not emotional, so he stirs any emotion he can possibly get, he loves her so much he craves emotion from her. He didn't have a lot of time to stir up love, she lets anger out the fastest. So he drew it out and he got her full attention because he loves it" I explained to him. "Ok so he is being selfish! He wants emotion so bad he doesn't care about her emotions, just an emotion!" aspis crossed his arms.

"No, she use to have serious anger issues, I can tell by her hair. She cuts it short even though it grows so fast, that's because hair would get in her way if she got into a fight. She walks with a limp suggesting it was injured badly once. She has a strong voice, meaning she asserts herself. I saw a flash of a tattoo she had hidden under her shirt. Her knuckles where swollen and scarred. So she has massive anger issues she fights every day, but when Loki is really pissing her off she grabs control of it and strains so she doesn't hurt him. She restrains her nature just for him" I raised my eyebrow and smiled at apsis. "Wow those two are so weird, the way they love is actually beautiful" aspis gave up. "I think we are pretty weird to my love" I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go walk into classes" I got up and aspis laughed. "Shock value?" he asked. "Yup! Warriors please go aid the schools warriors in protecting the grounds" I dismissed the warriors.

Aspis and I walked through the hall ways and found the first classroom. It was spells and rituals. I opened the door and walked in without a word, everyone stared at us and the professor stopped talking and stared at me. I let the silence draw out then when I thought the room had gotten as intense as anyone could bare. "Continue" I commanded. The professor cleared her throat and continued. I stood in the back of the class room and paced to the front every now and again. I then left ten minutes before the bell rang and went back outside. I watched all of the fledglings go on to their next class. The next classroom I walked into had shey in it. She blankly looked at me for a moment then started smirking, she giggled at one point.

"Is something funny shey?" the professor snapped at her. "No ma'am" she said smoothly. I looked at her and she smirked at me and playfully shook her head. As I turned my head I felt myself smirk a little. This time I left when the bell rang, I followed a random fledgling to her class. When the lunch bell rang I watched fledglings eat and I allowed all of my warriors come with me. When the bell rang again I went to the arena. I was interested that both lily and Loki where in this class. It was the fencing class, taught by a very young vamprye. "Fledglings we are gifted today to have the presence of the best fencer and swordswoman anyone has ever known. I salute in your honor goddess and I suggest my fledglings to do the same" the professor then saluted me, the whole room saluted and I noticed some deeper than others.

"I thank you swords master, I am observing your class only. Please continue with no other word" I sat down on a bleacher and watched. The fledglings line up and practiced forms, a lot of them where sloppy and I thought how easily I could knock them over. Lily's forms where solid and confident though, she held her weapon in her hand with determination and resentment flooding her eyes. Then they paired up for spars, Loki grabbed lily right away and engaged her. He poked her chest plate with his weapon "I challenge you to a dual! I'm too lazy to defeat anyone good today" he pushed her helmet onto her head and backed up.

"Bring it" she then fiercely attacked him. Her weapon clanged loudly as she lashed out, she was holding some of her strength back. This meant she was semi-aware of true fighting skills. She used her limp to her advantage, she leaned on it making it her support and used her better foot to move smoothly creating her own variations of forms. I doubt no other could ever copy her style without practicing hard, still always being slow. Loki struggled to keep up with her but made it sound more dramatic to make it look sarcastic. "uhg, your beating me! uuhhhgggg I'm to lazy!" he dodged her and laughed. She lashed her sword down and right as Loki knew he was about to be defeated he dropped his sword. Lily paused but didn't drop her stance.

Loki then embraced her and dipped her. "I can't defeat you" he whispered seriously. "What?" then Loki yanked her up and gave the killing move. "LOKI! THAT DOSENT COUNT!" she threw her helmet at him. He laughed and pulled her in, as he pulled her in he caught me staring. Instead of looking away I kept staring at him in locked eye contact. His gaze instantly became territorial, he now protectively embraced lily, it showed that while he was playful he had a darker past then lily. He hid this past from lily, a past he was ashamed of. I couldn't help but to grin, he knew she was special to. He knew she was meant to do something great, and he was going to make sure she was safe while doing it.

The bell rang and I went to my class room. My warriors waited outside in the hall, aspis and a warrior named Christophe remained inside with me. When the bell rang my classroom started filling up, I sat on the desk and remained silent as my fledglings entered. Zoey's whole circle including Aphrodite where in my class. Shey was in my class, she was sitting in the front row of the class room. A few vampyres with red marks sat in my class as well. I would have to ask aspis why they had red marks instead of blue marks. The class then was silent, I got up and walked around the classroom looking at every single student one by one. I already knew there affinity's just by looking at them. I was surprised to see the variety and intensity, my vessel had chosen well. Shey smiled at me as I looked at her, I nodded back to her.

"I have laid my eyes on each of you, and I have judged you. Normally it is not right to judge someone just by a look, but I am very old and calculating. I am trained to calculate things in a hundred different ways. I have seen everything, I am the best warrior the otherworld and mortal world have seen. I am the true meaning of strength" I stopped speaking and looked around the classroom. "Every single one of you that my vessel chose, are exactly who I would deem worthy of teaching. I have observed the fledglings all day and I only have spotted out two people who belong in this classroom that are not."

"Congratulations, every single one of you will have greatness in your lives. You will be known in history for the great things you did" I stood firm and still when I said this. "Now it just depends on how you choose to use it. Will you use it for the dark or the light? To be worthy for my teachings, you have to be strong and daring. I don't judge on whether you have good or bad intentions, because strength belongs to anyone who earns it" I then sat down on the desk again. "Now before we begin, aspis go get two fledglings, they are lily and loki. Tell their professors to not expect them to ever return to the class either" sat on the desk. Aspis nodded and left the classroom.

"So how was everyone's day?" I asked casually. "Weird" someone said. "I thought it was just fine" shey said matching my casual tone. "Well you would, your pretty weird" Aphrodite shot at shey. "Aphrodite!" Zoey snapped. "Well it's true" Aphrodite threw her hair back. "Hey if you don't like what I have to say, you can walk away" shey caught a bitchy tone that outdid Aphrodite. "Whatever, go cry everyone to death with your voice" Aphrodite whispered. "What did you say?" shey stood up, her voice pierced through my ears. "Aphrodite stop!" Zoey pulled Aphrodite down back into her seat. "Sit shey" I nodded at her. Shey sat down and it was quiet for a few more seconds.

Aspis returned and Loki walked in, lily stayed in his shadows. She looked paranoid and stiff. Loki looked like he was curious and on alert, watching lily's every move. "Welcome, you two have been transferred into my class. This is a special class that is by invitation only, it's for those who have strong abnormal affinities" I introduced them. "How did you know I had an affinity? No one except Loki knew I had one" lily stepped out of the safety of Loki's shadow and stood firmly in front of me, she locked eye contact with me. "You have a very strong affinity, I can tell someone's affinity instantly just by looking at them. It's a rather fascinating both of you, how you even each other out so much" I added jabbing at Loki. "What's your affinity?" someone asked curiously. "I don't want to share it" lily then returned to Loki's shadow.

"I'll show you guys mine!" Loki jumped up and rescued lily from confrontation. Loki went in front of the class and then inhaled deeply. A white light began to glow around him and around him in thick white vapor form. Loki then waved his hand in the air around him, the white mist floated to him. "I am directing my own energy, I can make it do a lot of cool things" Loki directed towards lily and it hugged her while it turned a beautiful light purple color. One of the fledglings with a red mark sighed and true sight sighed. "It's white because it's my natural aura" Loki explained. "Very nice Loki, now please go to your seat" I stood in front of the class. "I am not sure how my vessel was teaching you, so please follow me into the arena so I can test you guys one by one. Then I will know where to start teaching, come along" I waved everyone out of the classroom. 

When we got to the arena many sons of Erebus watched curiously. A few professors even looked on with curiosity. Lenobia was amongst them with a human standing next to her, I noted this was her human consort. "lineup" I simply said before standing in the middle of the arena. Everyone got into a line, fledglings pushed each other trying to get as far back in the line as they could. Each fledgling in turn stepped forward and presented there affinity. The only ones that stuck out to me where fewer then I had hoped. Zoey presented her power to control the four elements and spirit. Zoey's circle all had elemental gifts. "I have the power to see into the future" Aphrodite said when she stepped forward. "With you I shall make special lesson plans" I nodded and waved her aside.

Shey stepped forward and smiled widely. She started singing and I felt happy instantly, she sung an uplifting song that sounded amazing. Then she randomly turned it into an angry song, I instantly felt angry. When she finished she simply smiled and left the line. Lily stepped forward and looked at me uncomfortably. "Please don't make me, you already know what I can do" she pleaded with me. "What are you so embarrassed about? Show us your danm infinity!" Aphrodite was impatient. "Don't worry child, it's nothing to be afraid of. Just because you can do it doesn't mean it's bad" I encouraged her. Lily threw her arms out and exited the circle with an obnoxious bow. Loki's eyes widen and he moved half of his body in front of her. "I respect that" I simply said before returning my attention to the class.

"My vessel has taught you well, but I can do better. Get ready fledglings, it will be tedious" then I dismissed the class right as the bell rang. Lenobia approached me with her human consort and bowed to me. "Dinami, your vessel was an amazing woman. Even if you are not her anymore, I am glad you are back. You bring hope to this school, and the whole vamprye community" then she left without a word. When she left the room and everyone was gone I smiled. "I like her" I said without looking at aspis. Aspis smiled at me and put his arm around me. "Come on lets go do something fun" he then kissed my cheek and led me out of the arena.


	22. Plans

When I stepped out into the courtyard I felt darkness instantly. I looked around and put my hand on my sword. I stalked around the courtyard in the silence of early evening as I let my sense take it all in. I heard the wind as my warriors silently spread out in the courtyard, they instantly knew to follow me in my search. As I crept towards the wall I saw someone standing on it. Lily was standing on the wall staring out into the fading light. I jumped up and joined her silently, she was looking right to where the darkness hid.

"You sense it to?" I asked her. "Yes, but you know why" she replied. "Why do you hide your affinity?" I looked at her. She locked us in eye contact "because if anyone saw it I would instantly be deemed a threat and out casted. Too many bad things have been happening recently and I don't want any fingers pointed at me" lily her eyes where wide and fierce. "You and Loki both have gifts that have never been given before. You are the only two that could ever balance each other out. The true meaning of balance. You love each other even though you are both so different and mortal enemies by nature" I told her.

"I love him, I am always patient with him" her eyes changed to softness. "If you refuse to use your affinity I want you to pay close attention, watch Loki as he trains. Participate whenever you can" I then turned to jump off of the wall. Lily followed me then jumped in front of me. "Why did I get this affinity?" she demanded. "You know the answer to that, he knows to" I pointed to Loki who was jogging to us. "Hey lily what are you doing out here?" he asked as he hugged her and put his back to me. "I felt darkness, I wanted to investigate" she replied. "Call me next time you go looking for darkness" Loki looked worried.

"You never answer your phone when you're sleeping" lily pouted. "Then come wake my ass up" Loki released her and turned around. "I thought you were supposed to protect us! Why didn't you stop her?" Loki glared at me. "It seems you're under the wrong impression fledgling. My mission is to stop neferet and her evil plans, my job is to train you to become strong enough to fight her. My job is to train you, not protect you" I then smiled "merry part lily" I then turned around and walked away.

I went to the parking lot where Zoey and the red fledglings arrived every morning, they lived off campus in a network of tunnels. Aspis explained the red fledglings to me, neferet meddled into things and created them. They died and came back filled with darkness. The earth vamprye named Stevie-rea managed to find her inner light and she led the rest of the red fledglings into light. Now a fledgling had been marked red, she also had been gifted with true sight. Another odd thing was the human girl Aphrodite who could see the future.

She was a vamprye once but she gave up her mark for stevie-rea's life, she even held the affinity of earth for Stevie-rea. The bus pulled up and I watched the red fledglings as they unloaded from the bus. I liked how confidently they walked, how they were fiercer. Zoey walked up to me with a concerned look on her face. "I sensed darkness stalking the school from over the wall, the safety spell the elders and I casted is holding up" Zoey looked nervous. "Why are they trying to get back into the school? Is there going to be another attack?" Zoey looked like she was tired of a threat hanging over her.

"I'm not sure, but when I find out I will tell you. I'm sure Aphrodite will be able to tell you as well. For now continue your everyday classes. When the time is near I will excuse your whole group from all classes and we will spend all day training. I will also have Thanatos work with me, I am going to get the sons of Erebus to join us as well. Our defenses will be strong, I assure you" I promised Zoey. "Why do you care so much?" Zoey blurted out. I raised my eyebrow at her and Zoey cleared her throat.

"I mean, your so unlike your mother! Your stone cold and act like you could care less if you're here or not. Like this is an unfavorable chore your mother is making you do" Zoey was on the verge of stuttering. "My duty is to be strong, while you can be strong an emotional, I'm not. My general personality is cold and uncaring, if you saw everything the way I did, you would understand" I watched Zoey's frustration grow.

"You have to have some sort of emotions other than that! You love aspis don't you?" Zoey pushed on. "Strength needs a shield to protect its self so it can continue to be strong. Aspis's whole existences is about protecting, he protects his most natural counterpart. Something more than life depends on our partnership. We don't need love to stay with each other. Our natures need each other for survival" I held Aspis's hand and he smiled.

"My personality is pretty happy and caring, I agree with all that but I call it love for short" aspis waggled his eyebrows at me. "I don't understand" Zoey finally said. "You will one day Zoey, now in order for you to feel better and to trust me I will tell you something. I care about the vamprye community, you are my mother's children as I am. You are in a way my siblings and I protect family. Even if it's from other family members, even if it's from the embodiment of darkness himself" I then silently looked at Zoey as it sunk in.

Zoey slowly nodded then rejoined her group, I watched the red fledglings again, and I decided that I liked them in particular. I returned to the school and went to the council room for the leaders meeting. Stevie-rea and Zoey where just sitting down when I arrived, Kalona was standing behind Thanatos's chair. Lenobia was immersed in her phone. "Now that everyone is here we can start, we will start having daily meetings in order to make sure we are all on the same page. We will share any observations or concerns" Thanatos spoke.

"Ok well ill start" everyone looked at me. "Yesterday I assessed my affinity class and I have come to the conclusion that I approve of them. I found two students with extraordinary affinity's to add to the class. Also this morning I sensed darkness lurking over the walls of the school" everyone went wide eyed just as Zoey did. "Why did you not alert anyone sooner?" Thanatos growled. "Because it was no threat, if it was trying something it would have found a way to break our protection and it would have been on the grounds. It's stalking us and waiting, its reminding us that we are not free of it. I will know when it's a threat and I will alert everyone" I let it sink in.

"Now with that said I would like to let you know my preparation plan for when it is close to an attack. I will take my affinity's class and I will train them all day. Thanatos you will help me as well. The sons of Erebus will also train with Kalona as often as possible. The fledglings will be locked down in the temple" I then leaned back in my chair. "Is this a proposal or a command?" Thanatos asked me wearily. "A command of course" I replied. "I like her plan, it makes sense to me" Kalona backed me up.

"I think we should go with it, Kalona is from the otherworld to and he is a good fighter. Also dinami is a goddess she is far more experienced in this then any of us are, besides Kalona who agrees with her" lenobia approvingly nodded. "Ok we will use your plan of action" Thanatos said as if her approval mattered. "I want anyone who has a warrior to stay close to each other. I give permission for anyone who has a warrior, vamprye or fledgling, to be in each other company at all times when the warrior is not training. This means during classes and during sleep as well" I held Aspis's hand as I spoke.

"I hardly think that's appropriate if it's a fledgling!" Thanatos disagreed instantly. "It's a warrior's duty to protect his consort at all times! In this time of darkness they must do their duty correctly. We must start fully practicing our ways in this time" I put my fist down on the table making a loud sound. The room got breezy and Thanatos looked angry. "Fine" she finally said. "Looks like I'm spending more time with my man!" Aphrodite looked pleased. "Anything else?" Thanatos demanded as she looked around.

"Becca is a concern of mine" Aphrodite raised her hand up halfway. "Becca? I have not met her yet" I leaned forward to give Aphrodite more of my attention. "Your vessel knew how to shut her the hell up! She is this super jealous fledgling that always insults us and tries to get into fights with us" Aphrodite leaned forward. "You're concerned about a jealous fledgling?" Thanatos asked as she raised her eyebrow. "Becca is really becoming nasty, she tried to seduce aurox when he was under her control" lenobia was agreeing.

"Ah yes the other vessel" I nodded. "Vessel?" Zoey asked instantly. "There were three vessels my mother sent to aid you. Aspis and aurox remain, my vessel seemed to have let her guard down" I waggled my eyebrows and aspis put his hand on my shoulder. "So anyway becca, yea she is super nasty thanatos. I think someone needs to watch her" Stevie-rea cut in. "I'll judge her and let you know, I have nothing to do really besides patrol and teach one class a day" I raised my hand. "Ok report in when you have judged her. Now if there are not anymore concerns I close this meeting. Merry part" Thanatos made her exit with Kalona trailing behind her.

I got up and went to the front office where the loud speaker's where set up. "Any one fledgling or vamprye alike are granted to be shadowed by an oath bound warrior if they have one. The only exception is training for either one. This includes class time and when they go to sleep at night" I made the announcement then dropped the microphone and went to the court yard. I spotted shey and the warrior from the night I watched my vessel and another fledgling burn. Megs meowed and followed me while her stubbed tail twitched.

"Shey want to help me with something?" I asked her. Shey looked like she was about to burst out of her skin. "Of course what do you need help with?" she asked in a cool voice. "I heard I use to clash with a fledgling named becca a lot, I assume since you were close to my vessel you backed her up a lot" I smiled slyly. "Hell yea! I fucking hate becca! Your vessel hated her to! She is super nasty" shey looked like she was in a beautiful dream. "Well come on, help me find her" I moved aside and shey bounced off waving me to follow her.

As we walked through the court yard I saw Loki taunting lily. "Come on stop being so slow!" he jeered as he held her phone up above her head. "Loki cut it out and give me my phone!" she jumped up to try and get it. "Then stop texting while I'm talking to you!" he picked her up and hung her upside down. Loki had broad shoulders and he was a head taller than lily. Muscles ripped through his body as he held her upside down. Suddenly he coughed and fell over dropping lily with him. I paused and grabbed ahold of shey and pulled her back. She turned and gasped when she saw the blood Loki was coughing up.

"LOKI!" lily cried as she scrambled to her knees. She pulled his head into her lap and she held is head sideways off of her leg so he could spit the blood out. "Oh my god he is rejecting the change!" shey panicked. "Calm down, no he is not look" I laid my hand on her shoulder as she continued to watch. People stopped in the courtyard and watched with empathy. "Loki! No don't! Don't leave me!" lily was sobbing now. A professor broke through the crowed and knelt down on the grass.

"Oh!" she smiled. Loki pushed up from lily and yelled in pain then buried his head in the grass. Lily screamed and rubbed his back as tears fell down her face and onto his back. Loki stopped and relaxed as he breathed hard into the grass. "Loki? My love?" lily whispered. Loki sat up dazed and wiped the blood from his lips. Lily gasped and put her hands over her mouth, her tears stopped. "What lily?" he asked as he put his hands on her shoulders and stared at her. "Your mark!" she pointed at his forehead. "I just changed into an adult vamprye silly! I wasn't rejecting the change! Stop crying! I can't stand to see you cry" Loki ignored the fact that he had just become a fully changed vamprye and wiped the tears from lily's eyes.

He embraced her and kissed her head. Everyone continued on and the professor led Loki away. Lily waved as Loki grudgingly walked away, lily then sighed and leaned against a nearby tree. I walked up to her and shey followed as aspis hung back. "He is now going to become a warrior of Erebus, he will pledge his oath to you" lily looked at me and I saw in her eyes she was thinking of what would have happened if he had rejected the change. "Your change is coming soon, you both symbolize balance. You are unbalanced right now, and soon it will correct itself" lily's eyes widened.

"I will have to leave the school and Loki will follow me! That can't happen the school needs us" I smiled at admired her sense of good, no matter how dark her affinity and nature was. "You will stay, you will be in charge of the cats who have no vamprye" lily nodded slowly and then the bell rang. She silently went to class, I noticed her limp was more prominent. She had a lot of mind power, she used her mind to control her leg and make it look less then what her true injury was. "We missed our chance to get becca" shey looked agitated. "That was something more important, we still have lunch time" I eased shey.

"Fine, I got to get to class, see ya at lunch" shey lurked off and her warrior followed her in silence. "Dinami you have visitors" lenobia walked through the courtyard and joined us. "Visitors?" I asked with confusion. "Human friends of your vessel, since visitation had been suspended they have come insisting they see you" lenobia replied. "If they insist" I shrugged and went to the front office. Two young men sat side by side in the front office, they looked very impatient. The taller one looked at me in shock and tapped the shorter one. "Whoa! What happened to you dinami! You look so different! Like you're wilder" the short one said when he saw me.

I smiled and decided to play with them a little. I folded my arms and cocked my hip with sass. "What happened to you guys? You both look uglier" the shorter one laughed and the taller one struggled for a moment before laughing. "What's been going on? The news is going crazy and vampyres are flooding the city! We saw the police and a mob the other day at your gate on the news! Visitation has been stopped!" the taller one was almost freaking out. "Chill, it's nothing super important" I uncrossed my arms and pushed my hair back.

"Bullshit" the shorter one called. "Me and Elvin agree for once" the taller one said. "I never agree with Dan you know this" Elvin said point blank. "A goddess from our otherworld has joined us in the mortal world" I decided I was going to really shock them. They reminded me of comical jesters. "A goddess? How do you know it's for real?" Dan's face was skeptical. "She has goddess powers, she can fight like no other. She can produce lighting, and ask water to do things for her" I kept going as if I was excited just to think about it.

"For real?" Elvin was now following on with growing shock. "Yes and a god came with her to, he can produce a physical shield, he is in love with her and protects her" I almost swooned as I said that sentence. "Wow!" Elvin whispered. "It's you insist it" Dan whispered. Elvin look at Dan then at me, he opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. I myself was a little shocked that Dan got it that fast.

I was sent in a human, we call them vessels. Her name was Anna, she was my human embodiment, and I used her to help lead the vamprye community into a safer era. She was killed last week, though she is dead I have been freed and I returned in true form. I have no memories of the life of my vessel" as I explained this Dan's face got worse and worse. "So you're a whole different person? Anna is dead?" Dan was gasping for air. "I am the same person, just in a different form" Dan still cried anyway. "Why did no one tell us?" Elvin demanded.

"Because it's not safe for any human and vamprye to be in contact, unless it is an imprinted consort" I spoke gently. "We have to go" Elvin walked out of the room. Dan took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes "I always knew you were different, you better not die a second time" then Dan followed Elvin out. I walked back to the court yard slowly. I couldn't shake those two humans, two more people I can add to the list that cared about Anna.

"Anna was just like you, everyone who knew her liked her and adored her. With her friendship she kept the strongest close and the weak away" aspis took my arm as we strolled back. We patrolled the grounds until the lunch bell rang, I was waiting for shey by the dining room. "I see becca right there, come on" shey grabbed my arm and took off through the crowd. We reached a table and shey made a big show of shoving me into the booth. Becca snapped her head and stared right at us. She got an obnoxious look on her face and looked at us like we were children.

I laughed "oh she thinks she superior" this was going to be fun. "She can think what she wants" shey laughed back. Becca just kept glaring at us "finally I can have some fun! This place is so boring" I then winked at becca. She snorted and threw her hair back and I smiled and waved. Becca got up and pranced over to our table. "You think your so cool huh shey? Being a close friend of a goddess! You would probably let her get away with almost anything" becca accused. I looked at shey then at her and smiled again. "Yup! She is pretty cool" I high fived shey and becca almost snarled. "Some goddess you are! Abusing your power!" "At least I have power" I said as I leaned back casually.

Becca sized up then paused before she stepped forward. She stepped back finally "good girl, smart move" I then waved her away dismissively. Shey laughed again and fist pumped the air. "That was epic! Just like old times" shey clapped me on the back. "Sounds like we had some serious fun" I smiled as I watched becca leave the dining room. "So what do you think of her?" shey asked. "She could try and get in our way out of spite" I nodded as I spoke. "Okay, tell thanatos when you see her tomorrow" I stood up and shey followed. "Sorry shey I need to go, I have goddess things to take care of" I watched the disappointment in shey's face wash over. "See ya around" I waved as walked away.

Then everything went blank for a moment. When light returned I was standing face to face with the bull of darkness. I crouched down and grabbed the hilt of my guardian sword. Lighting ripped to life around me as I locked into a bracing stance. "_Do not fear goddess of strength, I mean you no harm for now. Time is nearing, we will tear down everything in our paths. Starting with the most sacred grounds in Tulsa, we don't want any lavender giving us headaches. You will meet your end just as you all will."_ "dinami!" I blinked and felt shey shaking me and yelling at me. I heard a crash behind me and turned around. Aphrodite was having a fit on the floor, blood poured from her eyes and she screamed.


	23. Balance

Lily

A storm churned overhead, lighting lit the whole sky up as if it where day time. The thunder crashed so hard adrenaline hit me so hard I felt like I was jumping from my own skin. Rain pelted so hard it left a sharp sting that made my body jump every time it landed on me. The only thing missing from the scene was the lack of wind. Not one breeze swayed a single strand of my hair. I wished for the wind to blow and overwhelm my sense. To blind and confuse me as I ran around this scene in fear. Instead I simply just walked through with true peace and serenity.

I saw every drop of rain that fell and stung me. I saw every single dip in the muddy ground of the huge clear space I stood in. it was impossible for me to blind in this horrific scene, I was filled with the very essence that created it. I couldn't ever be afraid either, I yielded the very essences that caused fear. The rain started to let up, then it instantly stopped. The thunder and lightning cleared away and the sun bloomed from the sky like a flower. Lush grass softened the ground and flowers broke out. I closed my eyes and breathed in, I felt lips press against mine. I opened my eyes and I was standing in the courtyard by the arena.

"Escaping from me while I'm in the bathroom? Then I find you out here lost in your head? Shame on you butthead" Loki grinned at me and started tickling me. I laughed and pushed him away. "You messed up my scene!" I complained. "No, I'm pretty sure I made whatever it was you were thinking of a whole lot better" Loki folded his arms. "Yea to you" I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "Hey don't ignore me!" Loki stepped forward and dipped me in his arms. The bell rang and Loki stopped nibbling my neck. "Come on we need to get to the arena before the goddess of hell deems us late" Loki laughed at his own joke as we walked.

Groups of fledglings being escorted by warriors started returning to class. "It's starting to look like boarding school with an insane woman dressed in gray running it" I commented. "Yea, it sucks but it's for their own protection" Loki put his arm around my shoulder and stopped me as a group cut us off. "I thought Dinami and that human girl Aphrodite had visions and pinpointed it to a lavender farm! Why do we need to be on lock down if they already know it's not going to be here?" I got angry from being cut off.

"If you had been listening when they explained it you would know! It was a vision of the future! They don't know what happened between the vision and the event that might have gotten it there! Dinami's plan could be what set it there! The enemies could also change their course of action, making the first vision false" I gagged as I entered the arena. Dinami was standing in the center of the arena in her normal full battle gear. All together her gear looked like it weighed about a good 100 pounds. Dinami's paralyzing shock blue eyes met mine as we grew closer. I couldn't help but to try and match her intensity when our eyes met. Dinami was big on eye contact, at first it made me creeped out but I was used to it now.

Every time I bumped into her, her eyes where already on me. I felt like she was observing my every action, from shifting my hips, to a simple muscle twitch. I joined the vampyres who had already arrived and watched more arrive. "Those who enter past this point are deemed late" Loki chuckled and dinami found him instantly. "Loki, you will be the first for this drill" Loki fell silent and joined dinami with an embarrassed look on his face. For the past two weeks my life had totally changed, the whole school had changed. The goddess dinami had returned and things where already shifting before two weeks ago.

Dinami dragged me out of hiding and forced me to be in her affinity's class, she always creeped around and sneaked up on me from the shadows. Before dinami had returned from the otherworld after her vessels death, I was able to silently observe the school. Now I was the one being silently observed. All of my classes were suspended and I was forced to participate in a battle training class all day. The moment Aphrodite had her satanic episode in the dining room, dinami had the school on lock down. Dinami was standing ten feet in front of Aphrodite, she turned around and watched it happen. Dinami did not offer any aid what's so ever, after Aphrodite had been taken from the dining room she silently walked to the front of the dining hall.

"Enjoy your last meal while free" was all she said. No one else heard it except me, I was walking out right when she said it. At the end of lunch when we all went to our classes we found warriors in our classrooms. "Lily please come with us" a son of Erebus called me. I followed him through the halls and noticed it had sons of Erebus every few feet standing post. A few class room doors that remained opened had sons of Erebus inside as well.

"Good afternoon house of night, for reasons that are not to be disclosed at this time the school has been placed on lockdown. We do not know when it will be lifted. There will be nobody entering or leaving the grounds until this lockdown is lifted. At the end of the hour you will report back to your dorms. Until this lockdown has been lifted you will report to your home rooms and remain the whole day except lunch. Warriors will escort fledglings around, anyone caught breaking lockdown will be punished. Thank you and merry be" the intercom clicked. "What the hell? Why are we on lockdown?" I demanded. "We can't tell you anything, the goddess dinami will explain everything" then we continued on. The warriors brought me to the arena where the rest of Dinami's affinity class ended up.

"The biggest war in vamprye history is within our sights. This is why I was sent in the form of a vessel. This is why things have been changing all around. The new and powerful affinities are tools given to us in order to match up to the threat. I have trained you all for this time. This is the time for you to back out. I have trained you but never expected any of you to remain to fight this war. We fight the bull of darkness and his consort neferet. This is a battle to the death, this means the last man standing could end it. If you are willing stay, if you are not leave" with no further word dinami drew her sword and stuck it into the arena floor, she then sat down in front of it.

"A warrior must learn how to keep an eye on his mate without actually using his eyes" I focused on Loki and found him on his back gasping, his eyes still on me. Everyone looked at me "what the hell do you guys want?" I demanded. "Your turn lily" dinami looked right at me. "I'm not using my affinity" dinami recently started pushing me to use my gift. "You might not find yourself prepared when battle comes" dinami said. I wasn't planning on using my affinity in battle. I swore never to use it, my anger was a whole different person then I was. If I got angry and used it I would at the time love it, then I would kill myself from the guilt later.

"I will be ok" dinami walked up to me and looked at me. Dinami was shorter than me, but she managed to still look down at me. Loki returned to my side and I felt everyone's eyes on us. The clash of swords echoed from Kalona's warrior training on the other side of the arena. "You would bring hope, not fear" is all she told me. "I beg to differ" I said dismissively. Dinami looked at me for a few more seconds then returned to her spot in the center of the circle. "Remember, your affinity is your greatest weapon. A weapon that is not used will simply rust. Now moving on, start sparing" dinami then retreated back and stood next to aspis.

"Come on" Loki pulled my wrist and led us off to the corner. Loki handed me a sword and took one for himself, he engaged me. "Listen I know you are afraid of people wrongly judging you for you affinity, but you should at least train with me when no one is around." Loki swung his sword at me and I dodged the blade effortlessly. "No! I cannot use my affinity ever! If my anger ever used it horrific things would happen! I can't take that guilt Loki" I angrily swiped for Loki's feet. Loki danced out of the way and dropped his sword. He grabbed me and dipped me "if you can't defend yourself and I fail to protect you, I wouldn't be able to take the guilt" Loki then kissed me and set me on my feet.

Loki picked my sword up and put it in my hands. Cupping my hands and the sword with his, he tapped his shoulder with the blade. "You win" he whispered. I jolted unable to handle the intense emotions I felt. I took a step back and pain jolted up my bad leg. I fell over and hit the ground, Loki ran to my aid instantly. Loki lifted me up and kissed my forehead. I blinked and when Loki released me I kept looking forward. Dinami was staring right at me again. I found myself locked into eye contact with her. Dinami knew how to lock people in long enough for her to get a total read of them within moments if needed. I assumed it was a goddess ability she had, dinami seemed to know everything about everyone.

Dinami talked to people in unfinished sentences when whatever she said was private. Everything she said was too natural, she walked as if she could defeat anyone. She was harshly blunt sometimes as well. Her warrior aspis though, he was very sweet. Aspis always smiled and laughed, he always had dinami in his sight. You could tell he was totally in love her, he patiently waited for her. He allowed dinami to get into whatever situation she wanted, and protect her from the outcome. Dinami could go into a fight intending on seeing aspis defeat them, and he would do it proudly. I looked away from Dinami's stare and I returned my glance to Loki who was setting up a throwing board.

What did Loki and I look like on the outside? Did we look like that? Or did it just look like Loki was an asshole and I was a bitch? Loki threw me throwing daggers and made a line in the sand. "Don't hurt yourself limpy" he stepped back and crossed his arms. Ok everyone saw an asshole and a bitch. I threw the daggers and hit close to the bulls eye every time. "ah but can she fetch?" Loki lazily pointed at the daggers and held his hand out. I rolled my eyes and retrieved them. "Good girl" Loki then threw his daggers. For the rest of the day we ran through our drills, in our last hour everyone in the stadium did one big exercise.

All of the fledglings and non-warrior vampyres with affinities had to move around, surrounded by all sons of Erebus. Two groups of this had to mock battle each other. Now that fledglings where using there infinities, these battles where epic. I dodging elementals, I learn to know when to jump when the earth shaker affinity let loose. I knew when the invisible one was lurking. The only one I had problems with where the screamer. She was a fledgling who could scream in pain inflicting frequencies. Dinami kept her close and I saw them practice together. She would scream and dinami created a shield around her ears with her lighting. They worked together well.

Food was different to, for anyone in training you couldn't just get what you wanted all you can eat. We got a plate of different foods that tasted just how they looked. It was specifically made for the one eating it, portioned to our bmi and gender. For all those who wanted or needed it a glass of red wine laced with blood. I could bare the taste so I got it, it didn't taste particularly appealing but it gave me an energizing boost. Ever since the school went on lock down a segregation started. During meals all of the normal fledglings sat together, the warriors and affinities training group sat in their own area together.

During meals I would always find Dinami's eyes on me once. When she didn't look at me I looked at her. She was observing always, sometimes she would play with her lighting idly. Once dinami and Kalona dueled for demonstration. "Since Kalona and I are from the otherworld we will dual as all otherworld warriors do? We do not mock battle, we use real weapons. We induce real wounds, since we heal so fast it does not matter to us. Now please give us as much space as possible" dinami then got suited up by aspis. Kalona suited himself up, I watched all of the weapons he was strapping on.

Dinami and Kalona faced off and braced. They both stood still for what seemed like forever, then Kalona swiped at dinami. Dinami dropped into a split and kicked Kalona's legs out from under him. She withdrew a dagger and stabbed at him. Kalona threw dinami off in time and stood up. By then dinami was already up with her sword drawn. They faced off and circled each other. Kalona swiped at dinami and she deflected the blow with her sword. Their swords clashed and they ducked and jumped. Finally the air buzzed around dinami and her lighting ran up her sword. Kalona smiled and avoided the swipes, he managed to kick dinami on her back. He went to deliver the winning blow when dinami sliced him with a sharp dagger that had lighting running through it.

Kalona's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell. Dinami got up and bowed then put her hand on Kalona's face. Kalona gasped and shook violently, then he relaxed and sat up. "Good blow" Kalona nodded at dinami. Dinami smiled and bowed sarcastically. The bell rang and we were dismissed for the day. Loki and I walked while holding hands, we silently ate our dinner and then returned to our dorm. Loki wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep. The next morning we walked to the arena for early training after breakfast. When we arrived for training everyone was standing in lines. As we made it to our line the loudspeaker kicked in.

"All fledglings are to report to their dorms, all warriors unless oath bound to a fledgling or staff member must report to Kalona for post assignments" the loudspeaker shut off and dinami arrived. "The time for war has come, the dark forces attack tomorrow night right as the ground finishes eating the sun. Today we rest and eat, tomorrow we go to war" dinami then dismissed us. All day I silently sat in Loki's arms, he kissed my neck and forehead every chance he could. Finally before I closed my eyes for the night, I spoke. "We might die tomorrow" I whispered. "Then it will be for a good cause, we are about to help do something great" Loki played with my hair. "What if one dies and the other survives?" tears brimmed in my eyes.

"Don't say that, I hate seeing you cry" Loki impatiently wiped my tears away. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you to" Loki kissed my forehead then tucked my face into his chest. We woke up when the sun was just touching the ground. We flinched uncomfortably as we walked through the courtyard to the arena. Inside it was organized chaos. Armor was being strapped to everyone, weapons being passed out. Buses where loading and leaving. "You're late" Dinami's voice boomed angrily. I looked up and gulped as dinami marched up to us. Dinami wore golden armor, she had a helmet on and her guardian sword was glowing. Kalona was dressed the same way, his black wings spanned out behind him as he attended to his warriors. "Sorry" Loki moved in front of me. "Get suited up and get your asses on the fucking bus!" dinami angrily pointed at the scene behind her, sparks flared all over her.

We obeyed her and rushed in line. While I was being suited up dinami came over. She held a weird pile of leather and metal. She knelt down and strapped it to my bad leg. "This will stabilize your leg and help you battle" she said as she stood up. I looked at her and nodded before getting onto the bus. We arrived at a massive lavender farm. "This will be our battle grounds?" Loki asked as we got off the bus. We all were placed in line, the sun sunk and soon it was dark. "TONIGHT WE WILL FIGHT OUR ENIMIES TO DEATH! THERE LIFE OR OUR LIFE, IT DOSENT MATTER AS LONG AS IT'S TO THE DEATH! WE DO NOT STAND DOWN TO ANYTHING!" Dinami's voice came out in the night.

The field was filled with warriors I had never seen before. Full grown vampyres I had never seen before. Then out of the night, I saw a dark strand approach. "WE BEGIN!" dinami then ran and slashed the dark strand as an arrow is shot. Then chaos broke loose, the clearing filled with horrible monsters I had never seen before. Red fledglings that had disappeared from the school joined them. I found myself locked into battle with a red fledgling almost instantly.


	24. War

Dinami

My lightning was swirling around me and hitting anyone who came near me. I was locked in a three way battle with two monsters and a dark strand. Aspis was delivering the death blow to another dark strand behind me. Kalona was battling hoards of dark strands effortlessly. Tight groups of sons of Erebus stood as they battled. White shapes formed and they ate the strands of darkness, I heard the battle cry of lily as I heard someone fall. Shey's scream ripped out and creatures added to the scream as they fell and twitched. Many took this chance to slay their opponents, any of ours wore ear plugs so they could bare the scream enough to keep fighting.

The ground shook every now and again, a massive bang echoed through the clearing. Zoey and her circle where holding tight, warriors protected them. Right after the darkness had invaded they casted a circle, trapping everyone inside. "Left!" aspis boomed. My lighting shot out and the monster that was about to prey on me fell. Black bugs made from darkness started running through the battle, they all met in one place and climbed each other. They formed together and I was soon facing off with a woman with black hair. "That would be neferet" aspis was at my side. "I killed your vessel, and now I will kill you and your warrior!" thick strands of darkness burst out of her. My lighting heightened and everyone backed up to give us more space. In the night I lit the whole battle field up as I passed my lighting around my body.

"I believe I have a score to settle with you" I crouched low and held my guardian sword and swung it down at the darkness. Aspis and I battled fiercely against the strands of darkness as they flew at us. A strand of darkness managed to grab aspis and he howled in pain as he crushed it with his bare hands. His shield shot out and began to wrap tightly around us. Strands of darkness wrapped around it and I waited until a good amount collected. "Drop the shield" my lighting molded to the shape of the shield ready to catch the darkness. The shield dropped and the strands of darkness all withered as they turned to ash. Shey's scream echoed through the battle field and I heard more monsters scream as they fell. Neferet disappeared into the mass of fighters and I angrily slashed a monsters throat.

"Time to go up" aspis made his shields like stepping stones. We climbed up and soon stood many feet above the chaos. Arrows flew past us and flying raven mockers screeched as they made for us. I shot lighting at them and aspis looked out in the crowd. "I can't see her!" aspis traded with me. I scanned the crowd and spotted Kalona still battling strands of darkness. Lily and Loki battled side by side. Loki's white mist flowed around and ate strands of darkness. Lily was holding her own very well. She was bringing down a raven mocker who was battling her fiercely. Thanatos was standing at the edge of the battle just outside of the circle. I watched as the spirits of any that died, enemy or ally alike, rose and stood by her. One by one they all bowed before her, they disappeared one by one.

I watched red fledglings fight, some on our side and some on the other. It was sad to see the red fledglings fighting each other, I felt something special for them. I spotted neferet finally, she was making her way to Zoey. "Found her!" I stepped off of Aspis's shield step and dropped into the battle. I used my lightning to cushion my fall and I flew through the battle field. I tackled neferet and she threw me off of her. "Back for more?" darkness flowed around her and attacked me. Aspis was right behind me and he deflected the first strand. He stood in front of me and chopped through the darkness, I climbed up his back and jumped over him and swung at neferet. She melted into sticky black strands of darkness and reformed to my side.

"Try harder!" she taunted me as she avoided my lighting. I growled and pulled for any water around. A thick mist rose from the ground and it all flew to me. Water flowed around me and formed strands. I used the water like long arms and fought neferet's darkness. Someone joined us and soon another sword was slamming down with mine. "Thanks for calling me into the fun" shey elegantly cut down a strand. I chopped it again before it had a chance to regrow and smiled at shey. "You know me! I'm selfish" I shrugged and moved aside as aspis lashed out. "You three think you can defeat me?" neferet looked like she had gone absolutely crazy. Shey screamed loudly and neferet's eyes widened.

Everyone around all flinched and stopped fighting for a moment. My own lighting had a hard time keeping her out, it vibrated and the buzzing increased. I took that moment to swipe at neferet and black blood poured out of a deep wound in her shoulder. I looked at shey "you were holding back on me" I pouted. "Well I didn't want to break any glass" shey replied shrugging. "Help me finish this sister" I nodded at her. Shey nodded back "glad to have you back" she nodded and we swooped in on neferet. Right as my sword hit her, I flew back and hit the ground. I blacked out for a moment and when I stood back up I was alone. I was in the field but it was littered with dead bodies. Fires burned and lavender smoked around me in choking clouds.

"Now that your mission is complete my daughter, I have one more for you if you wish" my mother stood in front of me. She held her hand out for me and I took it. Mother helped me up and touched my face with her hands. "Anything to prove myself to you mother" I bowed in respect. "You have proved yourself to me, this is why I give you this next mission. You are the only one I trust with this task" my mother pulled my face up. "What is it I can do?" I asked. "The red fledglings are different, they need different attention. They have different needs and wants" my mother explained. "What are you saying?" I asked as my sword slid from my grip.

"You are fit to watch over the red vampyres. I need someone to serve as there goddess" my mother looked at me with her moon eyes. I dropped to my knee and bowed "it would be my honor" I bowed my head. "Then I give you my red ones over to you" she then kissed my crescent and my whole body burned. "You are now gifted the powers of a revered goddess" my mother caressed my cheek. "Take good care of them and guide them well, they are yours to love and guide now" then my mother disappeared and I was back in battle. Aspis looked at me and his eyes widened. Aspis's mark was now red, I only assumed my own mark was something different. "We have our kind to look after" I looked at him. Aspis looked at me and nodded, we walked through the battle field.

Lily

A blast of strands of darkness knocked me down, they all wrapped around me and I screamed. I struggled as they squeezed the life out of me. I felt something crack and I heard a roar as Loki started hacking away at the strands. "LILY!" he shouted as he tried to free me. Suddenly the strands of darkness withered away and I fell onto the ground. Dinami stood with her sword drawn, she stared right at me. Her tattoos where now red, her mark looked more morbid then before. I blinked as my face went numb, my whole body felt warm as the blood rushed out of my mouth. Loki held me and he was wiping my hair out of my eyes with a shaking hand.

The world was messing with me now, I couldn't see it getting darker but I knew it was. Time was now playing with me as it pleased. I felt Loki's hands on my face, but I did not feel any warmth, just pressure. My body was becoming numb, Loki was crying. Dinami was standing and looking down on us, curiosity and interesting on her face. I reached up to her, I wanted her to know I was sorry. I was sorry I was so stupid not to use my gift. I was dying and I deserved this. The only person who didn't deserve it was Loki. I wanted to tell him to move on, to find another to love. When I opened my mouth to speak I sprayed blood on his face. He didn't wince, he didn't do anything but lean forward and cry harder.

"You have to do something! Please!" Loki looked up at dinami in defeat. Dinami knelt down and kissed my mark "you have more purpose in life then to just die on a battle field, I gift you with a second chance. Don't be a looser and mess it up" then I blacked out. When I opened my eyes Loki was no longer holding me. He was fiercely fighting anyone who approached us, bringing down who ever came close. I felt a familiar cold rush and gasped, this was the most darkness I had ever felt. I watched as Loki shuddered from the feeling and his white mist shrunk away. Suddenly a massive white bull came charging through the clearing and rammed into Loki.

I screamed as I stood up, the bull turned around and our eyes met. "_Now I see what the goddess has done with the darkness she managed to steal from me when time first started" _the bull remarked. "What are you talking about?" I asked as I held my stance. "_Wouldn't you like to know" _the bull then charged at me. I ducked out of the way and strands of darkness flew out. I dodged them and swung my sword down on any strands that tried to take me down. "_You don't use your powers? You have got to be kidding me! What a waste the goddess has made!" _darkness then shot out and grabbed Loki. His scream was absolutely horrible, it sounded as if he was being mauled. "_He can feel it, he feels it more than anyone" _the bull laughed.

"NO! NO ONE TOUCHES HIM!" I screamed. Strands of darkness ripped from my body and I directed them. My strands of darkness attacked the bull's strands. Loki managed to free himself, his strands of light helped my strands of darkness. A strand of darkness made it through and struck Loki, he fell to the ground and I lost it. I reached out and found myself gripping onto the strands of darkness that where not mine. The bull charged at me and I used the darkness around me to make a shield. Pure havoc broke loose, strands of darkness battled each other now, and white strands battled dark strands. The monsters started melting and falling apart. The battle stopped and everyone shouted and took cover, I stood in the middle of a mass of darkness, it swirled and obeyed my command.

"FINALLY!" dinami joined me and her lighting ripped out and wrapped around the darkness aiding me. A black bull then rammed into the white bull. "_Leave the dark one to me" _I nodded and Loki shielded me as I continued to obey the strands of darkness. I turned around and I was alone. The goddess nyx stood before me in the field, it was just us. "When time started I managed to take some of the bull's power as my own. I kept the power to myself, waiting for the time my people would need it, the time has come" she stood before me. "Is this why I have my affinity?" I asked.

"When I marked you and your consort I did not intend for you two bond like you did. I already gifted it to you. I knew you each would be able to handle it. I suspected you two would always battle like the bulls. I was proud and surprised to find you two fell in love. My children have battled the forces of evil and depended on light. Now I think it's time for you to take balance into your own hands. You now have the power, and will always have the power. When you die another will take your places. Darkness will now always belong to my daughters red vampyres, and light will always belong to my own children. Balance must be kept" then nyx disappeared and I was on the battle field. I understood then, I understood that I was chosen to hold darkness because I had enough light in me to not get destroyed by it.

I grabbed ahold of all darkness in the field and claimed it as my own. It exploded and the battle was over, the bulls disappeared into the night. Everyone began to cheer, everyone embraced each other. Loki scooped me up "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" he kissed me deeply and swung me around. Dinami bowed to me "your work is not done, you have a whole life time ahead of you" dinami then took her mates hand and they walked to the bus.

Dinami

The fountain in the courtyard was very relaxing. I stood with lily and Loki, they held hands and leaned on each other. "Lily, for the efforts you showed on the battle field last night. I want to offer you a very important job. With the new vampyres officially being their own society now. I'm going to need a council. I intend to head this council until my time is done in this realm. I need others to work with. I want you to sit on the council with me. As I want everyone after you to hold a spot on the council. Will you accept?" I asked. Lily thought for a moment and looked at Loki. "I can't, Loki is vamprye of nyx. A son of Erebus. He has his own duties and I cannot be away from him" lily looked into Loki's eyes.

I sighed "lily he will also take a role with his kind. Balance must be made" I looked at her. Tears filled her eyes and Loki held her tightly. "It's our duties" Loki did not cry, he understood. "We will find a middle ground. We will find a way to make this work" I promised her. Lily nodded and nuzzled her face into Loki's chest. "You two have proven something. Light and darkness have always been thought to be mortal enemies. But here both of you hold one and you not only coexist but you love. This shows that dark and light can be friends. I believe we will now enter a new era of peace. Thank you for your love for each other" I bowed deeply to them. I walked away into the night where aspis waited for me.

The whole school sat in the auditorium, silence filled the air. I stood on the stage with Zoey's circle next to me. Lily and Loki stood off to the side, ever since the battle was done they held hands at every moment. Loki's blue mark had beautiful flows wrapping around each other, thick lines wrapped into each other. Lily's mark was identical but in red. Shey stood next to me, ever since the battle we had become closer than ever. I could see why my vessel stuck with her, she was going to stand by me for the rest of her life. Before we had come onto the stage I clasped her forearm and looked her in the eyes. "You have proved yourself worthy to me. Not only have you proved it once to my vessel. You were willing to prove it twice when I returned. My memories will never return, my vessel was so strong she chose to keep them as her own. Together though we will create new memories" shey looked at me then hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back, it felt familiar and comforting. I looked into the auditorium and saw the members of the council, they made the trip just for this speech I was about to give. I updated them on everything that had happened. No one dared to try and argue with me about it. I decided that with all the new changes coming, I would have to protect my people from evil. With lily belonging to the red vampyres it would create a divide, evil with the red ones, red for blood. Aspis and I decided we would remain in the vamprye world carefully building our people and our society ourselves. We would remain while aspis lived out the rest of his mortal vessels life. When he passed I would return to the otherworld and take my spot up there. "Dinami, you have kept them waiting long enough" aspis whispered into my ear. I nodded and stood in front of the stage. This would be the first speech of many I would make as a full-fledged goddess.


	25. epiloge

Ten years later

"Why must things like this be at the most difficult times?" I sighed as we approached the middle grounds. "I thought you would be all over something like this. You know considering the vessels of light and dark are joining in marriage" steavie-rea was leaned back in her seat, mimicking me. "Yes I know this is a big symbolic ceremony, but did they have to do it right as I got the headquarters set up?" I was overwhelmed. We had just purchased a castle and the council was settling in. aspis was in the process of setting up warrior training. For the red vampyres instead of sons of Erebus, we would have sons of aspis. We just managed to shake off a media rain, the new red vampyres came out and now the media was attacking everyone. 

Humans and vampyres had an even worse relationship now. "I think this would be a good vacation" shey piped up from the back seat of the car. "How? I'm helping them get married" it took a moment for them to figure the ceremony out. They were both under different goddesses, so in the end they decided for both sides to marry them. I was to collaborate with the leader of the blue council to marry them under both myself and my mother. "Ok well it's a vacation for us!" I rolled my eyes as everyone chuckled and shey stuck her tongue out at me. "Light and darkness getting married, that's just weird honestly. Besides those two can be so mean to each other sometimes" steavie-rea said.

"Yea that's what I thought when I first saw them, dinami on the other hand instantly knew why they were perfect for each other" aspis put his arm around my shoulder. "It seems like you know everything before anyone else does" shey raised her eyebrow at me. "What can I say? I'm a goddess it's a gift that comes with the title" I smiled and shrugged. "We are here! Look!" shey pointed as we pulled up in front of a nice house. It was a small manor, people stood in front of it waiting for us. "Oh goddess it's about to be a hero worship fest" I sighed and put my head in my hands. "I wouldn't worry too much" Stevie-rea got out of the car. The moment Stevie-rea got out of the car the cheering started. "Told you" I muttered.

"Always knowing something before everyone else" shey mumbled as I got out of the car. "Conductive reasoning I like to call it" I smiled as lily greeted us. "Sorry guys, I tried to get them not to do it. They insisted that they didn't want to risk angering you" lily gave me an apologetic look. "It's whatever" I shrugged then smiled. "It's great seeing you guys! I can't believe it's only been ten years!" lily clasped forearms with all of us then hugged us.

"So how's the whole balance thing going?" Stevie-rea asked. "Same like always, Loki is causing trouble and I'm helping him get out of it" lily had a big grin on her face. "You sure you're ready for marriage and spending your whole life with light?" shey teased. "Only if I'm ready for a life of gloomy darkness!" Loki popped up and joined us. "I'm not gloomy!" lily crossed her arms and pouted. "Look your being gloomy right now! Don't stop it's so cute" Loki grabbed lily and covered her face in kisses. "Bug off" lily giggled.

100 years later

The castle was silent, the warriors were at their posts and both councils sat with me. "When you started the red council no one thought it would cause issues like this with the human world-"I cut the head of the blue council off. "That is an issue that we should stand to gather against. The humans are afraid of us because of our secrecy. The red council will not disband, even if we did the presence of the red will still be lurking. We either work to gather or we against each other. Making two enemies to worry about instead of one" I put my fist down on the table.

"I was not suggesting the red disband! I was simply stating the issue!" the council leader stammered slightly. "Zoey what do you think we should do" Stevie-rea cut off the potential argument. "I think we should stick together and show unity. We have done all we could with the humans. We allow them more into our world than any other time has allowed" Zoey who sat right next to the blue council leader said. "We need to make sure we are balanced in order to be able to take this on" I looked at lily and Loki. They sat at each end of the table, sitting on neither side but from each other. "We are perfectly balanced, I haven't done anything to piss lily off recently" Loki waggled his eyebrows at lily.

She rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. "I think we need to pay more attention to trying to win the people of faiths church over, they seem to be our biggest challenge" shey suggested. Zoey and I both shuddered violently at the sound of their names. "I hate those people" Zoey crossed her arms. "I don't like them either, remember my vessels mother?" I remember when I had the chance to meet her, she was a rather insane vicious woman. "If only we had freaks like that on our side, we could just have them dual off" I joked. "We do have freaks like that, the only problem is that they are stronger and can hurt them better" Zoey crossed her arms.

"Maybe we should try and make a new peace treaty, make it known that we don't want to hurt anyone and we just want to live life" Stevie-rea suggested. "We would do that if it wasn't for the fact that they brought security guards' with them whenever we had meetings" shey mumbled. "We bring our warriors, its only right they can bring their security" Stevie-rea pointed out. "We bring them and ask them to wait outside of the meetings, the humans are so piss scared they bring their security into the meetings" I replied. "Then let them have it if it gets shit done" Stevie-rea pressed. "It's disrespectful and I won't have it" I crossed my arms and leaned back. "We should have every house of night in the world have an open house, like we did when we were in school!" Zoey seemed excited about this.

"Ok we can try that if you want, I think it's a waste of time" "why?" Zoey asked. "Because that's what we did when we were in school. In case you haven't noticed we are full grown vampyres now. You are over a hundred years old zoey, on the council of a whole society" I leaned forward and pointed at zoey. "It worked at the time" zoey interjected. "Is it still working? We need long term solutions not short term" I replied. "Some sort of solution would be good right now, as long as it's something!" zoey argued. "I said we could try it!" I narrowed my eyes at zoey. "Good!" zoey replied as she narrowed her eyes back at me. Loki laughed "cat fight" he whispered theatrically to Kalona who stood behind Thanatos next to him. Kalona gave Loki a look and the smile faded off of his face.

300 years later

I stood behind zoey and she was looking into a mirror. "Are you nervous?" I asked her as I leaned against a pillar in her room. "Yea I am, I knew this would happen one day" zoey shrugged. "You have waited a very long time for this, you have also worked very hard for this" I tried to comfort her. "Still, am I ready for this?" zoey turned around and looked at me with her frightened eyes. "A woman of your age and standings should not be afraid of anything. Cut it out before I zap you into the otherworld" I stepped forward and zoey nodded and quickly wiped the fear from her face. "I wonder how I would have react if I was taking over a job like yours" zoey gulped just by thinking about it.

"Well when I was offered this job I didn't even think about it. I just took it" I shrugged. "Why did you just take it?" zoey asked me. "Because I knew it was my duty. The first time I saw a red fledgling I knew they were like me. I instantly respected them. There was no balance and by my showing up balance was restored. My mother noticed it and let it be. It was my duty to bow to my mother's wishes" I explained. "So you only did it because you respected the red vampyres and your mother asked you to do it?" zoey looked like she wasn't convinced. "I did it because of that, but now I care about the red fledglings and vampyres. I would do anything possible to protect them. They are my children just as you are my mother's daughter" I explained.

"You express your love differently" zoey remarked. "Well I'm the goddess of strength, and my personality is cold and harsh, the jokes I do make are pretty bitchy" I shrugged and smiled. "So how will things be different now that I'm taking over as head of the council?" zoey breathed in deeply as she said it. "Your one step below the goddess of nyx now. Just like steavie-rea is one step below me. Just keep doing what you're doing now and have been doing since you where sixteen" I shrugged. "Wow that was so long ago, I don't think I remember what I was like then" zoey had a thoughtful look on her face. "I remember how you were when you were sixteen. You have matured a lot yes, but you still are unsure of yourself at times and you have a special way of dealing with things and others" I encouraged her.

"thank you dinami, now that I take over as head I assure you we will work hand in hand to achieve our dreams for the world of vampyres" zoey saluted me. I smiled and hugged zoey "well duh, we are pretty good at what we do" I teased her. "I miss Anna sometimes" zoey whispered. I smiled at her "yea, I see in shey's eyes that she really misses Anna sometimes as well."

"She may have died with my vessel, but I was always deep down within her, I guess that would be if I had different traits, nicer ones ya know?" I looked zoey in the eyes. "The more and more time you spend with us, the more and more you remind me of her though. You're more open, you're not that creep silent observer. You're still annoying though" zoey was smiling. "You will do well zoey redbird" I clasped her forearm and bowed.

500 years later

I stood on the foundations of where it all started. This was where my vessel had become a vamprye and started my mission. The sports club that once stood here was now long gone, nothing was ever rebuilt in its place. I sat down on the ground with my legs crossed, my sword in the ground before me. Deep in my mind I begged myself one memory. One memory that would allow me to know who my human vessel was. Anna had died that night, and I survived. Anna was so strong, she refused to be pushed aside by my presences. Two people sat in that vessel, myself and Anna.

The humans Anna had worked with once walked around this place, joking with her and being with her. Before she knew any of who she carried inside of her, she laughed and threw pens at her friends. "Anna, thank you for loaning me your life. I always hoped we could be as one" I sighed and looked around. The night then lit up and before me stood my vessel. Anna smiled at me and offered her hand out. I took her hand and she helped me up. "We always are one dinami! I gave my life to you so you could do right. I gave my life to you, because we were always one" Anna brushed my hair out of my face.

"you had so much to live for though! Your kind have one life, I wasted it and made it short" I had to admit the guilt finally caught up to me. "No, you brought so much to it in the end. You saved me from my mother, you gave me the friendship I craved and the love I craved. Aspis may be yours, but his vessel was mine. I had love and friendship, you did something that one could only hope for" Anna was smiling softly. "I stole it from you" I grabbed her hand and held it in the air in front of my face.

"When I died, my friends and loved ones where not left behind alone. You returned and you took my place and cared for them. I promised shey that I would always be her best friend, you kept that promise. When I failed you stepped in and helped." Anna gently moved our hands down to her chest. Then emotions rattled me and images flew into my mind. "I share with you not one memory, but many of the fun times I had with the people you gave to me. Love, friendship, family, happiness, joy" seeing aspis standing next to dragon hit me. The man who came to my room the day I woke up from death. That had been Anna's father, who still cared for me.

"You gave me meaning" Anna whispered. Then it clicked and I changed. It's not often a goddess changes, whatever that change is, it affects all who rules under her. This change was good though, the whole meaning of strength just changed. Strength was not to hide emotion and fight. Strength was to hold onto things that could never be replaced, and knowing this pain will come. You still hold on to it. Strength was never about battle, flawless planning, and holding burden while showing no pain. Strength was to keep pushing forward with pain on your face. Even though you're in pain you still push.

"I am proud of what I did and that I was chosen to share it with you. We made the world a better place" Anna smiled brightly. Anna's smile widened as two new people joined us. Aspis and his human vessel Brandon now joined us. Aspis knelt down and bowed to me then got up and embraced me. Brandon slowly walked to Anna with his hand out. "Seems my human vessel decided to follow yours, a true warrior" aspis whispered in my ear. "Anna, when you died I cried. I knew dinami would return, but I knew you were gone. I had to stay strong though, and stay by Dinami's side to be faithful to aspis. I beg of you to forgive me and accept me back" Brandon bowed deeply and Anna cried as she knelt down and kissed him.

"I think you two deserve another chance, if you are willing to belong to people" I smiled at Anna and Brandon. "Only do it if it can be our bodies alone. We don't want to go stealing a newborns body" Anna rubbed Brandon's hand as she spoke. "Of course, go enjoy your lives finally, and know in your next life that we expect great things of you" aspis and I bowed to them and they disappeared.

"Come on lets go home my love, it seems you have a lot of things to tell me considering I don't remember anything" aspis touched my cheek with his palm. "I wish you could remember what I can always" I felt something new coming to me. "You have changed my love" aspis noted as he watched my tears gather. "I have" I was crying now, and it felt good. "First time I have seen you cry" aspis brushed my tear away. I smiled "I don't think this will be the last" I then kissed aspis and we returned to the otherworld hand in hand. 


	26. Blog

READ WHOLE THING

IT HAS A POINT I PROMISE.

FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK did that interest you? If not too bad! Read the paragraph below this if you're a fan of "No No" words. Or if you like what you have previously read from me. Or if you need some motivation or inspiration.

If you really like what you have been reading and want more then have no fear! I don't post on this site anymore due to the fact that I'm busy and can't post full stories anymore but again have no fear! I have a Blog that I post to frequently. I also have a Facebook page Writers Block Smile that you can like to get updates! Continue to read below! On my Page I have original art work and you get to discover me as a person.

Did that not work above? If I didn't work then maybe I don't want yah to like my page and read my blog! Now if you're reading this with amusement, fucking right I like you! Keep that awesome shit up you awesome person you. If your still not convinced then read the last few paragraph please (I mean come on, you have come this far.)

Everyone who has a passion loves to be appreciated and told that they have a talent. For me its writing, that is the first talent I have that I ever became aware of. I was so proud and happy when I saw my popularity on fanfiction and that motivated me to continue practicing. As time passed I created my blog and Facebook page as a brave leap to let myself be heard. As time passed the feedback I got from my blog was great! People telling me that they had felt emotion, that they related and it had helped them with perspectives. That they saw the grey that cushioned the black and white the world seemed to be. They also said that grey was more vibrant then one gives it credit.

This made me feeling amazing that I was helping people. Now my new goal is to continue doing the things I have done and some more. I want someone to read my words and say "hey that gives me an idea!" and then nurture it into a beautiful master piece. Just like when I read my first poem by Edgar Allen Poe and Annabel lee by the sea, I was motivated to write my first master piece. I want others to have the joy that I have.

So go read my blog, like and share my page. Encourage others to never give up because I know if had given up I would not be who I am today. I started out as thinking I had no talents. Now my strongest talent is the power of expression. My strongest character trait is charismatic through the communication writing has shown me. When I am put down I tell myself "I'm not worthless because I have a power that I make good use of. For myself, and for others. So please support me. If my reasons are not enough have a good day, and remember to smile.


End file.
